


Conflict

by RedsAdmin



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: Someone new moves into Happy Tree, will Splendid finally learn what love is?------A story about Splendid, a Delta (dominant beta sub-dynamic), who searches for a true friendship outside his fans. When he finds himself falling for the new guy, a veteran soldier, someone else takes notice of this growing bond.------A fanfic based on the relationships between Splendid x Splendont x Flippy in the Omegaverse.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've published. Please mind any mistakes I make, my brain works faster than my fingers can handle sometimes and I have a tendency to skim over things.
> 
> In the future there will be NSFW themes and I will change the rating accordingly. Though I will try to isolate any erotica into one chapter so one may skip over it without missing any major plotlines.

The sound of songbirds singing was what woke the super hero, he didn’t know what was worse: Being woken up by his alarm clock or the optimistic tweeting of joyous birds. Splendid was sore all over, while he was a super hero, a building collapsing on top of him still hurt like hell. He hadn’t broken anything, hadn’t even shed a single drop of blood, but he still ached and didn’t want to get out of bed. It was his day off from his normal job down at the news station and he had thought he’d be able to sleep in, but no such luck. He turned his head, his bright blue hair tussled from a restless sleep, still fluffy and looking a bit windswept. Blue eyes took in the light that filtered through the crack in his equally blue curtains, promising a nice spring day ahead of him.

When he first moved here years ago, such a sight would instantly brightened his day, called out to him to go flying in the nice weather. He assured himself he wasn’t depressed, he was just tired. Tired of trying to save people who got themselves into situations they could’ve easily prevented. So many people depended on him when all he really wanted to do was spend time doing things for himself. He wanted to not burn his cooking for once or have to put down his needle and thread every five minutes because he heard someone screaming. Everyone got to be carefree and do what they wanted, but not Splendid.

He pushed himself up into a sit, rubbing his eyes and feeling the fabric of his red mask rub comfortingly against his skin. He did like being a hero, it made him popular with the people, he liked being a star. Or so he thought. Being a beta was supposed to be easy, not swayed by alphas or omegas as strongly, he was fun loving, energetic. Sure, he was also clumsy, easily distracted and tended to kill the people he saved, on accident. It didn’t matter, wasn’t like most of them remembered his failures and they’d just come back the next day good as new. What really weighed on him was the fact he wasn’t just a regular Beta, he was a Delta, a sub-dynamic that meant he was a very dominant Beta.

He really hadn’t noticed any differences in himself until his twin had escaped whatever mirror hell he crawled out of. Splendont made him feel the need to prove himself, with Splendont being an alpha it was supposed to be set in stone that he was in every way better than Splendid. The blue squirrel couldn’t just sit down and let it happen, now saving people was a competition with his red headed twin. It was a fight he wasn’t really into, but when faced with such aggression and threat, Splendid couldn’t help but to puff up and fight back. Just thinking about that asshole was giving him a migraine, so he pushed himself out of bed and decided to get ready for the day.

Making breakfast always cheered him up, cooking was a hobby of his, distracting him from his troubling thoughts. Maybe today would be the day he could actually enjoy some personal time, though it was wishful thinking. It was only a matter of time until someone screamed and needed his help. Maybe he could ignore it for a day, let Splendont handle it since the anti-hero was so keen on showing him up. He could just stay at home and read, he could easily lose himself in a good adventure book. He’d have to go to the library again today, he needed to return the book and check out a new one.

As he sat down with his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes, he lost himself in thought as he savored his perfectly cooked breakfast. Splendid had a lot of fans, his comics were a big hit, he was surrounded by people who wanted to be with him. And yet, depressingly enough, none of them were his friends. Not really surprising since being a super hero left little time to socialize and well Splendid couldn’t let anyone close in fear of them finding out his secret identity. He couldn’t do the traditional games the regular citizens did either, he always ended up killing them on accident. When he was having fun, he tended to get distracted and forget to temper his strength. The only one who wasn’t instantly killed by his strength was Splendont and his twin wasn’t exactly the type for socializing or playing fun games. Unless dropping a moon on Splendid was a new form of game.

Standing up now that he finished his breakfast and silent pondering, he put his dishes away in the dishwasher and began his daily routine of getting dressed. He liked looking fashionable, in a ruggedly handsome sort of way. His blue jumpsuit scent heavily of his confident,sandalwood scent that he was certain would make any lady, or man, swoon for him. He stood in front of the mirror, crisping his jumpsuits collar a little, giving himself a little confidence booster by admiring himself in the mirror. He made sure the side part in his hair was straight despite having his boyishly tussled hair, making him look charming.

He looked good, his suit was clean and patched up thanks to his amazing sewing skills. Even his red sneakers didn’t have a single scuff on them, he was finally ready to face the disaster of a town they called Happy Tree.

Picking up the book he checked out from the library, he tucked it into the from of his jumpsuit, having remembered after the hundreth time of ruining a book with his top speed flying that books were not as durable as Splendid. He didn’t plan on going top speed since the weather was nice out, but one never knew in the life of a super hero. After shutting and locking his door behind him, not that those thieving coon twins would dare break into his house, especially not after he completely destroyed their kryptonut. Which he didn’t want to think about it because he rarely ever died and he’d been unlucky enough to remember such a death unlike everyone else.

He drifted lazily up into the air, feeling a freedom that no one really got to experience, making him feel a bit special. This feeling of freedom often made him a bit lazy since he didn’t have to walk and he could get places quickly, making him impatient because the citizens had to walk and it was so slow. So it wasn’t a surprise that despite Splendid taking his time, he still ended up in front of the library in no time at all. When he landed with a bounce, he paid no attention to the small dents his feet made in the concrete, his mind already distracted about what book he should get next.

When he pushed open the door, he had to take a moment as usual to get himself situated. In any public building, there were so many scents and his mind was trying to process them all, finding out which were threats and which ones were more inviting. He didn’t study too long, just collecting himself to ignore them, being super in all his senses meant he could pick scent stronger than most, making things a bit more difficult.Mixing in with the array of various dynamic scents was the underlay of worn pages to freshly printed ink of the new releases. It was all very welcoming and comforting, not a lot of alphas came here, so it was relatively safe for Splendid who always seemed to showboat whenever alphas were around.

He already knew the path that would take him to to the fiction section, where the adventure novels were tucked away but something made him pause when he passed by a certain aisle. He glanced up at the nameplate on the end of the shelf which read ‘Self-Help’. He had been thinking about investigating this section the last few times he went to the library but he’d been too embarrassed and ashamed to turn down into the aisle. He was Splendid, he was great in every shape and form, why would he need any help? If someone saw him even, He knew his top fan often frequented the library, the omega Sniffles. The guy was a genius and looked up to Splendid, what would the boy think if he knew his idol was flawed?!

Splendid glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, seemed like no one was here this morning, or it was too early for any real social interaction. With no one in sight, Splendid steeled himself and quietly moved down the aisle, his blue eyes wide as he tried to take in all the books at once. There were so many, he didn’t really know what he was looking for exactly. Did they even have a self-help book on how to be, well, normal? He scanned the spines of the books, so many different sizes with varying titles. Then he spotted it, what he didn’t know what he was looking for. It was a book about how to make friends, as corny as that sounded. A real friend, not a fan or admirer, was something Splendid was missing out on.

He was about to reach for the book, his hand, clad in a red fingerless glove, was raised, just a couple more inches and his fingertips would touch the book that could provide him with the secrets of real friendship. And it was all ruined when a voice came from beside him, “Can I help you with something?”

Splendid choked on his own shriek, making an ungodly wheezing sound, it wasn’t often someone could sneak up on the super squirrel. But here he was, clinging to the top of the tall bookshelf, looking like a freaked out cat, his blue eyes wide as he stared down at the one who managed to catch him off guard. The only thing heroic about him right now was the amazing feet of jumping straight up and landing prone on the top of the book shelf. He took in the sight below him, of a short slight of a man who had the brightest Green hair, not like a neon color like Nutty’s but softer in hue. It looked soft and feathery, not really understanding why he was taking note of the guy’s hair but… it was really pretty, okay?

“I… I didn’t mean to scare you.” The voice came out, he didn’t sound like he lacked confidence but the soft and hesitant sound made it seem like he was just as surprised as he was from the super heroes reaction. Splendid lowered his gaze to lock eyes with the perp, for a brief moment blue eyes met green, the shade of fresh spring leaves, bright and they were pulling Splendid in. He gave a little mental shake, the reason why he was so interested was only because he’d never seen this person before and he knew everyone in Happy Tree and it wasn’t often they received new people. Seeing how he was looking completely ridiculous on top of the shelf, he cleared his throat and began to lower himself down, raking his fingers through his hair in a smooth movement, covering up his previous embarrassing moment by picking up the remains of his confidence.

When he finally landed on his feet, he got a good whiff of the other male, making his nostrils flare a little with interest. He’d definitely never caught this scent before, definitely omega but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the scent, something flowery and soft. He hadn’t realized he’d leaned closer until the green haired male took a step back to regain some space. “Do you need any help?” The words snapped Splendid a bit out of his trace and he blinked and looked around as if just now realizing he was in a library. Not just in the library, but the Self Help section, he was caught red handed. He could play it off though, this guy was new, right? Which meant he didn’t know who Splendid was… Which was an odd feeling. He didn’t particularly like the idea of someone not knowing who he was of all people.

“I got lost.” He offered, a weak excuse, but he carried on before the other could think about questioning his logic especially when the aisles were labeled in plain sight. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you around.” He looked down to further examine the shorter male before him, he was outfitted in loose army clothes, making him wonder if the omega had really been in the army or if he just like camo. While Splendid wasn’t one to judge nor was he in any position to do so, he just never heard of an omega in the W.A.R. before, not that he actually attended one. That had happened before he arrived.

“Yes, I just arrived yesterday in fact.I’m the new librarian.” Now that things seemed to have settled between them, the other seemed to be more at ease, making his quiet voice smoother. While he didn’t have the demand of an Alpha’s voice, he could make someone like Splendid listen in, it was unusual because Splendid rarely wasted time listening to problems of citizens that weren’t in physical danger. Splendid took initiative and took the new arrival’s hand in a quick shake, forgetting his strength momentarily. What was meant to be a friendly, eager shake, turned into a painful one as the omega winced and tried to politely pull away, a bit confused. Splendid frowned a little at the rejection, “Uh, well, I’m Splendid… The town’s super hero! I keep the town safe and secure. So if you ever find yourself in trouble, just call out my name.”

He placed his hands on his hips, oblivious to the fact the omega was still holding his injured hand to his chest. The green haired gave a strained smile, trying to remain polite towards the superhero who didn’t seem to notice the fact he likely fractured a few of the librarian’s bones in his hand. His soft and sweet scent didn’t change, didn’t express what he was feeling as the bear was used to suppressing the pain and so much more. Splendid was wrapped up in trying to impress the omega, feeling like he needed to since this guy was new and Splendid needed more than anything to make the right impression on… “My name is Flippy, its nice to meet you Splendid.”


	2. Friendship for Dummies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid takes a chance in reading romance novels.

Flippy? It was a adorable name, fitting for Happy Tree since most of the citizens have fairly cute names in his opinion. At least, the ones he remembered anyways. He gave the green haired male another look over, the clothes seemed so out of place for someone who was a librarian. Splendid always imagined people from the military to be weathered and strict, but he’d only seen movies, never a soldier in real life. In the few seconds he’d met Flippy, he was curious about the mystery of the omega soldier, if he was indeed a former soldier. At the sound of a throat being cleared, Splendid’s gaze snapped back up to meet Flippy’s, only to see he was politely looking away. Splendid’s cheeks warmed, a strange enough feeling to make him raise a hand to touch his cheek in a bit of confusion. He’d been caught staring.

“Sorry!” He tried to laugh it off a bit, his hand brushing back into his air almost a bit sheepishly. “It was just your uniform, I’ve never met a soldier before. They’re kinda’ like heroes too, guess we have that in common.” He thought his compliment would’ve worked, but Flippy only seemed to frown further and kept his hand to his chest, Splendid figured it was just a defensive posture of an omega. People like being compared to a hero, right? Being compared to him? A star who had their own comic book line and merchandise? “Can I help you find something?” Flippy seemed to think otherwise as the subject was change, momentarily deflating Splendid a little.

This reminded him where his was, once more, how did he keep forgetting his surroundings? However, Splendid perked up a little as he formulated a plan, giving himself a mental pat on the back, because doing it physically would be a bit awkward, not that he wouldn’t try if he was by himself. “Right! I wanted to read something new, do you have any recommendations?” Perfect, this was certainly a good way to learn something about this new arrival. He was interested because Flippy was new, that was his reasoning. Seeing the way Flippy perked up a little at the subject change onto something he seemed to enjoy, Splendid felt like he deserved a medal for how smooth he was. Or so he thought.

“I enjoy reading romance books, I could suggest some of my favorites. If you’re interested, that is.” Flippy seemed to reel himself back from his excitement, Splendid wanted to reach out and comfort him? He didn’t want the green haired male to hold back when he seemed this excited about something, hardly anyone in this town seemed to show any restraint, only the little shy red-head. He honestly never took the time to figure out the porcupine’s gender, plus they always seemed to faint when he came to the rescue. He wasn’t that scary.

Romance. A subject he was unfamiliar with and the very idea had never actually occurred to him. Just because he was charming and loved the spotlight didn’t mean he escaped his self-absorbed bubble until Flippy brought up the subject. Speaking of charm, it seemed to be absent suddenly as he glanced over at the book he’d been reaching for. Friendship for Dummies. He hadn’t even mastered the technique of acquiring actual friends and Flippy was suggesting he skip that step and go straight to romance novels. And why was his face so hot all of a sudden?! Heroes don’t panic, they remain calm even in the face of their greatest challenge. Who knew that would be Romance books.

“I’m all about romance.” He reached out to place a hand on the shelf, leaning on it to look casual, slowly regaining himself the more he boasted. He wasn’t picking up on the facial cues Flippy was giving off with raised brows and a vaguely amused expression that made its way through the strain brought on by the pain in his hand. “As a hero, I save damsels in distress on a daily basis. That’s basically the outline of every romance novel.” In his attempts to regain his confidence after the slip up moments ago, he was unaware that he was putting off a stronger scent, a subconscious reaction to cover up any sign of weakness. The scent was heavy, one could almost believe it belonged to an alpha if it weren’t to the soft edge to it.

Regardless, Flippy seemed to wrinkle his nose and took a step further back, looking a bit uncomfortable at this display. “I see. If you’re an expert then I guess there’s no need for you to read them.” Splendid straightened suddenly when his new acquaintance seemed to be backtracking, pulling away from him. He hadn’t meant to do that. He didn’t like the idea now that he’d caught a brief glimpse of interest in those vibrant green eyes. “Hey, wait a minute! Its not like I don’t want to read them, I guess I could see if I could learn any new moves.” He was lying through his teeth, but he didn’t care. He never really cared much about telling little white lies. He had a reputation to keep up, people looked up to him and he couldn’t appear like he was incapable of anything.

Flippy looked a bit confused, eyeing Splendid but never quiet meeting his gaze, it wasn’t really unusual for an omega. After what seemed like an eternity later he finally decided to believe at least a little of what Splendid was talking about. “Its more about bonding with someone special.” He murmured a little quietly, but Splendid picked it up with his good hearing. Bonding. Just another thing Splendid never really thought about, being who and what he was, it would be nearly impossible to bond with someone. For one, everyone knew villains always targeted a hero’s loved ones, it was the oldest cliche in the comic book. Two, Splendid had incredible strength and little control, even a simple hug could crush some. And last but not least, he was a Delta, an enigma, a black sheep of the dynamic family who didn’t fit the norms.

However, reading was safe and something he could enjoy, books were the doorways to the imagination and the impossible. So maybe reading a romance novel wouldn’t be too bad and it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. If he didn’t like it, he could always go back to his adventure novels. Or that Self Help book he kept eyeing. “Anyways, pick out your favorite and I’ll give it a shot, being a librarian must mean you’re pretty good with books.” He nodded, pretending to be sagelike as he folded his arms across his chest. This seemed to put Flippy at ease a little, he seemed to hesitate as if waiting to follow Splendid. Splendid simply waited, having a few brief encounters with omegas before, enough to know that they tended to be lacking confidence at certain times.

Flippy was new, the area was new and he had to get to know everyone before he could be comfortable enough in his environment to take some charge, especially around alphas, or more dominant betas like Splendid. Once Flippy seemed to straighten his shoulders, he took initiative and Splendid followed after with his hands in his pockets, watching the omega move. There was a certain grace and fluidity to his movements. It was no wonder that the soldier had so easily snuck up on him, that alone was a feat in itself. While most would compare such light steps to that of a dancer, the knowledge that Flippy likely served in the war made it hold a slightly darker meaning. It made Splendid wonder if the green haired male had ever killed anyone.

Splendid frowned a little, it was a shame really if this omega had come to Happy Tree in hopes of peace, hopefully Splendid could try to protect this already tarnished being from further violence. Doing that would be an uphill battle with the way the citizens were around here. He nearly ran into Flippy when the shorter male stopped and pulled a book from the shelf. Splendid was so distracted with such serious thoughts that he hadn’t been paying attention until he caught a stronger whiff of that calming flower scent. A sigh escaped him before he knew he, making Flippy suddenly aware of how close the hero was. The omega was quick to back away with one hand still to his chest and the other holding out the book he’d chosen.

Splendid tore his gaze away from Flippy to look down at the book with interest. The cover had some typical artwork on it, a man without his shirt and the typical tall, dark and handsome. His brows furrowed in such a broody manner that he was certain that the cover alone could get women pregnant. Maybe he was exaggerating a little, but still! The woman in the picture was just as beautiful, all the right curves and those lusting eyes that made Splendid look away. Did all romance books have suggest suggestive covers? He wasn’t going to read the back description, he didn’t dare. If the cover art alone was making him feel weird things and his cheeks heat up, he didn’t want to risk the chance of bursting into flames before Flippy.

He glanced at Flippy from the corner of his eyes, finding the wall highly interesting all of a sudden. The librarian seemed to be waiting expectantly, his eyes eager to know if Splendid was interested in the same thing he was. If this would let him become friends with the omega… “Looks exciting. I’ll just check one out for now, can’t carry much more in my jumpsuit.” He patted his chest to indicate where he carried the books, Flippy nodded, appearing at ease once again. “Sure, when you get finished and decide you like it, I’ll suggest some more for you to read. There’s one series I really like, but I haven’t met a lot of people who enjoy Romance books, so it would be nice to talk about them with someone.” Splendid was staring again, his blue eyes watching those pink lips move with fascination. The way the corners were curled up just slightly, a small little smile when Flippy talked about his romance novels made Splendid’s heart feel weird.

Flippy gently took the book back, the feel of the omega’s fingertips ghosting against his own made his stomach feel like never before. Maybe he was getting sick? That was impossible. Unless… He glanced around, suddenly suspicious, had those thieving twins found some sort of remaining kryptonut? Surely not! Suddenly, a strong, sweet scent breached his nose, luring him away from his sudden rising anger and stress. His head snapped to the source to find Flippy a little hunched, swallowing nervously as he didn’t know Splendid enough to react properly against the sudden heavily stale scent of an angry beta. Splendid’s eyes widened a little as he just realized what he’d been doing.

He’d gotten himself so riled up from the thought of Shift and Lifty with kryptonut that he’d been putting off some strong pheromones meant to oppress any threat around him, warning off any who dared to piss him off. Instantly, he did his best to get his scent under control, but the aisle would be saturated in it for a while until someone thoroughly cleaned or it faded with time. “Sorry, its not because of you. If you see any green haired twins around, especially if one is wearing a fedora, stay away from them. They’ll pick your pockets clean.” This only seemed to make Flippy glance warily around as if the raccoons would pop up at the mere mention of them.

Splendid laughed and patted the omega on the shoulder, “Its okay. If they do, I’ll beat them up and get all your stuff back. That is if that actually manage to get a successful heist.” He tried to cheer Flippy up, but the shorter male didn’t seem so convinced with the worried expression on his face.“We should get your book checked out.” Flippy once again changed the topic, Splendid was relieved since he was beginning to feel a bit awkward standing in the romance section, with an omega no less. “Right, lead the way, Mr. Librarian.” Splendid did a sweeping bow, hoping his dramatic antics would cheer the omega back up a bit.

The soft laugh that greet him was pleasant to his ears, he suspected Flippy didn’t laugh very often since the sound had been so soft and short. Splendid followed after Flippy until they arrived at the front desk and as Flippy began to scan the barcode on the book to bring it up on his computer, Splendid tried to make small talk. “Since you’re new here, you probably don’t know much about the places around here. The malt shop down the street has some really good shakes if you have a sweet tooth. Though no restaurant around here is as good as my cooking, I can make cookies that practically melt in your mouth.If I ever get a break between saving the world, I could bring some by sometime.”

That seemed to get Flippy’s attention as he just finished stamping the due date on the inside card of the book, his eyes meeting his finally. That hope in them made Splendid want to rush home and make cookies right then, he couldn’t possibly disappoint Flippy when the omega looked at him like that. It felt like something shot him straight through the heart and he had to place a hand on the counter to keep himself standing. “I love cookies, its been so long since I had homebaked ones. I’m, uh, a bit of a terrible cook.” He looked down sadly, making Splendid grip the desk so hard that the wood cracked a bit under pressure but the splinters couldn’t penetrate his skin.

Reaching out before he could stop himself, he took Flippy’s hand in both of his, preparing to bring it to his chest. It was supposed to me a comforting gesture, but the way Flippy cried out and then bit his lip in attempts to muffle the rest of it caught Splendid off guard. He looked down at the hand and pressed his thumb against the back of it which only gained him a quietly choked sob as Flippy tried to jerk his hand back. Splendid allowed no such thing, how had Flippy hurt himself? Maybe he’d hurt it while moving? It didn’t matter, Splendid was a hero, he couldn’t possibly just stand by while someone was in pain.

Picking up the book, he tucked it into the front of his jumpsuit. “Don’t worry, Flippy, I’ll take you to the hospital, I’m the fastest flyer around!” He yanked at the captured hand without a thought, pulling Flippy over the desk with ease, ignoring the cry in pain and protest from the bear who pleaded to let him go. Nonsense, Splendid knew what he was doing, he’s done this a million times before.Once he had Flippy cradled bridal style in his arms, the soured scent of flowers making him bristle with the need to protect. He’d get Flippy the care he needed in a flash.With this need, he launched himself up without thinking where he was…

And crashed directly through the ceiling of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job, Splendid. You’re a true hero after my very heart.
> 
> I had more motivation to put this chapter out earlier than intended, guess I had a lot of brain juice.
> 
> The next chapter I’ll be introducing Splendont, the anti-hero.
> 
> Does that make him batman?


	3. Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers will always fight.
> 
> Its not a big deal unless those brothers are superhuman.

The sun was up almost all the way by now, the sky cloudless and clear, hinting of a hotter summer. Up here in the air though was cool and the wind was pretty nice. However, Splendid couldn’t concentrate on that. The omega, Flippy, was injured and as a hero, he would offer his help. Didn’t help that all his instincts were driving him to make sure Flippy was well cared for, not knowing that he’d been the cause of such pain. He gave a shake of his head, getting rid of the ceiling’s dust and debris from his previously perfect hair. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light, so he didn’t take off towards the hospital just yet. Though he suddenly wished he had as something made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle with awareness.

That could only mean one thing. Splendont was near.

“Should’ve known you’d behind the sound of destruction.” A voice from behind him called out, smooth, arrogant as if he knew he was the better superhero. Splendid refused to acknowledge such an idea, he was here first, he’d come to the rescue first and if it wasn’t for Splendid, his twin would still be stuck in the mirror. Though he wished he still was. The blue haired hero whirled around to face his twin, the red head often rubbed ever little thing in his face, especially the fact that he was an alpha while Splendid was a Beta, and not even completely that.

His body tensed, ready for a fight, unaware that his grip was crushing Flippy against his chest, his anger was rolling off him in waves. Usually he didn’t get this worked up, but he suddenly just wasn’t in the mood to deal with Splendont right now. Flippy needed care and Splendid would be the one to give it. With Splendid facing his twin now, the red head looked a bit surprised when he noticed someone unfamiliar in Splendid’s arms. However, Splendont knew that anytime Splendid decided to carry someone, they always either ended up either missing a few limbs or worse, dead.

“Hand over the civilian, Splendid.” He ordered, his tone more serious than his amused taunts. While he disliked Splendid, he still took his job seriously since he always had to clean up Splendid’s messes. He put a little bit of a command to his voice, trying to use his alpha nature to get Splendid to give in. But he should’ve known it wouldn’t work.

Splendid glared at his twin with annoyance, the audacity the red haired hero had to try to try to his his superior dynamic against him. Maybe if he was an omega it would’ve worked, but Splendid wasn’t easily cowed, especially when it came to Splendont. Instead he drifted back further from the other squirrel, he didn’t want to fight right now, not when his arms were holding Flippy. “I can handle taking care of Flippy by myself, you’re not needed. I’ll save him and be the real hero.”

Splendont folded his arms over his chest, one brow raised, doubting Splendid’s words. “Yeah, you really look like you’re saving him alright.” He pointed towards Flippy, drawing Splendid’s eye to the omega who’d been strangely quiet. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of blood running down the side of Flippy’s face, making his stomach churn and making him feel sick. He’d seen worse scenes than this, but just seeing Flippy bleed so much, it made everything inside him freeze over in a panic. He hadn’t been bleeding before, what the hell happened!

“Looks like your stupid move to crash through the roof caused some bits to hit his head.” That annoyed tone reached Splendid’s ears, it wasn’t his fault! “Now, hand him over before you make it worse.” Splendid turned his glare to meet Splendont’s red gaze, there was a silent battle during the stare down. Splendont had his arms outstretched as if Splendid would actually hand Flippy over. The guy was delusional if he thought Splendid was letting him get his hands on Flippy, to take credit for rescuing the librarian.Flippy. Was. His.

“I think the library roof is caving in, you better go stop it.” Splendid replied, changing the subject despite how tense he was. Splendont took the bait and looked down to see if Splendid was correct, but the blue hero used that split second of a distraction to make a break for it. Splendid used his speed and Splendont’s concern for the world around him to get a headstart towards the hospital. He knew it was only a second or two start before Splendont realized he’d been played, but that’s all he needed to stay one step ahead of his twin.

He heard Splendont call out from behind him, probably trying to tell him to stop or some other nonsense that he knew Splendid wouldn’t listen to. Ever since their big fight, Splendid made it a habit to do everything he could to aggrivate his brother. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, Flippy tuck ‘safely’ against his chest, too bad Splendid couldn’t actually appreciate the feel when he spotted Splendont just out of arms reach behind him, looking like a bull on a rampage. Better kick it into top gear.

He was about to push himself when he slammed straight into a wall.

Of course, the wall didn’t stand a chance from the impact, Splendid curling himself in attempts to use his durable body as a shield to protect Flippy the best he could as he tumbled and rolled across the once pristine tile floor of the hospital, crashing into empty wheelchairs before he finally skidded to a stop before one of the nurses’ desks. Splendid groaned, disoriented from all the rolling as he pushed himself up, feeling something resting on top of him. Looking down he noticed Flippy’s unconscious form covered in even more blood, dust, and bits of wall. It seemed Splendid hadn’t managed to completely protect him from harm after hitting the wall.

A shadow soon fell over him, causing him to raise his head to see Splendont standing over him, looking royally pissed. Instead of saying anything, as Splendid could see how tightly his brother’s jaw was clenched. his twin reached down to try and pick Flippy up off Splendid. That was a huge mistake as Splendid did what he usually did, reacted without thinking. Catching Splendont off guard, his fist came crashing up in a vicious uppercut with such a force he sent Splendont crashing up into the floor above.His twin should’ve known Splendid wouldn’t give up anything without a fight. He could hear the nurses screaming and the doctors trying to assess the situation, Splendid stood up, suddenly unaware of Flippy as the omega rolled onto the tile floor.

Those royal blue eyes were looking up at the hole in the ceiling, preparing for a dog fight with Splendont. One of the nurses dared to rush over, trying to pull Flippy away from the scene, Splendid already had a one track mind as his senses were tuned in on his twin.What Splendid didn’t expect was a pair of hands bursting out of the floor beneath him to shackle around his ankles, having thought Splendont was still above him. Before he could react, he was yanked down, his body turning in the bits of tile and concrete to face his twin, his hands reaching out to sink his fingers into the lank crimson hair of his brother. How could the guy call himself a twin with such unstyled hair. Heroes were supposed to look good!

He shoved, slamming Splendont’s head into the floor, creating a dent in the floor but otherwise not phasing Splendont in the slightest. The hands on Splendid’s ankles yanked again, sending him flying away from his twin and crashing back outside the hospital. Even during the heat of battle Splendont seemed to still be aware that they were in a hospital and wanted to get his oblivious twin out before he caused more damage. Splendid dusted his jumpsuit as he hovered in the air, watching Splendont hover out of the hospital to face off against Splendid. The scent of cedar heavily clashing with Splendid’s sandalwood, trying to overpower each other in every way possible.

Splendont’s red jumpsuit was a bit worse for wear, matching Splendid’s, but unlike the red twin, Splendid was good at patching his suit up. “Looks like I was the one who got him to the hospital after all.” Splendid boasted, trying to needle his more serious twin, while Splendid seemed jovial and carefree, there was a bite to his teasing words. He could smile and give off anger at the same time so easily, it was just another way people seemed a bit off balance when dealing with the Delta.

“You did more damage than before! How can you even brag about this!” Splendont shouted, raising his arms up to indicate the partially destroyed hospital. It wasn’t technically all Splendid’s fault, if Splendont had just let him take Flippy to the hospital without a fight this wouldn’t have happened. Suddenly reminded of Flippy, he glanced wildly around, looking down at his empty arms as if expecting Flippy to be there. Where did he go?! He completely ignored Splendont now as he looked down below, had Flippy fallen? No, there weren’t any blood splatters on the street below, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen one though to be honest.

Splendont pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, unable to believe he was the twin to this moron. “He’s in the hospital, Splendumbass.” He groused, the wind taken out of his sails when he was reminded how incompetent his twin was, he turned to face the destruction that had been made, neither of the heroes knew how to repair, but it always seemed like someone in Happy Tree knew how to rebuild since the houses were always repaired quickly. Splendont thought it was just because of the curse, if it could repair humans then it could possibly repair buildings, right?

The truth was even more unbelievable, because who could believe that a handyman with no hands could be a master constructor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splendumbass. Man, I’m the greatest.
> 
>  
> 
> Get well soon, Flippy. You’re going to need to be full health to deal with both super heroes.


	4. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid wants to make Flippy happy while he's at the hospital.

“You look glum.” A voice interrupted his thoughts as Splendid had been looking down at his strawberry lemonade, the ice had mostly melted away by now but he hadn’t been paying attention. Looking up, he spotted his waitress, Giggles, taking a seat in front of him. The outdoor cafe was nice, he didn’t particularly like being indoors unless there was a lot of open space and no crowd. Too many colliding scents, too many stares. Giggles smiled brightly at him, which should’ve cheered him up, the pink haired girl was always cheerful and outgoing. She was pretty much friends with everyone and Splendid knew everyone wanted to date her, he wouldn’t blame them, anyone would want someone with a strong and optimistic woman like her.

“Sorry, just a lot on my mind today.” He leaned back in his chair, trying to drag himself to be the happy-go-lucky hero everyone adored. He was a bit more comfortable talking to Giggles, with her being a beta as well, remained mostly nuetral, she was what a true beta was supposed to be, where all sides felt calm around her and could open up. “My new friend is in the hospital.” He admitted, though ‘friend’ was a bit of a stretch, they had just met but Splendid wanted to be friends with Flippy. Such a strong desire to actually get to know someone was unusual for Splendid, he’d always been about thinking for himself.

“Sorry to hear that, are they alright?” Giggles looked concerned, though she hadn’t heard of any of the people she knew being in the hospital. “Who is it? Splendid frowned a little, then again he shouldn’t be surprised, Flippy was new to town so maybe he hadn’t had the chance to meet everyone yet. He glanced away a little, being the figurehead of Happy Tree he should introduce Flippy to everyone around but… He didn’t like the idea really. He didn’t know why, but the idea of Flippy hanging out with others, laughing and having a good time without Splendid made him frown even more. It was just one more trouble to stack on top of the growing pile. "His name is Flippy, he’s the new guy who moved into town.”

Giggles looked a bit surprised, there hadn’t exactly been a new person moving into their town in so long so he couldn’t blame her. “To be in the hospital first thing when you move into a new town, that’s pretty bad. Maybe you should take him some flowers! Everyone loves flowers and its practically tradition for a get well present.” Splendid perked up at this news, he hadn’t known that but getting Flippy a gift sounded like a pretty great idea. “So what dynamic is he?” Giggles asked curiously, Splendid glanced away, he didn’t exactly want to say. He didn’t understand why he was being so guarded, especially when this was Giggles, if he trusted anyone it would be her.

“An omega.” He finally admitted, brushing his fingertips along the condensation of his lemonade, using it as a distraction. Giggles tapped her chin in thought before grinning as an idea seemed to strike her. “Since he’s a omega in a new place, you should get him something soft, they like plushies, yeah? You should get him one along with flowers.” Splendid was a bit relieved that he decided to talk to Giggles, she seemed to be pretty good with socializing, making Splendid aware of his own flaws. “Good idea, I should go get them now.” Now that he had a goal in mind and a reason to go see Flippy, he wanted to hurry. He pulled his wallet out from the inside of his jumpsuit and pulled out the money to pay for his drink, uncaring if he paid too much or not.

He gave Giggles a wave before launching himself up into the air, causing the table and chair he’d been sitting at to be knocked over, causing Giggles to tumble over with a cry, but Splendid was already on his one track mind. First, he’d go to the toy shop, he’d passed by their several times to look at the action figures and other merchandise he had of himself. Thinking about that as he landed before the shop, denting the concrete as usual. He was certain he had a stuffed toy of himself in there and who wouldn’t want something that looked like him? He pushed open the door, the bell tinkling to announce his arrival.

The young man behind the counter perked up and then gasped when he noticed who was there, he waved his hand. “Hey, Splendid! How can I help you?” Splendid struggled to remember the yellow haired boy’s name, he usually hung out with Giggles a lot. Cuddles! That was it. “Just here to pick up something for a friend. I’m in a bit of a rush.” He nodded and moved over to a section he knew all too well, holding the various toys that featured him and he’d like to mentally point out that his twin didn’t have anything featuring him. So hah, Splendid wins again. Not that Splendont would really care, but Splendid would take what he could get.

He looked around and found a bin filled with stuffed toys of him and the members of his SSSSSuper Squad. He had to dig a bit since it seemed a lot of his toy was bought. He was near the bottom of hte bin, half his body buried in stuffed toys, he found the last Splendid toy. He quickly breached the surface with a gasp of victory, holding up the toy as if to show off his prize. Heading over to the register he placed the toy on the counter and fetched his wallet to pay for it. Of course, he also autographed a comic book for Cuddles, even though he was in a bit of a rush but he couldn’t say no to the pleading look on the omega’s face.

Finally, one more stop then he could get to the hospital. Tucking the stuffed toy into the front of his jumpsuit, making him bulge out weirdly on his chest, he took off to the flower shop. This was a place he’d never been to, so he didn’t know what to expect when he first stepped into the room. His nose was assaulted by the soft and sweet scent of flowers of every kind, there were so many to chose from that it was a little overwhelming. This was going to take far too long! Splendid’s shoulders sagged as he made his way through the arrangements, trying to find something that would catch his eye.

It wasn’t a surprise that a certain arrangement caught Splendid’s attention, it was mostly a variety of blue flowers with a few bits of red and white here and there. He was about to reach for the vase when a bee buzzed passed his face, startling Splendid. He took a step back and bumped into the shelf behind him, accidentally knocking over a few vases. Annoyed that the bee would dare try to prevent him from getting the flowers he wanted, he decided that the best course of action would be to teach the bee a lesson. Those blue eyes burned, increasing heat until they reddened and then a beam of red heat shot out, slicing through the bee with a horizontal sweep. Nailed it.

Triumphant, he picked up the arrangement and carried it to the desk to face a surprised purple haired guy with a smattering of freckles on his face. Speechless in the face of a hero, nothing new. Splendid placed the correct amount on the counter and turned to leave. He was unaware of the fact that the top portion of Toothy’s head slowly slid off onto the ground behind him.

Outside, Splendid faced another problem, he couldn’t tuck the flowers into his jacket to protect them, which meant he couldn’t hurry. Groaning out at the fact he’d have to fly slow, he drifted up to the sky and began to make his way painstakingly towards the hospital, the seconds seemed far too long for Splendid’s liking. What seemed like hours, Splendid reached the entrance to the hospital, he would’ve just went to the window where Flippy was, but he didn’t know where he was placed. Making his way to the front desk, he leaned against it, only to have his arm shoved off the counter and a napkin scrubbed over the smudge he left.

He glared with annoyance but Petunia didn’t seem to notice or care as she threw away the napkin after cleaning her spotless desk. “Can I help you?” She said a bit distractedly as she went back to organizing the files in the cabinet. “I’m here to visit Flippy, what room is he in?” Splendid wasn’t exactly in the asking politely mood by now, it had taken far too long and he didn’t like the fact the woman wasn’t paying attention to him, finding organizing and cleaning more important than him. A superhero! “Third floor. Room thirty five.” She said briskly without even pausing in her work, guess at least she had hard working as a skill. Splendid was at least thankful that he didn’t need to spend any more time conversing as he left for the slow elevator.

The music in the elevator was only further grinding on his patience, so tranquil as it it were to soothe the growing aggressive beta. As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors began to slide open, he began to squeeze through the opening door which was taking too slow to open. Stumbling to regain his feet and not spill out all the flowers he picked, he picked up a jog, turning his head this way and that to read the nameplates beside each door until he found the holy grail of nameplates. Thirty five. Eager to see Flippy again, he shoved open the door without using the knob, accidentally ripping the strike plate out of the doorframe along the gouging a hole in the doorframe. Which had been metal.

“Flippy!” He called out brightly as he burst into the room, startling the previously asleep omega. Flippy tried to calm himself by taking deep and even breathes, Splendid didn’t seem to noticed as he was just relieved to see Flippy again. “I brought you some get well presents!” He was eager to show the green haired male, who seemed to perk up a bit after he managed to calm himself down. “Really? … You didn’t have to.” He murmured, he was glad to see at least a sort of familiar face in such a strange and new place. Splendid moved over to set the flowers on the bedside table. “Look, they’re pretty right? They match my hair.” He pointed out, Flippy let out a small laugh though winced a little as he strained. Splendid seemed to fumble a moment when he noticed the look of pain, the slight scent of that sweet scent sharpening a little, a sign that the omega was suffering.

As quickly as Splendid picked up on it, the smell was gone, returning to its usual steady scent, throwing the hero off a bit. “That’s not all.” He continued, trying not to lose his confidence in the face of Flippy. He pulled the plushie blue flying squirrel out of the front of his suit. “I got this too!” He held out the stuffed toy towards Flippy who looked a bit unsure about the gift at first. However, the look of a bit of stress melting from him as he took the soft toy and held it lightly to his chest. With it having been inside Splendid’s suit, it already had a good amount of his scent on it, a warm sandalwood along with the vague hints of something else but one couldn’t quite pinpoint. Regardless, Flippy ducked his head, hiding his smile against the top of the toy. “Thanks.”

Splendid stood there as if struck as those green eyes lifted to meet his own, what was he doing again? He should say something. Anything. His mouth worked awkwardly as he tried to find the words to for a sentence but those eyes stole his voice away. What was happening? Splendid raised a hand up to press over his chest in attempts to calm his wildly beating heart. The silence stretched on and Flippy finally looked away, feeling the growing uncomfortableness at the suddenly speechless hero. Splendid was confused, he didn’t know what was happening to him and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask anyone for advice.

“Uuh… Right. No problem! That’s what friends are for.” He laughed nervously but put his hands on his hips in attempts to look confident. “So… How long are you going to be here?” Splendid tried his best to continue the conversation when all he really wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Splendid didn’t make a habit of touching people so casually, he never actually comforted someone outside of saving them from physical harm. “A couple of days. They say I have a broken rib and fractures in my hand.” He lifted his hand to show the the green cast about his hand and wrist. Splendid moved over to get a closer look, he pulled a marker out of the front of his jumpsuit, always carrying one so he could autograph things from his fans. Now he left his autograph on Flippy’s cast. “There! People are supposed to sign casts, plus who wouldn’t want the autograph from a handsome hero like me!”

He watched as Flippy examined the signature on his cast, a bit of color reach his cheeks, turning his head a little to the side to hide the warmth in his cheeks. “Right.” He seemed to go quiet again, though as he seemed to think, there was a growing panic within the omega, making that scent shift again and causing Splendid to grow tense. Flippy began to feel around on his clothes, only to be reminded that he was in a hospital gown. Then he looked around for his clothes but couldn’t see them anywhere. “Where are my things?!” Splendid looked around too, feeling a growing desperation, reacting to the omega in distress. “I-I don’t know.” When Flippy tried to sit up, Splendid pressed a hand against his chest to keep the frantic bear on the bed.

“You don’t understand! I need to find my pills!”


	5. Problem Solved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid is a true hero and solves the problem. Or so he thinks.

Pills?

Splendid’s brain stalled for a moment as he tried to remember if he’d seen any pills. He’d been a bit preoccupied dealing with his brother at the time. It took a moment for Splendid to realize what Flippy was talking about and relaxed with a bit of a sigh. An easy fix, no doubt.They were in a hospital after all, so there was bound to be all sorts of medication here, right? “Don’t worry, Flippy, I’m sure the nurses here make sure any omegas have their heat suppressants. Wouldn’t want all hell to break lose in the hospital of all things. And even if someone did go into heat, they’ve got rooms for that.”

He’d never seen the rooms, but being a Beta and a hero, it was pretty much mandatory to know what to do in a situation when an omega went into heat, since Betas usually could remain in their right min more than any of the other dynamics. Splendid had never personally be a witness to someone’s heat, so he still was a bit uncertain how he would react, it usually varied from beta to beta. And being well, a Delta, it was even more unknown. He didn’t really want to risk it if he could, but with his twin being an alpha, if things got bad in those situations, Splendid would have to shoulder it all.

“That’s…” Flippy turned his head away, looking like he was struggling and not in the least bit comforted by Splendid’s reassurance. “That’s not it.” He managed to continue but continued no further, his eyes downcast a little as he seemed to be struggling with something. Splendid wanted to help, wanted to bring back that glimpse of interest, of happiness he caught sight of in the library. He was fairly certain by now such a sight was a rare occurrence. Maybe he was still just trying to get used to moving to a new place, it would be stressful for anyone. Well, Splendid would do his best to help Flippy get settled, though it was off to a rough start with Flippy in the hospital.

“I can get a nurse if you wanna’ talk to them about any mads you need.” Splendid offered, since Flippy didn’t seem to be forthcoming with what sort of medicine he needed. The green haired male hesitated as if he didn’t want that, but eventually he nodded. If the guy needed medication for something then there was no getting by it. “Alright, I’ll be right back and get a nurse, just stay there!” Splendid was eager to get Flippy to calm down, it was making him feel stressed out with the instinctive need to do whatever it took to get Flippy calm again.Splendid made his way out the door, his feet dragging a little as he really didn’t want Flippy out of his sight for some reason.

When he reached the nurses’ station, he managed to get the attention of one behind the circular desk. “Hey, my friend in room thirty five says he needs his medication. I guess he’s been on them already?” He didn’t know how hospitals ran really, this was his first time actually in one for other reasons besides accidentally crashing into it during one of his fights with Splendont. The woman looked up from her work, taking note that it was Splendid with a gasp. The hero would’ve grinned and preened a little if he didn’t have other concerns on his mind.

“S-Splendid! Oh, um, right! We already have all his files from the previous doctors he’s been too, they’ve been transferred over when he moved. He’s already on the prescribed medication and we’ll give him a new bottle when he gets ready to leave. Since, uh, everything was pretty wrecked yesterday.” The girl looked away, not wanting to point out the reason behind the destruction, Splendid didn’t press as he didn’t really seem to care now that he got his answer. “Good, he was worried about it, so I need to go let him know.” He tapped on the desk as a thanks and left back to Flippy’s room.

The veteran was sitting up in bed, looking like he was trying to stand up, Splendid rushed over to place a hand on Flippy’s shoulder. “Whoa, hey there, take it easy!” He leaned to help Flippy back on the bed, but the librarian protested. “I’ve been laying down all day, I’m sore.” He tilted his head up to meet Splendid’s eyes with a bit of defiance, though Splendid found himself frozen in place once again. Realizing he was close, too close to Flippy’s face when he turned to look at him. He didn’t intend to be this close, he’d only reacted to try to keep Flippy from hurting himself. Flippy’s eyes went from rebellion to surprise, he could see his nose flare, taking in Splendid’s softer woodsy scent, in contrast to his twin’s sharper cedar one.

Splendid swallowed a little, knowing he should pull back, knowing that he shouldn’t have just dragged in a lungful of that fresh, clean scent that hinted of sweetness. It was alluring, drawing him in when he should be pulling away, his breathing suddenly became quicker, matching his heart rate. Being this close, he could take in the smaller details of Flippy’s face, while still holding masculinity, he had slightly rounded features, giving him a softer appearance, plush almost. Skin so smooth and warm in color, tempted Splendid to raise a hand, slowly, as if moving too quickly would shatter this moment. He wasn’t even certain what sort of moment this was, but he knew he didn’t want to ruin it.

Luckily, he didn’t have to as there was a banging on the window.

Flippy quickly turned his head, trying to hide the growing pink tint on his cheeks as he reached up to toy with a bit of his green hair. Splendid, felt like the bottom just dropped, leaving him feeling cold. And then angry that someone ruined the moment he was having. Snapping his head around, he noticed his twin shoving open the window and leaning in on the frame. “Stop dawdling around, Splendid. Just because you’re number two doesn’t mean you can slack off on your duties.” The red twin groused, then actually took in the scene, glancing from Flippy to Splendid as he was putting the pieces together.

Splendid wanted to sock his twin in the face, but he knew Splendont was right, he already spent most of the day thinking about Flippy. “Whatever.” He snapped, walking over to the window, oblivious to the dark expression on his twin’s face. “I’ll see you around as soon as I can, Flip. Next time I’ll bring some cookies!” Despite his anger at his twin, the idea of seeing Flippy again made him ease up a little as he drifted out of the open window and back to the never ending sea of work. Between being a superhero and news reporter, the stresses were mounting. However, now, maybe he had a reason to stay in Happy Tree.

——————

Flippy’s POV:

He watched as the super twins flew off out of view, leaving Flippy alone once more. The smell of sterile floors made his nose wrinkle, nothing about the room offered any real comfort, the only splash of color were the flowers that Splendid had brought. He rubbed his arm a little when he thought about the hero, it had been a surprise that Splendid had come to visit. He was used to people avoiding him. Soon, they would, once they realized what sort of danger they were in just being around him. He had new medication and was starting fresh in a new town. This was his chance to enjoy his retirement in peace and maybe make actual friends.

He could only hope.

Pushing himself up to his feet, holding an arm around his chest as he pushed through the pain, he wanted to wash his face. He felt terrible and wanted to shower but he didn’t trust himself to be able to stand up for very long, nor did he want to undress in a strange location.He hobbled his way to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door, giving him some privacy to take a breath, the smaller, darker room was comforting even though it smelled of harsh cleaner that burned his nose. Turning on the water, he leaned over the sink and splashed cool water on his face, it was refreshing after he’d been out for so long.

Afterwards, he turned off the water and placed his hands on the rim of the sink, propping himself up as he allowed himself a moment to process things. To process Splendid. He’d never met a super hero before, he thought the guy had been joking until he witnessed him flying. It felt like he really lost his grip on reality, but everyone else thought it was perfectly normal. Maybe that was why his psychiatrist suggested he come here. If anyone could stop him, it would be the two heroes. What happened just moments ago, though? When Splendid was so close, it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He couldn’t allow himself to get attached, to let his heart get attached. It was too dangerous.

“Its too late for that, Flippy. That little beta has the hots for you.”

A growling voice interrupted his thoughts but he didn’t seem to startled. Looking up, his green eyes met sickeningly yellow ones as he looked into the mirror. It had been some time since his other personality had spoken up, Flippy knew better to have any hope to completely suppressing his other half. Flippy stared with tired eyes, just interacting with Fliqpy made him exhausted and weary, reminded of all the hell that had broken loose because of him. Flippy didn’t want to deal with this other side, didn’t want to have to deal with waking up covered in blood and gore. The war was over, but Fliqpy didn’t want to stop.

“Can we not this time? I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“Why would I stop when we have a new, sturdier toy right in front of us, Flippy?”


	6. We Found a Clue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a murder mystery.

The past couple of days had been the best that Splendid had in a long time.

Spending time with Flippy had made getting through the day that much easier, even if Flippy was still in the hospital. Today, his new friend would be able to leave and Splendid was eager to show him the town. He’d brought Flippy all sorts of gifts to try to make his hospital room warm, more cozy and comfortable for the omega. His home made cookies, blankets, more flowers, anything that he thought Flippy might like, he brought. He could tell the veteran liked them, even if his smiles were brief and few and far in between, it made them just that more special to see. He never brought up the pills again, so Splendid figured the nurse had been telling the truth. Though it did make Splendid wonder what kind of medication Flippy needed. Was he sick? Did he have some sort of disease? Just thinking about Flippy being ill made Splendid’s stomach twist in knots.

“Will you pay attention. The only reason I called you here is because its serious.”

A voice interrupted his thoughts, he spent more and more time up in his head these days than normal, it would only end in disaster. He turned his head over to Splendont, who was, as usual, glaring at him with that permanent scowl on his face. It seemed to have gotten deeper in the past few days, not Splendid’s problem though. The blue haired hero turned his attention to what Splendont had called him over for, the cafe he liked to visit was completely destroyed, collapsed in on itself and scorch marks stained the pavement. He could only assume a gas leak and some idiot striking a match, wouldn’t be the first time.

“You pulled me away for this? Probably just some moron and a gas leak.” Splendid waved his hand and turned his head away, knowing from the smell alone that there were dead bodies within the rubble, he could smell the metallic bite of blood in the air. If anyone was alive, he’d probably hear them. Probably.

“You’re hopeless. If you’d use that small brain of yours for once you’d see this wasn’t a accident.” Splendont snapped back before he began to float over the rubble, Splendid following behind him, his curiosity hooking him and reeling him in. Splendont stopped over one of the partially exposed bodies, limbs were bent in wrong angles, bones exposed, skin charred as the scent of burning flesh made his nose wrinkle in distaste. He could tell from the scraps of pink hair and curved frame that this was likely Giggles, he wasn’t too bothered by it, he’d seen everyone who inhabited Happy Tree die at least once with his own eyes. They would come back tomorrow, so there was no need to really be bothered by it.

“What about her? Its just Giggles. She’s one of the waitresses here.”

“I don’t care who she is, but it wasn’t the explosion or the collapsing building that killed her.” Splendont drifted down to land on his feet, reaching over to tip her head back, having to use a bit of force since the body was already stiff. This exposed that her neck had a deep gash slit across her throat. Even that was enough to make Splendid’s brow arch but otherwise appear unconcerned. He was far too used to unexpected kinds of deaths. Every day the citizens seemed to find new, creative ways to accidentally get themselves killed. However, Splendont should be just the same, used to all the weird ways of death by now. So it was a bit odd he’d think of anything other than an accident by now.

“Are you saying someone did this intentionally?” Splendid frowned at the idea, who would want to murder someone? Everyone here was happy with their lives, if it weren’t for the curse and the clumsiness of the citizens, this place would be a utopia. Plus, he doubted anyone could really come up with such a plan and have it work out completely, Planning always ended in disaster with the citizens and no one escaped unscathed. Which meant it was possible the culprit was within the rubble still, but anyone beneath it all would likely be just mush and blood by now. “Who would do such a thing?”

“Well, this has never happened before and you’re friend just recently moved here. He’s an unknown, we know nothing about him.” Splendont turned his attention back to Splendid, letting go of Giggle’s head to float back up into the air, folding his arms over his chest in his usual annoyed posture.

“He’s been in the hospital and can barely walk, I doubt he has any part in this. Maybe someone just finally snapped.” Splendid tried to reason, he didn’t want his twin thinking that Flippy, the sweet omega could possibly be behind such attacks. It made him frustrated to think his twin would think such a thing.

“You said he was in the military, so he’s likely killed a person or two. Or more.” Splendont reasoned, but Splendid was just having a difficult time wrapping his head around the idea. The facts sounded straight on, too possible for Splendid to want to admit out loud. Could Flippy really have done this? When Splendid had checked in on him this morning, he was still having trouble moving too much with his chest and hand. His dominant hand was still in a cast, which meant he couldn’t possibly hold a knife. He’d studied Flippy closely enough, much to his embarrassment, to know that he’d never seen Flippy be able to use his left hand with much skill.

“Flippy’s hand was still in a cast this morning and he’s terrible at using his left hand, so there isn’t any way he could have cut so precisely! And we can use scent, if the killer is still alive, they’ve had to escape somehow, right? If we can catch a whiff of their scent, we’ll know right away!” Splendid perked up at his brilliant idea, looking at Splendont to expect him to be in awe at the fact he came up with a plan, his twin should be impressed. Splendont merely shrugged and began to drift away to get started with the idea.

“Worth a shot, better than floating around trying to get through your thick skull anyways.”

Splendid rolled his eyes, figures, Splendont wasn’t one to give anyone a compliment, especially not towards Splendid. The hero moved in the opposite direction, planning to start on the opposite side of Splendont and work his way around. He felt a bit foolish at the fact he was sniffing nearby walls and the ground for any trace of a clue, like some sort of scent hound. Technically, their sense of smell was better than any dog’s, all their senses were heightened thanks to their super powers. It could be a hassle sometimes, easily overwhelmed by too much noise or scents, which was why Splendid and his twin lived outside of the town.

He was halfway through his perimeter check when Splendont called him over, having found a scent leading away from the scene. He knew Splendont wouldn’t likely recognize the scent, his twin being more antisocial than he was. It was a miracle he could remember anyone at all, though it was a bit amusing when he got Shifty and Lifty mixed up, the two thieves hounded the red-head relentlessly about it. As Splendid drew near, Splendont had an odd expression on his face, giving off a bit of aggressive scent. Gross, such a sharp cedar scent was making his eyes burn. He’d never seen Splendont this amped up, even during their fights.

“Can you tone it down, Macho Man. You’re going to cover up the scent we’re supposed to track.” Splendid drifted a bit away from his alpha brother, the vibes he was getting was making him get antsy and aggressive in return, wanting to face off against the challenge.If both of them got out of control, their scents would not only mask the one they found, but they’d likely end up fighting again, Splendid had been enjoying their momentary peace treaty and wasn’t too keen to see it broken just because his brother couldn’t control himself.

“Whatever, I’m going back to the street for a breather, you find out who it is.” Splendont turned abruptly to drift back to the front of the destroyed cafe, leaving Splendid to find out who the cause behind all of this was. He wasn’t exactly eager to find out, slightly nervous that he’d catch the scent of juniper berries after all the facts Splendont had laid before him. He wished he could just turn away, to just ignore the fact murder had happened and pretend everything was fine and normal. Splendont was just seeing things, maybe he was stressed from all this hero work and wanted there to be more to their jobs than just babysitting clumsy citizens.

Splendid landed on the ground and crouched down, there was a few drops of blood, a trail leading a little ways down the alley before disappearing, the blood was from Cuddles, he already could smell that familiar scent.The other was stronger, more dominant as if the person was dominant and challenging whoever caught their scent. A direct threat, strong pine that made him bristle with the need to face the threat the scent present. It was no wonder Splendont had reacted so badly. This was an alpha scent, one that seemed to call out any other alpha and wanting to stake claim on Happy Tree. It was so unusual, the alphas that lived here were fairly peaceful, only having the occasional spat if there was someone in heat or rut.

With Splendont being the strongest alpha to reside in the town, to have another alpha claim what his twin perceived as his territory. The only one strong enough to face off against Splendont was him and Splendid really didn’t care too much for ‘owning’ this town, especially when before he’d been tempted to leave the lost cause all together. Though, just because he had no interest really in the town, it didn’t mean Splendont could boss him around, as his twin was well aware of. Regardless, this was a scent he’d never caught wind of before and thankfully, it wasn’t the soothing scent of Flippy.

With that stress off his shoulders, he returned to Splendont, who seemed to have managed to get himself under control once again thanks to the distance between him and the threatening scent. “So?” Splendont asked tersely. Well, under control seemed to be an overstatement as Splendid narrowed his eyes in warning at his brother. He didn’t care if his twin was riled up or not, he wouldn’t be getting away with using that tone with him. Splendont growled in return of the glare, making Splendid bristle and growl back in his own warning. There was silence as they glared at each other in a tense standoff, neither willing to make the first move at the moment.

Finally Splendont sighed and tried to relax a little, though he didn’t break the stare, his instincts wouldn’t let him but he stopped presenting himself as a threat. “Just tell me so we can get this over with.” He relented, apparently 'sorry’ wasn’t in his dictionary, but Splendid would take what he could get from the anti-hero.

“I don’t recognize the scent, its definitely alpha, but none of the alphas I know. It can’t be Flippy either, he’s an omega.”

“You know they have scent changers these days, right?” Splendont pressed still, putting Splendid on edge. His twin was right to be suspicious of the new arrival, but Splendid didn’t have to like it, in fact, it made him defensive.

“I know, but the hospital has him on heat suppressants. And we both know alphas don’t go into heat. And that scent wasn’t a beta either. Not even a Delta could make such a harsh scent, we both know that much.” Splendid reasoned. Heat suppressors were prescribed by a doctor, so one couldn’t just buy them over the counter since they made anyone other than an omega sick if they took them. So even if Flippy was an alpha, doctors wouldn’t give him heat suppressors. Flippy was clean and Splendid wanted his brother to leave it at that. Splendont gave the hero a long look, he wasn’t convinced but thankfully he didn’t press.

“Then who?”


	7. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendont doesn't handle his feelings very well.

Splendont’s POV:

Who did he think he was? To just come in between him and his brother? Splendont was stronger, better, faster than the little omega. By all rights, he should be the one Splendid paid attention to. Instead he was stuck watching from his perch in a tree, a safe distance away, not because he was secretly spying, he just happened to be in the same spot as Splendid and Flippy. He’d never seen Splendid actually pay attention to someone for more than two seconds, so to see him actually walking with his feet on the ground beside the veteran made him feel something he never thought he would feel in a way like this.

Splendont was very familiar with jealousy, but in this manner was completely foreign.

Splendid was mentally younger than him and it had always drawn out some sort of protective instinct from within the twin. If anyone was going to beat up Splendid, it would be him. As of the past week occurred, Splendid had spent most of his time hanging out with Flippy, despite Splendont’s words of caution. He still didn’t completely trust the omega. It was just all too much happening at once to be just purely coincidence. One could fool Splendid easily, but not Splendont. He would be there to keep his brother safe if his theories were somehow correct.

During this time of watching Flippy, even when he wasn’t with Splendid, nothing seemed abnormal about him. He was quiet and mostly kept to himself, then when someone said something kind or polite, there would be a faint smile on his lips. As if he wasn’t used to receiving such kindness. He was beginning to see why Splendid liked him, even though Splendont hated to admit it. The retired soldier just had a way about him that drew people in and made Splendont confused with all the conflicting emotions going on.

Maybe if Flippy wasn’t dragging Splendid away from him, he wouldn’t hold any animosity towards the omega, but his luck wasn’t that great. By all rights, Splendid should be paying attention to him, but Splendont knew the reason why he wasn’t the one having a leisurely stroll through the park. He wasn’t used to that type of stuff, Splendid had the blessing of not remembering his origins, but Splendont remembered it all and refused to ruin Splendid’s serene life with those troubles from their past. He never thought they’d be able to escape it, but here they were and the only thing troubling his mind was the one making Splendid laugh.

It was fate that Splendid had freed him from the mirror, he owed everything to the hero and yet he had never managed to thank him.

How could he when all he wanted was to one up Splendid? Every alpha instinct within him demanded that he prove himself better than his twin, it was the drive that allowed everyone to know that he was capable as an alpha. He just hadn’t realized that it meant something more that just proving Splendid was weak, he’d actually been trying to impress Splendid. The Delta thought he was unbeatable, that he didn’t need anyone to protect him, which is why he was with an omega, because he knew he could protect Flippy. Splendont had proved several times he could beat Splendid, ignoring all the times Splendid had kicked his ass.

He would have to do something about this problem later, he had more pressing matters to occupy his mind. Like the strange killer who was still running loose. He’d scoured the entire town looking for that scent, it was such a strong scent that it couldn’t be missed. However, it was like the person had vanished into thin air, Splendid claimed it was a ghost. Splendont had a more valid explanation, it was likely they were using some sort of scent suppressor. Anyone with that threatening and domineering of an alpha scent would drive all the alphas in the area mad, even some of the betas.With the threat to life running loose, even the omegas would be up in arms to defend those close to them.

So he kept the news to himself, Splendid he didn’t have to worry about since he was completely wrapped around Flippy’s little finger. If this kept up, it was only a matter of time before they took it to the next level, the idea of seeing a bonding bite on either one of them that weren’t from him made him agitated. A low growl rumbled up from him before he could stop himself. He thought he had better control over himself than this. He wasn’t wild and uncaring like his twin, he was supposed to be the cool-headed serious one. How was he supposed to work on this murder case if his mind always kept coming back to these two?!

He wanted to wait until he figured out who the killer was to figure out his feelings towards his twin, but at this rate, with all his alpha nature pressing on him, that was going to be impossible.There was one thing he could do that would ease his mind, but getting it done would require fighting Splendid. It wouldn’t be the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last.With a goal in mind, he eased himself off the tree branch, giving himself a good stretch to limber up and get ready for a brawl. He would likely end up getting hurt, but when they both clashed seriously, neither escaped unscathed.

Slowly, he drifted higher and higher into the sky, watching the park grow smaller and smaller beneath him. Clouds drifted by around him, white and fluffy in appearance but Splendont wasn’t in the mood to admire beauty at the moment. His eyes focused on the land beneath him, his super sight allowing him to pinpoint where Splendid and Flippy were currently buy ice cream from a cart. It was time to interrupt such a scene as he arched into a dive, letting himself become streamline as he dived. He could risk crashing down on Splendid, but despite his anger, he had no intention on harming Flippy, the soldier was still a citizen and he was still a hero of sorts. Plus, after all that observing, he really couldn’t find it in himself to hurt the omega.

Instead he knew Splendid would snap his head back, hearing his twin dive-bombing down on him. Instinctively, Splendid shoved Flippy away and down to keep him safe as he launched himself up to meet Splendont in the air. With Splendont’s greater speed, he crashed far heavier against his twin, twisting as limbs collided and fists landed against flesh with heavy thuds. Within the air, neither refused to give and inch as Splendid’s fist slammed in a vicious right hook against his cheek, causing his head to jerk to the side. His lips peeled back to bare his larger, more intimidating canines, his lower lip busted from the blow. Snarling ripped through the air from the twins, feral almost as they wrestled for dominance while careening wildly about in the air.

Splendont slammed his palm in the center of Splendid’s chest with enough force to knock the air out of him and tear him from Splendont. That red jumpsuit was in tatters from teeth and claws being bared from the more bestial of fights. Both were reacting to being in the presence of an omega, but Splendont moreso with not only the omega but the beta he wanted as well. A beta who continuously defied him around every turn. He reared his body back, lifting his right foot high up into the air before slamming it down as soon as Splendid crashed into the ground with a small dent. Though when Splendont’s heel slammed down into his twin’s abdomen, the small dent turned into a crater, the ground shivering as if in fear and awe of the raging alpha.

Splendid wheezed and rolled over onto his side, coughing before spitting out a bit of blood. By this point, Splendont would’ve left him alone, his dominance confirmed at least in this one fight. Not this time, however, too much was at risk and the fear Splendont felt was fueling his fury.He was on Splendid in an instant, hands encased in fingerless gloves slamming down on those shoulders, shoving his twin face down into the rocks and dirt. Even in this position, the dazed Splendid managed to growl in anger and warning, but it only made Splendont’s scarlet eyes blaze further with the need to prove himself.

His bloodied lips were parted, panting heavily and causing the blood to mist in the air, filling it with the scent of metal and burning cedar. Rage boiled off him, it was enough to cower even alphas, but never his impossible brother who refused to be cowed by aggressive alpha brother. The man was an idiot and brought this onto himself as Splendont’s jaws opened slowly, as if savoring the moment. His iory canines were thick and a bit longer than the usual alpha’s, his lower ones had become a bit sharper in his more feral state. A string of thick heated saliva clung from their tips, making him look more savage than ever before.

It was then that he lunged for the back of Splendid’s neck.


	8. Quitters Never Win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid and Splendont find out something new.

He could feel the heat of his brother’s breath scorching the back of his neck and for the first time in his life, the hero felt fear.

He never thought in all his life someone would think about biting him, he was too much like an alpha to ever bend to the will of one. He didn’t like it, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. His brain was screaming at him to run, to fight back, but his body was frozen from shock and aching with pain from the abuse he’d received. If he hadn’t been too concerned and wrapped up with Flippy, he might’ve been able to go all out without hesitation, but he’d been taken completely by surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his twin’s hands clamp on his shoulders with a near crushing grip, forcing him down as rocks and dirt scraped at his face but left no damage.

He didn’t understand why his brother would bite him either, Splendid had tried to get along with his twin when they first met, but Splendont turned him down. They constantly fought and competed against one another, trying to prove that they were superior over the other. Was this just another tactic to use against him? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought, to have something that the romance books idolized, the bonding bite was meant for love and intimacy, to bring two people closer together. To know his brother would do such a thing, to taint such a pure and wonderful moment, he was losing hope in the red-haired male.

He had hoped that one day they could gain some sort of friendship. He hadn’t hoped for a friendship like he had with Flippy, where it was all about reading quietly on the couch together or taking walks through the park. Splendont wasn’t that type of person, but the other day when they had been investigating the crime scene, he felt like that sort of friendship could work. Splendont was his brother, he expected rough housing and bullying, but he wanted the good parts of being a brother too, parts that they were missing out on. Now, he feared he would never get that chance as he squeezed his eyes shut, simply waiting for the pain.

None came as suddenly the weight of his twin was knocked off his back, hearing the grunts and snarls of Splendont and someone else, Splendid hurried to push himself up to his feet. He swayed a little unsteadily and his back hurt like hell, but he was frozen in place by the scene unfolding before him. Splendont was a superbeing, the only one who could really go up against him was Splendid, so for someone to knock him off the hero’s back and have him pinned on the ground had to be someone just as strong to face off against a raging alpha.

He just hadn’t expected Flippy to be that person.

Yet here he was straddling Splendont with both hands wrapped around a combat knife as he leaned into it, putting his weight behind the blade while Splendont hand his own hands around Flippy’s wrists, visibly struggling to keep the sharp blade from piercing through his right eye. He looked startled out of his feral state, taken off guard that the omega would attack him, but that was the thing about omegas. While they weren’t quick to fight, they weren’t ones to be messed with, especially when someone they cared about was in danger. They could be just as aggressive with their drive to protect and with Flippy’s military training, he had the intent and ability to kill.

He had to stop this, he couldn’t let Flippy hurt Splendont or vice versa. Even if Splendont had just tried to do something that Splendid wouldn’t forgive, he didn’t wish any harm on his sibling. He climbed out of the crater with great difficulty but the two seemed to be stuck in a stalemate, neither one backing down. It was so strange to see Flippy violent with the direct intent to hurt someone, his friend was all soft and kind, a gentle soul who seemed quietly reserved about the world around him. He wanted that Flippy back, before Flippy made a mistake he would certainly regret. When he managed to stumble over, he reached out a hand to place on Flippy’s shoulder, his touch gentle to convey he didn’t mean harm.

“Flippy? You… You have to stop.”

The veteran jerked his head around to peer over his shoulder at Splendid. The hero could see those dilated pupils, ringed with forest green, he seemed almost lost in his omega senses, consumed by the need to protect. Usually only omegas attacked with the intent to kill when one of their kids were harmed or in danger, but Splendid supposed that being in a War had changed Flippy. The bitter scent of rotting juniper berries made him want to step back and avoid such anger, he didn’t know how to respond to an angry omega when he only experienced butting heads with alphas. Splendid remained still, trying to force his scent back down after fighting against Splendont, doing his best to do what betas did, to soothe out conflict.

“C'mon, Flippy. Its over.” He tried to soothe out, not realizing he’d put a bit of rumbling croon to his voice, relying more on his rarely used softer beta instincts to call back Flippy from his protective state. Flippy looked back at Splendont, slowly withdrawing as the adrenaline high was slowly dissolving, leaving his hands shaking as he holstered the knife back into its sheath hiding in the back of his pants. He didn’t say a word as he stood up, Splendid couldn’t get a read on that closed off face. He reached out, trying to drag Flippy into a comforting embrace, to tell him that everything was okay. Instead Flippy batted his hand gently away and began to walk away, leaving the two twins baffled.

“What the hell was that?” Splendont grunted as he pushed himself up to his feet as if he was more concerned about Flippy attacking him than what he’d been trying to do just before hand. The lack of an apology now that Splendont’s head was clear from the alpha fog pissed Splendid off to know end. Did his twin feel no remorse for his actions? Splendid ground his teeth, his jaws clenching hard enough to make a muscle in his cheek twitch. That asshole. Everything had been going perfectly fine today until he ruined it. By now they were supposed to be heading back to his place and share dinner, Splendid had promised to teach Flippy how to cook so the veteran could help out around the kitchen.

Everything had gone out the window as it seemed Flippy would rather be alone right now, though Splendid was sure to visit him later to make sure he was alright. Maybe some desserts would help cheer the omega up, baking would give them some time to cool off. Right now though, there was no way Splendid was cool as his blue gaze turned onto his twin, leveling him with a glare that should make anyone fear. Splendont only bristled again, feeling the anger directed at him as he turned his head a little to make eye contact and hold it. The anti-hero held himself in a more defensive posture, which was unusual since Splendont was always eager to throw the first punch. Maybe he did feel a little guilty, but Splendid was about to make him feel a lot more.

————

Flippy’s POV:

When Flippy made it back to his home, he made a beeline towards his bathroom, nearly tripping over his own feet trying to get there. He needed his medication before he lost control, he’d been so close to losing it when he had attacked Splendont. He yanked open the mirror to reveal the medicine cabinet, his hands were far too shaky and uncoordinated as he was mentally distracted fighting for control. When he found the right medication bottle, after spilling a majority of everything on the shelves off into the sink and counter, he struggled to open it. He nearly ripped the entire cap off in his desperation and spilled out nearly half of the entire bottle’s contents into his hand, a few more spilled over onto the floor.

He shoved the lot into his mouth and simply stuck his head under the faucet to drink straight from the tap, nearly choking himself in the rush to get the pills down. He didn’t care if this was past the recommended dosage, he knew he wouldn’t die from overdose, even though before reaching Happy Tree, he wished he could. Ever since coming here, meeting all the friendly people, meeting Splendid, he wanted something more in life. He wanted that dream of everything being nice, that everything could go his way without a hitch. But that was just a dream. He’d became too lax, too comforted by the thought that Splendid could protect him, keep him self from the aftereffects that the war had done to him.

It wouldn’t be long now until the pills took their effect, with how many he took he’d likely pass out, meaning he and everyone else would be safe, at least for now. He just needed to remain in control until he could no longer move. He heard his other ego laughing at the line of thoughts and hesitantly, he reached up to close the medicine cabinet to face his tormentor. His green eyes adverted when he caught sight of yellow ones boring through him. Nothing was safe, all his thoughts and feelings were laid bare to Fliqpy. It was why he should’ve kept to himself, but now the one in the mirror could hurt him in even more ways.

“We were so close, Flippy!”

That cheerful tone was sickening and Flippy just wished the pills would kick in a little quicker so he didn’t have to listen to his other half. He wanted some peace, luckily Fliqpy only spoke to him when he was alone these days, the violent personality had grown wise. Neither wanted to be locked away, so Fliqpy had grown accustomed to keeping himself under the radar.

“I really don’t think a knife would do much against a super hero. Why don’t you just give up before something bad happens.” He sighed softly, before he had no hope of someone killing them. Fliqpy was inhumanly strong and skilled in the arts of war. However, they hadn’t gone up against two superbeings before, Flippy knew they were practically indestructible from what he’d seen Splendid do, his friend was always eager to show off for the retired soldier.

“Quitters never win, Flippy. Everyone has a weakness, if not, I’ll just have to create a new one.”


	9. Schemes.

The cold tile floor was the first thing Flippy noticed as he was starting to wake. How long had he’d been out was beyond his knowledge at the moment and yet he still felt exhausted. With no drive to get up off the bathroom floor, he remained laying there, his body felt heavy and stiff from laying on the hard surface for so long, reluctant to move. Green eyes stared at the numerous bottles of pills that lay scattered over the floor, luckily, none of them were open but he seemed to have knocked them all off the counter before he passed out. It was a reminder that he had to take his other medications before he was thrown out of sync.

He reached for a familiar bottle, squinting a little to read the label just to double check to make sure he had his heat suppressors correctly. Like birth control for women, he had t take one of these every day to prevent himself from going into heat. However, it was recommended from the doctors that an omega should plan at least two heats a year to be healthy. Flippy never had one in his entire life. By the time he reached maturity, he’d already been drafted into the military which forced any omega to be constantly on them. Getting a heat on the battlefield could lead to disaster, so Flippy had never the time to plan one out during his time.

When he’d retired, or rather dismissed, from the military, he was scared. He had it drilled into his brain that heats were bad, that if he went into one, it could cause suffering onto others. So he remained taking his medication without planning for a break. Sure, it was unhealthy, but nothing about Flippy’s life was exactly healthy. With his alter ego a constant threat to everyone around him, he didn’t want to have to deal with losing control because of a heat. He didn’t know how he would act, if his ego could even come out during those times. He didn’t want to risk it, it was difficult enough keeping him in check. So far, he hadn’t killed anyone, Fliqpy liked to make sure Flippy knew when he killed someone. To let that guilt weigh on him, slowly crushing him.

He opened the cap and pulled free a tiny pill, too small that he was always afraid he’d drop it and it would go missing. He pushed it into his mouth and swallowed it dry, with it being so small, he really didn’t need water. When he put the cap on, he knew he would have to get up sometime, even though he wanted to hide in the bathroom and just wish the world away. He couldn’t face it, couldn’t face the troubles of the world, couldn’t face Splendid. What would his friend think after that show he pulled? Everyone was scared of him because he was ex-military, afraid because as a soldier, they knew he likely had killed people in the war. Here had been different, a fresh start and everyone had been welcoming because they hadn’t seen the other side of him.

Now, both Splendid and Splendont had seen a glimpse of what he was capable of, they likely wouldn’t trust him anymore. Already he missed hanging out with Splendid, how the hero made it seem like he’d been the most important thing in the world to him. He sighed out softly, letting his mind replay all the moments he spent with Splendid. He actually laughed the time he accidentally spilled flour all over Splendid’s front when the blue haired hero was trying to teach him how to bake. In punishment, Splendid had hugged Flippy and transferred some of the flour onto him as well. Or the time they had to stay in because it was raining, the thunder usually scared him, but with a blanket around him and tucked against Splendid’s side, he was able to continue reading his book in peace. Now, that would be all over.

He couldn’t stay, it wasn’t like he’d be better off anywhere else but here he couldn’t face Splendid again, not after trying to kill his brother. He knew how the hero felt about Splendont, despite the ranting and frustration Splendid presented, it was obvious he did care about his twin. While it was tempting to just up and leave without telling Splendid, he just couldn’t, he wanted to see Splendid just one last time, he needed to confirm his fears before he actually left. It would be a cold reminder as to why it was a bad idea to let anyone get close. He couldn’t visit Splendid in his current state, his clothes wrinkled, hair disheveled, he wanted to at least look nice even though he felt on the verge of shattering at any moment.

Groaning, he pushed himself up, ignoring the mess he’d made with all his medication and other toiletries. He almost expected to see those horrendous yellow eyes greet him when he faced the mirror, but he was only face with his tired, ruined look. His skin a bit clammy and pale, looking exactly how he felt. He struggled through his daily routine, brushing his teeth, combing his hair which didn’t look as feathery as usual since he hadn’t taken a shower. He didn’t trust his legs well enough at the moment to risk taking a shower. He knew he was still recovering from all the pills he swallowed, leaving him weak, but keeping everyone else safe.

Once he was presentable enough, he left the bathroom, leaving the mess as he had no motivation to clean it all up right now. Some coffee should help him clear his head as he made his way down the hall. One hand stretched out to brush against the wall, a safety precaution in case he lost his balance. He was far too used to collapsing, hitting his head, or breaking something during these moments. He didn’t want to stay in Happy Tree any longer due to having to visit the hospital again. He had quite enough of that place, especially since it had taken a little while for Splendid to curb his strength and excitement around him.

When he made it to the kitchen and to the coffee pot, he paused when he reached for his bag of coffee, staring at the fact there were two bags. Splendid had brought it over when he decided to have a late night movie party and spent the night on the couch. Flippy had let him because Splendid had bribed him with the promise of making breakfast for him in the morning. Flippy hadn’t realized how far he’d allowed Splendid to come into his life, it was borderlining from friends to someone in a relationship. That was something Flippy never imagined him having, but he’d been so caught up enjoying his time with Splendid, he never noticed the bond growing between them slowly and steadily.

He grabbed Splendid’s brand of coffee and put it on after pouring water into the coffee maker, deciding to at least give it a try to see if he liked it. It was a foolish notion, to want to know what Splendid liked when he planned on running like a coward. He glanced at the fridge, debating on making breakfast but his stomach still wasn’t feeling well, so maybe toast would help settle it. Once he put bread in the toaster, he stood in the kitchen, at a loss of what to do, normally he’d go outside and grab the daily paper to read, but he was scared to open his door, scared to face the outside world. In his house, surrounded by familiar sights and scents, he could find comfort in himself.

Restless now by standing and doing nothing, he moved into the adjoining living room to sit down on the couch, dragging his favorite blanket around him. Swaddled in the soft, velvety feel, it allowed him to calm down a little. Ducking his head, he buried his face into the brown throw blanket, inhaling the scent. It was supposed to be his soothing omega juniper scent, but now it was laced with the warm, powdery scent of Sandalwood. Splendid. He sighed out slowly, Splendid must have used the blanket when he stayed the night, Flippy hadn’t had the chance to wash it, but since he didn’t use it very often, it wasn’t dirty. He closed his eyes, letting himself have a moment of weakness as he inhaled the mixed scent deeply into his lungs, letting it warm him, steady him.

He was tempted to just drag the blanket back to his bedroom and curl up on his bed, safely tucked away so he could pretend everything was fine. A nice, dark and cool retreat to let him rest off this ‘hangover’, maybe meeting up with Splendid could wait until tomorrow. He’d face the hero with a clear head, spending some time alone in his home would help ease the stress, he needed all the strength he could muster if he was going to face his friend. Splendid was popular, so it shouldn’t be too difficult for him to move on. Everyone waved at him, smiled, and even idolized him. Flippy was just a veteran shoved to the side because no one really knew how to deal with someone like him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, his eyes opening as his heart rate picked up the pace. A strange excitement buzzed through him because he knew the only one who ever visited him here was Splendid. He couldn’t appear too eager when he wanted to rush to the door, couldn’t let the fantasy he’d been living to resume. He had to face reality sometime as he pushed himself up off the couch. Doing his best to steel himself, trying to mentally prepare what he was going to say to Splendid as if that would make it any better. Slowly, he cracked open the door when he reached it, just enough to allow one green eye to peer out and up to quietly meet Splendid’s.

He looked worse for wear, a few bandages here and there, likely from fighting his twin, but his usually perfect hair looked messy, as if he’d been constantly running his fingers through it. By the looks of the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, the stress had kept him up all night, making Flippy feel guilty.The veteran quickly glanced down and away, trying not to feel the draw Splendid had. He wanted to pull the hero close, for Splendid to hold onto him and tell him he wasn’t going anywhere, that they were still friends. Maybe a little more than friends. Splendid pushed the door open gently, making sure Flippy didn’t fall over. Flippy wanted to deny Splendid entrance, but he felt himself bending to the blue-eyed hero. Reluctantly, he stepped away from the door, allowing Splendid to enter.

He stared down at those red sneakers, watching them step into his home and hearing the door click as it was shut behind him. The silence stretched on as neither of them said a word, trying to find the right thing to say. Just when Flippy was about to break and start rambling about how sorry he was, he felt fingers curl beneath his chin, the touch was light, measured to keep Splendid from hurting him. With a tender urging, Flippy found his head being tilted up, his green eyes raising to meet Splendid’s, his gaze full of fear, of heartache, and silent suffering. What Flippy saw in those blue depths stole his breath away, soft concern, a warm care along with something softer, something unspoken growing between them that both were too nervous, too scared to explore.

Flippy felt his body warm from head to toe, becoming aware of how close Splendid had gotten without him noticing, almost able to feel the warmth coming off of the hero’s body. He stood there under the exploring gaze of Splendid, watching the taller male take in his features as if he simply couldn’t get enough of them and committed them to memory. The scent of Splendid was welcoming, enticing, while it soothed it also sparked excitement at the same time, Flippy felt high off the scent. Then he could see it, Splendid moving slowly, cautiously as if one quick move could make the omega run away once again. Flippy stood rooted to the ground, entranced by how close Splendid was getting.

When he felt warm breath dance over his lips, Flippy leaned up on his toes, easing closed the gap between their lips, drawn in by the moment.All was forgotten the moment he felt those lips on his own, firm and yet soft, such contradictions were the perfect combination. Flippy was new to this, didn’t know how to kiss aside from what he read in romance books. It seemed Splendid had figured it out after a moment of hesitation. Melting into the kiss as those lips moved against his, slowly encouraging Flippy to participate. Eventually, Flippy moved with Splendid, getting out of sync a time or two with their gentle motions but Splendid moved to get Flippy back on track.

A hand slid up his back, settling on the lower curve of his back, guiding his body closer until they were pressed together. Flippy’s eyes drifted closed, letting the moment wash over him, the comfort and safety being in Splendid’s arms making sure to chase away all his fears. The hand on his chin moved, gradually sliding his palm to cup one of Flippy’s soft cheeks, treating the veteran as if he were made of glass. His skin felt highly aware of the contact, making him yearn for more. He wanted to be touched as if he was the most precious thing in the world, that he mattered even if only to one person. Eventually, Splendid pulled away, allowing Flippy to gasp for breath he hadn’t know he needed, Splendid could’ve held his breath longer as his lips began to trail kisses down along Flippy’s jaw, making the retired soldier tip his head to the side, and omega way of submitting and his own way to encourage Splendid for more of those kisses.

The kisses ended at his scent glad in the crook of his neck, usually hidden by the collar of his army jacket, but Splendid’s hand eased one shoulder of the jacket off, exposing more of that marred skin. He should bee concerned, he wasn’t certain if he was ready for this as it was a big step and Splendid seemed to be nuzzling against the source of Flippy’s scent as if he was completely addicted and entranced. What he didn’t expect was the tongue that dragged over his scent gland, making his entire body quake and drawing a quiet moan from him. It was far too sensitive to be normal, making Flippy start to struggle through the fog growing in his mind. Something was wrong here.

“Splendid, something… something’s wrong.” He managed to mumbled out between breaths, sounding dazed and distance. Splendid hesitated a moment as if struggling to stop for a moment before he looked up at Flippy. The hero looked torn between continuing to please the omega or to figure out what was bothering Flippy. Flippy needed air, the things Splendid was doing to him made him feel a little too warm in his clothes. Some space was needed, along with cool air to clear their minds. However Flippy was finding it difficult to pull away from the comforting embrace and the promise of what Splendid could give him. He shouldn’t feel like this.

“Did, um, did you take your medicine.” Splendid seemed to manage to slur out as if drunk, but it didn’t make sense. Flippy had made sure to grab the right bottle, he had read the label and everything. Now that Splendid had suggested such things, Flippy did sort of feel like this was what the beginning of a heat would be, if he believed what he read in romance books. His fingers curled into the front of Splendid’s jumpsuit, clinging to him as he looked confused as to why this was happening to him.

It was only when he heard familiar laughing echoing in the back of his mind, he knew what his alter ego had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will involve smut, I'll change the warnings before I post it. Also you can skip the next chapter if you're a pure cinnamon roll. Or keep reading if you're a pure sin-namon roll.


	10. Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid and Flippy do the horizontal tango. What more is there that needs to be said.

Splendid had never felt this way before, his body was growing hot, too hot for his jumpsuit. The sweet taste of Flippy staining his tongue, making him yearn for more. He wasn’t certain he could ever get his fill of the male squirming in his arms, he knew Flippy was struggling, conflicted with the moment. Splendid felt the same way, as a beta, he shouldn’t be drawn in so easily, but here he was with his mouth brushing over the source of that heavy scent that had drawn him in. He could hear Flippy whimper out something, but Splendid’s pounding heart muffled anything coherent. All he knew was that with Flippy trying to escape his arms, rubbing himself unintentionally against Splendid to stir up the fire building within him.

He hadn’t meant for it to go this way, he had the full intention to just come over here to make sure Flippy was okay, but as soon as that door cracked open, a wisp of a alluring scent called out to him, making his mouth water. When he’d entered the house, the scent surrounded him, luring him in and drowning all reason until the sight of Flippy, so vulnerable and sweet made him move into action. He wanted to chase away the pain, the fear and when Flippy had met his gaze, he knew he had to do something. His fingers curled into that army jacket, slowly easing it further from Flippy’s shoulders, hearing the omega give a small, unsure sound as if any more would cause him to flee.

Splendid couldn’t have that, not when he desire more from the shorter male. Stepping forward, he began to herd the omega back against one of the nearest walls and with one final little push, he managed to shove Flippy flush against the wall, caging him with his body. To soothe away the whine and the fear, his tongue dragged along the column of his throat, leaving a trail of warm saliva and making Flippy’s head tip back in complete submission.Splendid pursed his lips blowing a bit of cool air along the trail he’d left, pleased to feel Flippy shiver against him and try to curl into his body.

“Splendid, we… we shouldn’t.” That breathless voice was close to his ear, making him groan, knowing Flippy was nervous and still fearful of what was about to happen, made Splendid want to soothe him and show him that Splendid would take care of everything, even if he wasn’t an alpha, he could still satisfy every waking need within the omega, he was certain of it. He had no concern of the consequences, he was living in the moment and right now he just wanted to sink into the passions with the male he had captured against the wall. To convince Flippy further, his mouth opened, keeping his teeth concealed behind his lips as he sealed his mouth around the bit of soft skin at the base of his jaw near his ear.

Pulling a tight suction gradually, he allowed his tongue to slip out, lovingly stroking in languid circles, appreciating the taste of the omega. His own warm sandalwood scent thickening, making the air around them heavy with desire, mixing in with the velvety scent of juniper. Flicking his eyes up, he watched as the blush deepened across Flippy’s face, the sweet sound of his shaky moan reaching his ears, encouraging him more. His hands slid down Flippy’s body, admiring his frame, memorizing every slight curve before the settled perfectly at the other male’s hips. He could feel the omega’s weight slowly being put on his hands, he was making Flippy’s knees weak from the numbing sensation of the dark mark he was leaving at that sensitive point.

While he wanted to stay, wanting to fulfill every yearning desire Flippy had right against the wall, he knew he could do so much more elsewhere. Gliding his hands down and around to the back of Flippy’s thighs, he hefted the short male up, spreading his legs so they curled around the hero’s waist. He growled roughly against Flippy’s skin as the veteran’s ass settled just above his groin and with the ceaseless wiggling from the omega, he was rubbing up against him in the most delicious of ways. Driving Splendid mad with need, stirring up the heat building within them, soon there would be a wildfire of mindless lust if Splendid wasn’t careful. While the idea was tempting, this wasn’t the right spot, not for the first time at least.

His hands grazed over those legs, loving the way they were hooked about him, refusing to let Splendid get any space between them. His fingers fanned out once he reached Flippy’s backside, curling a bit to dig into the jeans, making him annoyed that he couldn’t feel the soft skin. He would remedy that soon as he released the skin he’d captured, lowering his gaze to admire the red mark he’d left on that milky white skin, the urge to leave more marks on Flippy rode him hard, he wanted Flippy to be his, completely his. He pressed a kiss against the spot, showing how much he adored the mark. Lifting his head, he wanted to see Flippy’s face, the sight made him suck in a quick breath. Those red, rounded cheeks, the slightly tussled green hair. Those green eyes slightly hazy from the heat as they met his stare, yearning for more, he could here the soft pleas spill from those lips, making him impossibly harder than before.

He had to move before his own knees gave out, but he had no intention in leaving Flippy, instead he leaned down to press his lips against the omega’s once again. Tipping his head to the side, he wasn’t satisfied with a simple press of lips. His tongue eased out, dragging over the seam of Flippy’s lips, wanting permission to enter. Flippy was all to willing to grant him access. Splendid’s tongue swept in with ease. His touch wasn’t completely dominating but he was definitely taking the lead to drag Flippy’s tongue into a lazy dance to continue adding fuel to the fire. The heat was still in its starting stages, from what Splendid had read about, it wouldn’t be long until Flippy was mindless and putty in his hands. He was eager for it, but nervous as well, he wasn’t certain how he would be, would it trigger a rut within him? He’d never gone through one, but he wasn’t scared. This was Flippy, he was confident to let himself go and certain he wouldn’t hurt the omega.

During the kiss, Splendid pulled away from the wall, keeping Flippy flush against him as he made his way towards the veteran’s bedroom, growling out at the delectable taste that he found in the heaven of Flippy’s mouth, it was addicting and he never wanted to pull away.He could feel those arms curl about his neck, fingers burying into his fluffy blue hair, curling to hold on tight. Before they knew it, they were falling onto the soft bed, splendid shifting his hands to catching himself on his elbows, not wanting to crush Flippy by landing too heavily on top of him. It was growing hot, too hot, like it was starting to melt his mind into mush and pure instincts. The more he sucked in air through his nose, the more he took in the sweet call of an omega’s heat growing, roused by his actions and scent. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, feeling a little light headed as his white undershirt was clinging to his sweating body, he hadn’t expected him to react this quickly, but Flippy’s scent had taken a drastic change.

“Flippy.” He managed to get out, his voice rough with desire, fringed with a growl as his body quivered with restraint. He looked down and expected Flippy to be confused, but instead he could see those dilated pupils staring up at him with such a craving that Splendid found it difficult to think of why he’d stopped. His tongue rolled over the front of his top teeth, his canines aching and he knew instantly how he’d only get relief and it was to sink them into the unmarked flesh of Flippy’s neck. He stared down, his blue eyes heated as Flippy had his head turned and his chin tipped up as if taunting him with the idea of a bite. Now wasn’t the right time, he wanted Flippy lost in the throes of pleasure before he sank his teeth in deep. The first thing he had to do was get Flippy out of his clothes.

His hands moved from their places beside Flippy, brushing down the sides so his fingers could catch the bottom hem of his shirt. In a tease, he pulled the shirt up gradually, his eyes shifting down to admire every inch of scarred, beautiful skin. While he didn’t like the idea over someone hurting Flippy, it was all in the past and now Splendid was here to keep him safe and protected. He had to pause so he could pry Flippy’s arms from around his neck, the other male seemed clingy and needy, wanting to touch and hold, but Splendid needed those arms free for just a moment. Tugging the black shirt up and over Flippy’s head, he dropped it off the edge of the bed. Now with nothing stopping him from showing the omega his appreciation, Splendid lowered himself to brush his lips in a ghost of a touch down Flippy’s bared neck and down towards those fragile collarbones. The tip of his tongue traced over them, a soft touch that caused Flippy to move restlessly beneath him.

While his fingertips skated over warm skin to reach for the button and fly of those military pants, his lips set course to try to kiss away the long ago suffering that Flippy had gone through. Each long pink ridge, each puckered wound, his lips found and pressed against them. This only served to heighten Flippy’s pleasure, his skin already flushed with heat and sensitivity, it was pure blissful torture. Splendid’s deft fingers pried the button free of its loop and from the quiet sound of the zipper descending join in the soft whimpering moans that escaped Flippy’s parted lips. As his own lips roamed, his hands hooked the edges of Flippy’s pants, easing them down until they reached his knees, it was then that Splendid had to sit up so he could pull them the rest of the way off.

At this angle, he could see Flippy laid out before him like a decadent meal he couldn’t wait to sink into. Flushed with passion, pink nipples perked with yearning. But the thing that drew Splendid’s eye the most was how hard Flippy was, able to see a bit of pre beading at the tip. If his alpha nature wasn’t driving him so hard, he would’ve taken more time to explore and please the omega until there was no doubt that Flippy belonged to him. That Flippy would always crave his touch and no one else. Once those pants joined Flippy’s shirt on the floor, Splendid brushed his hands along Flippy’s inner thighs, which seemed to make him grow even more lost in the slow build of anticipation. His touch forced those legs wider, just wanting to admire the view, but what Splendid didn’t expect was a wave of a stronger scent, heady enough to knock any sense he had left out of him. It seemed Flippy’s heat had finally reached its peak and was even effecting Splendid.

His blunt nails dug into those soft thighs as his grip tightened but he was losing this battle, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy this soft, intimate moment much longer. Releasing Flippy’s legs, he surged forward, shoving Flippy up a bit so his head was pressed against the headboard, cushioned by a pillow. Splendid’s hips were wedged between Flippy’s, keeping him spread open as he could feel the omega’s slick starting to stain his pants. Hovering over Flippy, who was staring up at him with such desperate need that it could make any man crumble. Splendid clenched his jaw, a growl rumbling up past his throat and causing Flippy to shiver in pleasant delight beneath him. “Take off my clothes. Now.” He bit out, maybe a little too harshly but it was still laced with his aggressive desire.

The order didn’t fall on deaf ears as Flippy seemed all too willing, for one to appease the alpha and two, he wanted that skin to skin contact so desperately that he accidentally broke the zipper to Splendid’s jumpsuit off its track. Fumbling a bit, Flippy didn’t have the patience and neither did Splendid, After a few yanks, the jumpsuit was opened enough for Flippy to push the arms of the suit off Splendid’s shoulders. The hero offered a little help, lifting his hands off the bed so he could peel out of the sleeves. Toeing off his sneakers and socks, he wiggled and raised up a little to help Flippy push the jumpsuit the rest of the way down his body.When Flippy tried to remove the white undershirt, Splendid ran out of patience and his head dived down to begin his assault on Flippy’s neck. When Flippy had his fingers in Splendid’s shirt, it was when Splendid nipped a bit harshly, the pain followed by pleasure made his hands jerk. The white shirt ripped at the seams, falling from the hero’s lean, sculpted body and Flippy shook his hands to rid himself of the remains.

Flippy couldn’t admire the beta’s body, Splendid was pressed close, rocking his hips in a rough grind, wearing only his heart patterned boxers, but it wasn’t enough to prevent him from feeling himself rubbing against Flippy. His chest slid against Flippy’s, slightly stick with sweat as he was in the process of rubbing his strong scent all over Flippy while in turn marking himself with Flippy’s. At the sound of his name, moaned so pleasantly from those lips, Splendid knew it was time, he didn’t have the mind to be nervous, even if it was his first time. The dominant beta could only think about sealing the deal and making sure his omega was satiated. Leaning back a bit, his hands moving to Flippy’s legs, he used his strength to turn and shove Flippy onto his stomach, allowing Splendid to gain complete control of how this would go.

Blanketing Flippy with his body, keeping the squirming male pinned while he pushed his boxers down, feeling the bit of relief to finally free himself. Though it was nothing compared to the way he rocked himself against Flippy, his erection wedged into the crack of his ass. The slide of skin to sensitive skin made him groan out, his mouth close to Flippy’s ear, allowing him to hear closely to what he was doing to the hero. However, that bit of flesh was too tempting and Splendid found his teeth worrying Flippy’s ear, causing the veteran to try to be as still as he could for the dominant beta, not wanting to suffer a bite. While one of Splendid’s hands settled on Flippy’s hips, his barely restrained grip likely to leave bruises as evidence of his wildness, he pulled on Flippy, making him raise up on his knees a little to angle his ass just right for him.

Eventually, Splendid released Flippy’s ear, letting him turn his head so he could breathe out the side properly, the hero had other goals in mind. What were once soft kisses had turned into harsh nips and small bites that threatened to puncture skin at any moment as he descended towards Flippy’s shoulder.His free hand came into play then, wrapping around the base of his own member to steady and guide himself, from all the grinding he’d down, he was already covered in the slick Flippy had produced due to his heat. So when he felt the crown press against an entrance, Splendid wasted no time, far too gone for teasing or working Flippy open to accept him. That wasn’t the only thing he did either.

When he gave a short, rough thrust, mercilessly sheathing himself to the hilt, his mouth opened and his jaws clamped shut like a beartrap. Those sharp upper and lower canines tearing through flesh with ease, his jaw tight so the omega couldn’t escape him. Flippy screamed out from a mixture of feelings that ripped through him, tears breaching his eyes, blurring his vision, not that he could do anything other than feel. He choked on the ending of his cry, the pain was intense, from such a forceful intrusion, he’d been completely unprepared and scared to move in fear of it hurting even more. Luckily, Splendid couldn’t move, frozen in place from the amazing feel of wet heat surrounding him, squeezing so tight that it stole his very breath away. His entire body quaked, thinking he’d lose himself right there.

He didn’t know how long he remained right there, blinded by pleasure, but it was only when Flippy began to wreathe beneath him carefully, testing out his capabilities of handling Splendid, did the hero manage to snap back. He kept his teeth embedded into Flippy’s shoulder, wanting to keep him from moving too much in his needy little demands. Splendid rolled his hips, testing as he groaned out from just the slightest little shift inside Flippy, the smaller male’s moan joining his. Slowly, he pulled his hips make, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as just trying to move within that tight embrace was taxing on his sanity. However, he couldn’t take it slow any longer, just enough to savor the feel before he slammed home again, making Flippy cry out, this time with less pain and a bit more pleasure as his back arched inwards, pressing his ass up a little harder against Splendid.

Splendid finally released Flippy’s shoulder, blood smeared over his ivory teeth and over Flippy’s once perfect skin. He was too wrapped up in his dominant nature to try to stop the bleeding as he was already moving on with the need to mark more of the omega so no one would doubt who he belonged to. His once fluffy hair was now plastered over his head from sweat, falling into his face and over his eyes, leaving him to peer through the strands. His lips were parted, exhaling a heated breath that ruffled Flippy’s hair along the back of his neck. The omega tensed a little with how close he was, but he couldn’t pay too much mind to that as Splendid didn’t give him a moment to think. The hero continued to move, pounding against Flippy with such strength that he was sure Flippy would be sore tomorrow.

Splendid listened to the high pitched moans, cries and blind pleas coming from Flippy, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted Flippy to truly lose himself. Pushing himself up onto his toes, Splendid gained a new angle and caused Flippy to raise himself a little higher as well. After a few harsh thrusts, he seemed to find the spot that really made Flippy cry out and squirm with pleasure beneath him, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure straight up his spine.“Harder..” Flippy begged with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, the plea sobbing with how much ecstasy going through him and yet remaining on the very edge for so long, he just needed a little more. And Splendid was all too eager to please.

Mindlessly, he picked up the pace, just barely managing to keep his strength in check, the fear of hurting his newly claimed omega was far greater than the pleasure racking his system, controlling his movements. Sweat rolled down his forehead and beaded on the tip of his nose before splattering over the back of Flippy’s neck.He could feel himself getting closer, that burning and tightening in his abdomen and he could tell Flippy was nearly there as well with the constant music of his cries ringing in his ears, driving him on like nothing else. His skin was burning hot, like he’d never get any relief, melting his thoughts until all he could do was aim for that edge, to tip them both over it and into pure bliss.

Then, he knew he was about to reach that climax, the ache in his teeth calling out to him, to finish the job and make in all complete, make Flippy completely and utterly his. With one last rough jerk of his hips, he embedded himself deep within his omega, feeling himself swell and stretch Flippy impossibly tighter around him.Right when he felt himself climax, he lunged forward, his jaws spreading to once again reveal his bloodied canines. Pure euphoria shattered his mind, his teeth sliced through untouched skin, staining the snow white flesh with crimson as it welled up around the teeth wedged into muscles. At that same moment, he released, thick, hot strings of his spend lashing out and filling Flippy past the brim that some of it managed to leak out from around him.

By the way Flippy’s internal muscles were spasming and clenching around him, with that ecstatic cry echoing through the room from pain and pleasure joined so artfully together. Splendid felt complete as bliss washed over him, sending him to cloud nine. What felt like it lasted forever, it still ended far too briefly for his liking as he slowly began to fall from his high. His body sagged and he released the savage bite mark he’d left on the back of Flippy’s neck, in an attempt to comfort, his tongue dragged over the wound, cleaning it of the blood and using his saliva in attempts to stop it from bleeding even more.Flippy was limp beneath him, panting heavily and looked dazed, as he should be after what Splendid had just put him through. He looked like he couldn’t take anymore, even though Splendid was already ready to go for round two thanks to his super stamina.

They still had the rest of Flippy’s heat to get through, something Splendid was eager to experience.


	11. Breakfast.

Splendid woke up feeling like he’d been hit by a bus. No, that wasn’t right, because he knew what it felt like to be hit by a bus and this was ten times as worse. He could only assumed this was what it felt like to have a hangover as he slowly pushed himself to sit up… on the floor? Why wasn’t he in his bed, he glanced over at the bed, the pastel green sheets were definitely not his. His bed was covered in blues, whites, and reds to match him. It hurt too much to think as he felt an arm slide to curl about his waist, looking down, he first noticed it was Flippy laying beside him on the floor. The second was there was an absolute lack of clothing, making him able to see that both their bodies were littered with bites and scratches, amazed that the omega had actually broken his skin, a feat in itself. Guess he’d never underestimated an omega in heat.

Heat.

That’s what happened and he felt himself still as he realized what he’d done. Splendid would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about doing intimate things with Flippy, but he wanted to wait, hell, he hadn’t even asked if Flippy would even be his boyfriend yet. He felt terrible that he missed out on the chance to woo Flippy like they did in the romance books he read, he wanted to go out on romantic dates and have their first kiss be something really special. He groaned and dragged his hand over his face, suddenly realizing something was missing. His mask. He never took it off and yet, here he was bare faced for who knows how long. He panicked a little, but then when Flippy’s arm tightened around him, he was reminded why it was likely off. It was better that way, to be completely exposed during such intimate moments, a show of complete trust and faith in his omega.

He sighed out and moved to wrap Flippy up in the blanket they had shared, taking a look around to noticed every pillow in the house along with various blankets, towels, and worn clothes were enveloping them, making Splendid go still. He’d never actually been in a nest before and Flippy must have done this while he slept, because all Splendid could remember was things that made his face heat up. He abandoned the plan on moving Flippy to the bed, the nest was a comforting and safe place and he didn’t want Flippy waking up out of it. Splendid would like to stay a little longer, but he was starving and the idea of making Flippy breakfast appealed to him. Hopefully it would make up for everything that had happened between them.

While he regretted having done such things with Flippy, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to, but he had just wanted to wait a little while longer. However, he couldn’t take it back and had to move forward and there was no way he’d leave Flippy. Pushing himself up to his feet, he dug around carefully for his jumpsuit, retrieving his phone to check the time. However, it was dead, sighing, he pulled on his boxers and left his jumpsuit in the nest, not wanting to disrupt Flippy’s nest too much but he couldn’t walk around the house naked either. When he entered the living room, he pulled Flippy’s phone charger out of the wall and carried it to the kitchen with him, plugging up his phone to charge while he began breakfast for two.

He pulled on the pink, frilly apron Splendid had bought Flippy as a joke when he had started teaching Flippy how to cook and set to preparing a healthy breakfast. They needed it with how drained Splendid felt, he could only imagine how Flippy was faring. While the cinnamon rolls were in the oven, Splendid picked up his still plugged in phone and turned it on, only to get assaulted by tons of notifications. Most, if not all were from Splendont, a couple were from work. All were about trying to find where he was. He hadn’t been gone that long, had he? Glancing up at the date on the phone, he nearly dropped the device. Five days! He’d lost five days of time? It all had blurred together that it had only seemed like one night, possibly a whole day, but five?!

At that moment, his phone chimed his hero theme and he looked down at the screen, seeing it was his brother calling for the millionth time probably. Dreading this conversation, he knew he couldn’t postpone it any longer. Answering it, he held it up to his ear. “Hello?” He asked as if he didn’t already know who was on the other end, he could almost feel the rage from the other end of the line.

“DON’T YOU HELLO ME. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Splendid flinched back away from the phone, his ears ringing from the shouting from the speaker. He rubbed his ear, ignoring the rest of what Splendont was shouting at him, probably all sorts of things he didn’t really care for.It really annoyed him that Splendont though he had a right to worry over him after that last stint he pulled. Though Splendid had kicked his ass so hard he had been likely too far out to track him to Flippy’s. He sighed out and reached over to pour himself a mug of coffee as he sort of listened to Splendont rant and rav on the other end of the line. He was just glad he didn’t have to deal with his alpha brother in person right about then.

“I’ve been at Flippy’s house.” Splendid said as if that excused him for going missing without a trace for five days. Flippy was a solitary omega, living near the woods, out of the town, so it wasn’t a surprise Splendont hadn’t found him. He was glad for it too, Splendid would’ve fought his twin seriously for once in order to keep the alpha away from Flippy. It was confusing, to love and hate a man at the same time, but he just wrote it off as being brothers.

“FOR FIVE DAYS?! WHAT WERE YOU DO-” Splendont cut himself off as he seemed to figure it out mid-sentence, there was only one real reason why someone wouldn’t leave a house for any extended period of time, especially when an omega was involved.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.” Splendid said, maybe a bit too smug with his words but he couldn’t help but to rub it in his twin’s face, it was just in his nature. He could almost hear Splendont’s teeth grate through the phone, making Splendid smirk a little as he took a sip of his coffee, testing to make sure it wasn’t too hot.

“We have a serial killer on the lose and you’re off consorting with the number one prime suspect?!” Splendont growled over the phone, a little too much for Splendid’s liking and he bared his teeth. Though it was pointless since Splendont couldn’t see unless Splendid decided to face time. He didn’t exactly look like his model form at the moment, though the idea of flaunting all his bonding marks to his twin did sound appealing. Maybe later.

“Well, what were you doing this entire time, huh, Mr. Anti-Hero?”

“I was looking for you!” He snapped, Splendid knew he’d likely try to throttle Splendid if he could.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you very much.”

“Bullshit.” The seething tone made Splendid snort in laughter, it was just too good to get under his twin’s skin, especially when he could do nothing about it. “I also called your work and let them know you were missing and not just skipping out on work, so your welcome.”

“I’ll take that concern as an apology for trying to mark me.” There was silence over the line, he seemed to have effectively put out the fury that Splendont had by reminding him of the mistake he almost committed. Splendid still didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t know how it made him feel, not knowing what Splendont’s intention had been when he thought to mark Splendid in such a way.At the moment, he had other things to attend to, like taking care of Flippy, knowing it might be a day or two more before he made sure Flippy was recharged and ready to go out again. Luckily Flippy had an emergency stock of protein bars and water bottles, he guessed that was just leftover from his military days or just good planning for an omega.

“Whatever. Hurry up and get back into fighting shape, lucky for you no murders happened while you were gone. But I don’t know how long this Silence will last.”

“Do you think they got scared and booked it when they saw we were on the case?” Splendid frowned a little, trying to have high hopes that whoever had killed those people had left, he didn’t want to think about the danger Flippy could be in. It made Splendid tempted to lock Flippy away inside and they both just hide out here. Maybe in a bunker. with several hundred loc-

“I don’t think so, that scent wasn’t from someone who would be easily intimidated. It was almost as if they were flaunting their power.” Splendont seemed to have cooled off now that they were talking about another topic that required a more level head. “I’ll look more into what I can now that I don’t have to look for your sorry ass. I’ll call you later. And you better pick up.” He growled out the threat before handing up, making Splendid frown at his phone.

“So much for a goodbye.”

“Who were you talking to?” A voice came from behind him, smooth and warming every inch of Splendid, even though he hadn’t heard Flippy’s arrival, the sound of his voice eased any surprise. He turned to look over at Flippy, who was wearing only his black boxers. He looked adorable with his sleepy face and yet good enough to eat at the same time. Splendid didn’t want to get carried away with his thoughts, so he poured another cup of coffee and pressed it into Flippy’s hands. He watched Flippy take small sips, making a ‘mm’ sound from the warmth.

“Splendont, He was just checking up on me. You know, the over protective brother thing. Now go sit on the couch and I’ll bring you breakfast. My treat.” His tone was more of a request than a demand and further eased it by leaning over and placing a kiss on Flippy’s forehead before taking Flippy’s shoulders and turning him around. Though before Flippy could move, Splendid gave him a playful smack on the backside to get a squeak and a glare from Flippy before the veteran retreated to the living room.

It didn’t take long for Splendid to prepare a tray of cinnamon rolls slathered in his home made orange icing, along with a glass of orange juice and a few pieces of breakfast sausage, the smell made his stomach rumble in eagerness, but this tray wasn’t for him, first he had to make sure Flippy was taken care of before he fixed his own plate. He presented the tray with a dramatic little flourish, pleased with himself with another successful meal made and he couldn’t help showing off his amazing culinary skills a little. Or maybe a lot. Flippy’s eyes brightened from their tired state, the scent of food waking him up a bit more as he was waiting for the coffee to hit his system. “I’m starving. Are you going to eat?” Flippy looked up with concern, not touching his food yet as he noticed Splendid didn’t have a tray.

“Yeah, couldn’t carry it all in one go, so dig in while I fix my plate.” He leaned over to press a kiss on Flippy’s cheek, unable to help himself, he just felt so… happy. Like every stress and worry he’d ever felt had melted away, finally things were going his way. He prepared his own tray of food a bit more quickly, wanting to get back and sit beside Flippy. He felt odd being apart from the omega, which was going to be a problem since he was a super hero and had a job. He’d worry about those details later. Either way, Flippy wasn’t optional, everything else was. He finally made his way back to the living room to sit beside Flippy, who seemed to relax as well with him close, so it wasn’t completely one-sided it seemed. Flippy paused in his eating, glancing over at Splendid before speaking.

“Are we going to talk about what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heelies in with two fidget spinners in hand.* Yooo', whaddup, my fellow youths. This story is LIT, right? This chapter almost didn't come out today, brah. Not because I had responsibilities and had extra work dumped onto me that required me to use my fingers until they were numb. It was totally because I was memeing it up on myface. Haha, you know what I'm talking about. PEACE. *Heelies away to escape the feelies.*


	12. Boyfriend Material

That was a conversation topic that Splendid was afraid of, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, there was no turning back and he had to figure out a way to make things work. He wanted them to work, but this was a new terrain he hadn’t prepared for. He never stopped or had the time to think about possibly bonding with someone, he was always self-absorbed in just wanting some time to himself that he never added someone else to the equation.So no he had to reconfigure all of his plans, which were bare to begin with as Splendid wasn’t exactly the planning type. He liked living in the present, never really thinking ahead which usually frustrated his twin to no end.

“Well…” He took a deep breath and set his coffee down on the tray, preparing himself because he needed to say something, anything to reassure Flippy in some way. “I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner or something and ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend, but it seems recent events have pushed things ahead of schedule.” He cleared his throat, his cheeks a little red from having admitted to wanting to ask Flippy to be in a relationship with him. He glanced over at Flippy, the veteran’s cheeks pink as well, but he remained silent, wanting Splendid to continue. “If you want, not because you’re pressured by the bond or anything, I’d like you to be my boyfriend. Its completely up to you, because I know I’d like to still be around you. You make me feel, oh I don’t know how to explain it, but I just sort of feel happy waking up every day knowing that I get to see you again.”

Splendid stopped himself before he could ramble on, his face burning with embarrassment of how much he spilled out. The idea of Flippy leaving him made him anxious, he didn’t want Flippy to cut off their friendship just because he hadn’t managed to control himself. He should’ve been able to, at least the the earlier stages, but once his lips were on Flippy’s, he hadn’t been able to stop. Flippy remained quiet, the silence making Splendid feel restless, needing an answer before he keeled over from stress. However, he knew this was a serious matter and he couldn’t press Flippy into doing something he hadn’t thought over thoroughly. Even he hadn’t really thought about it but it was just in his nature to jump without looking.

“I’d like that.” Flippy finally stated, he still looked a little conflicted as if something was holding him back from being truly happy. If the trays weren’t preventing them from moving, Splendid would’ve reached out and dragged Flippy into a hug. Maybe even a kiss. Instead, he reached out and took one of Flippy’s hands in his own, lifting it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. His gaze lifted, catching the wide, surprised stare of Flippy. He looked startled by such a soft gesture, as if he never received on in his life. Maybe he hadn’t, Splendid didn’t know a lot about the veteran’s past, he was pretty tight lipped about it. Splendid understood, he didn’t want Flippy to draw up bad memories, instead Splendid planned on making more memories, ones that Flippy would be happy to recall.

“Let’s finished eating breakfast and then we’ll wash up. I have the next couple days off, so we can take our time to recover.” Splendid gave one last kiss to Flippy’s hand before releasing it, his heart felt lighter than it had ever been, he finally had what he wanted for once.

———————–

Days later.

Splendid was at work, his citizen job at the news station, he was busy trying to catch up on his leave. He had explained to his boss what had happened and while he didn’t get fired, he had to get all his work done. Luckily, Splendid was good at his job, even though most of the stories he had to cover were fairly lame, he made due. It wasn’t like there was anything really exciting going on, people forgot any disaster that happened to them the next day, so Splendid had to keep that from the news. If people found out about the curse, he wasn’t sure how they would react. Splendont had mentioned something about their lack of fear could make them even clumsier and careless. Or even start killing each other off with no morals. It was one of the main reasons Splendid worked here.

He was just about to take a lunch break when his phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it free from his black slacks to see it was his twin calling him. That wasn’t good, Splendont only called him if something was wrong or if Splendid went missing apparently. Sighing, Splendid took his glasses off and set them on the desk, rubbing his eyes a bit. They were aching from the strain of so much work in such a short amount of time. Answering his phone finally, he didn’t give Splendont a chance to speak. “Give me a minute.” Splendont gave an affirmative noise as Splendid pushed himself up out of his rickety chair and went back to one of the supply closets and leaned against the door so no one could accidentally come in while he was having a conversation that was meant to be private. “Alright, I’m good, what do you want?”

“There’s been another incident.This time it was only one person. I can’t get near the body, the scent is so think that I can’t think straight.”

Splendid felt his stomach drop, everything had been going so well that Splendid had hoped they were just reading too far into the accident, but it seems like the problem wasn’t just going to fade away. He raked his fingers through his hair, instantly feeling a bit of panic chill his veins. Flippy was back at work today, was he safe? Maybe it was too early to go back into the world as Splendid was struggling to keep himself calm. He reassured himself that Flippy could handle himself, he was a war veteran and after the show he put on attacking Splendont when Splendid was in trouble, he felt that Flippy would be able to properly defend himself.

“Splendid?” Splendont’s voice interrupted his thoughts before he could do something crazy like shoot through the roof and speed off towards the library. “Where are you at?” Splendid inquired, his voice slightly off from still feeling the effects of his panic. He lifted up his red tie to wipe his face from the bit of sweat that had broken out.

“At the grocery store, they closed it down and I told everyone to go home, they were all clean.”

The store, that was on the other side of town from the library, which offered some solace to Splendid. Still though, he had to ditch work to take a look at the body Splendont found. If his boss was going to fire him then he’d just have to do what he usually did whenever the moron tried to fire him. Snap his neck right before he could tell Splendid he lost his job. The guy wouldn’t remember it the next day and by now Splendid was used to it. It was something he had to do, one life to spare the sanity of others. “I’ll be there shortly. I’ll talk to you then.”

Hanging up the phone before Splendont could respond, a bit of revenge for the other day when Splendont had hung up on him, Splendid exited the closet with a stack of paper, so he wouldn’t look suspicious going into the supply closet and exiting without something. He set the paper on his desk and waved at his photographer and secretly his biggest fan, Sniffles. “Hey, Sniffs, I’m taking my lunch break.” The younger male nodded and waved, too busy trying to fix his camera or something, Splendid didn’t really know nor did he care to find out. As he began to descend the stairs, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, getting ready to change out into his super hero gear.

Glancing around for a moment to make sure no one was watching, he stepped into a phone booth, with a bit of whirling and speed changing, Splendid slipped out wearing his usual super getup. Now comfortable, he darted up into the sky, picking up speed so he could hurry up and get there, slightly concerned Splendont would break from the scent, he’d seen how aggressive his alpha brother had became and didn’t want some poor passerby to deal with that. When he reached the super market, Splendont was pacing just outside the front doors like a caged tiger. His twin’s scent alone was warning enough for all others to stay away from him, luckily he was outside because his scent would’ve likely drowned out any clues.

“Keep that up and you’ll walk a trench into the sidewalk.”

He watched as Splendont sent his a withering glare, only to pause and let his gaze linger down to Splendid’s neck. Splendid stilled, this would be the first time his twin would see the bite marks on his neck, they were vicious or brutal in appearance, the teeth marks that had pierced his skin were fine red lines by now, in perfect and neat little shapes of Flippy’s mouth. Splendont only seemed to bristles and more waves of his suffocating musk wafted off of him, making even Splendid take a step back a little and look away despite never wanting to appear passive around his brother. This wasn’t the time or the place to get into a fight with his twin.

“So, um, tell me what happened.” Splendid tried to deflect the attention back to the task at hand. Splendont almost appeared like he wasn’t going to let the matter of the bitemarks go, but eventually managed to rein himself in.

One of the shelf stockers came in early this morning to get everything ready as usual. The little red-headed omega-“

"Flaky?”

“Yeah, that was her name I think. Well, when the manager came in later, he noticed none of the shelves were stocked and decided to go find her. She’s still in the walk in freezer behind the meat section. It reeks of the same scent as before, I didn’t get to track the scent, it was too risky with my alpha nature going out of control.”

Splendid frowned a bit, he didn’t trust his own Delta nature either, but he was less of a risk than his brother and there was no one else to do this job, they couldn’t let anyone know that there was a murderer on the lose. People would panic, the news would try to cover the story, neither of the twins wanted that. With a defeated sigh, Splendid nodded his head and steeled his shoulders, preparing to face the scene and the scent by himself. Slowly, he pushed open the door, the small chime echoing ominously through the barren store, giving Splendid the heebie jeebies with a large place supposedly filly with people being so empty at this time of day.

He floated over the polished tile floors, never one to walk unless it was to walk beside Flippy, giving him a chance to hold hands with the omega. As he made his way to the meat section, nothing seemed out of place, everything was clean and undisturbed, one could almost believe nothing was wrong, until he pushed open the twin doors to the butcher’s place, he was hit with the stench of an aggressive alpha, making him reel back a little and pull his scarf up over the lower portion of his face. He tried again, his eyes watering from the burn. Everything was clean, precisely the way it shoulder be, but Splendont had said the freezer, the door to it was still left slightly ajar.

Slowly, fearing the worst, he pulled the door open.


	13. Blue's Clues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid looks for clues.

The sight that greeted Splendid was something that was straight out of a horror film, the hero had seen a lot of gory deaths but all of them had been accidents. To know someone deliberately did this made his stomach churn, holding the back of his hand up to his covered mouth as it that would keep his breakfast down. Someone had chopped the poor girl up and hung the pieces on the meat hooks. Blood was iced along what skin he could see, the blood on the floor was frosted with more ice. He had to look away, this couldn’t keep happening, the very sanity of the town was at risk here and yet neither him nor his brother where anywhere closer to finding out who was behind all of this. He wanted to close the freezer door, but it was up to him to see if there was anything that might give the heroes a hint to who was behind all of this.

Splendid was careful where he walked, not wanting to slip in the icy puddles of blood. He held his scarf firmly over his mouth, the scent of the alpha wasn’t as bad thanks to the cold air, but Splendid didn’t want it clouding his mind and stirring up his more aggressive Delta nature. First, Splendid examined what was left of the hands, the fingers were disfigured, broken and bent in odd angles as if the person had tortured the girl. Splendid didn’t know much about Flaky, the shy tomboy kept to herself, but she always had the loudest scream, it was a surprise that no one had heard her. Though it was possible that the murderer had gagged her. Gently, he examined beneath the fingernails, hoping that she struggled and clawed some of the murderer’s skin off. DNA testing was really the source of forensics that was decently reliable.

His brother had told him not to trust all the mystery books and crime TV shows which blasted ways to find people by fingerprints, lie detectors, or even eye witness accounts out of proportions. Nothing was ever solid evidence, there was no computer to match fingerprints, it was all done by a person who compared them and people alone with ruled by their own personal preferences. When the woman’s nails were clean, mostly, he sighed, either she couldn’t have put up a struggle or the alpha had cleaned her hands. He could see for any blood that might’ve been the murderer’s but there was already so much blood from Flaky everywhere it would be near impossible to get a clean sample. All he had to go on still was the scent.

Defeated, Splendid made his way out of the store to meet up with his brother, who was still pacing restlessly outside the front of the store. Splendont raised his head, on alert and hopeful as he looked over at Splendid. The blue haired hero made a grim face and shook his head. Now they had to do clean up, Everything had to look like an accident, but there were witnesses who knew Flaky hadn’t died by accident. Which meant someone had to take care of them as well. Blue eyes met red as they glared at each other, the thought crossing both of their minds. Neither wanted to be tasked with that responsibility. So they had to settle it like men.

Both of them threw their right fists out, only to stop halfway between them, it would’ve looked like they were about to punch each other but at a closer look at their hands it was a different story.

“Looks like you lose, Splendick.” Splendont taunted as all the fingers in his hand were curled except for the index and middle finger, resembling scissors. “Take care of Disco Bear and Nutty, they’re the only ones.”

“Shit.” Splendid grimaced as his hand was flat, like paper. “Whatever, I’ll get it done, you get rid of the building in the meantime.” He gave one last glare at his brother, he always hated having to kill the citizens of Happy Tree, but all was needed in order to maintain some sort of peace in this cursed town.

——————

Splendid stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of his favorite heart patterned boxers, still drying his bright blue hair with a towel when he heard his phone ringing from his desk. He’d just finished cleaning up, washing the blood stains out of his jumpsuit and then showering to wash the blood out of his hair and off his skin. Nutty had provided somewhat of a problem since the guy wouldn’t stay still long enough to make the kill quick and painless. The mess was so bad that Splendid had to basically set the guy’s house on fire to cover it all up.Tomorrow, everything would return back to normal, but how long it would stay that way until the murderer chose they’re next victim, was unknown to Splendid.

He hurried over to his phone, hoping it was Flippy. He had texted his boyfriend as soon as he got home and had invited Flippy to come over after he cleaned up. Flippy agreed, but he’d stop and pick up food along the way for movie night. Instead of Flippy, he noticed it was just his brother. Annoyed because of his disappointment, he reluctantly answered it. “Don’t tell me something else has happened, I just got all cleaned up!”

“No one cares, its our job as heroes, so stop whining.” Splendont sounded a bit tired, he was probably crashing from being so worked up earlier.

“So what is it?” Splendid questioned, wondering why his brother would call him, while he wished he could just have a casual call with Splendont, the Alpha was too ornery and stubborn. Soft emotions and feelings were something he didn’t have, or at least show.

“I’ve been thinking over it, since none of the people in Happy Tree smell like this, do you think they could be using some of the medication? You know the ones that change your scent? I’ve never looked into the stuff.”

Splendid set his phone down and put his brother on speaker phone since he was home alone and the call wasn’t an emergency. He used the time to begin getting dressed for Flippy to arrive, anticipation thrumming through his veins. He’d been all day without seeing his newly dubbed boyfriend and he was eager to see the veteran. “Its possible, but you have to have a presciption for that stuff. Its not like they hand those over the counter to just anyone. Though, I don’t know anyone who takes the scent masking or scent changer drugs. Most people keep it a secret because they don’t want to be judged by their decisions.”

The phone was silent for a while, making Splendid pause in pulling over his white shirt to glance at his phone in case it had accidentally turned off or he lost the call. It still displayed that he was on the line with his brother, the alpha must be lost in thought. Unlike Splendid, Splendont took his time to mull things over, as long as he didn’t lose his temper, which was easy to do. “So, if they have to get it prescribed, they must have seen a doctor.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

“Shut up, I’m just following a train of thought here. Since that information is private and we’re not exactly the police, we need to get into the doctor’s files and see everyone who is taking that medication.”

“What you’re saying is illegal, you know that right?”

“Says the man who just killed two people without batting an eye.”

“Eh, you get used to it. So what you’re trying to say is that we sneak into the hospital and look up all the records without getting caught. That sounds impossible, I don’t even know the medical name for the stuff, its probably some long name that will only give me a headache if I try to pronounce it.” Splendid groaned, espionage wasn’t his strong suit, being sneaky wasn’t something that was in his dictionary. He like impressive displays and showing off. Not to mention, they were heroes, Splendid was noticeable and popular, no one would simply glance him over. Even though Splendont was more reserved and closed off about his job, he likely couldn’t get away without being noticed either.

“Do you ever stop complaining? Look, just meet me in front of the hospital tomorrow morning at nine and I’ll brief you when you get there.”

“If we get caught, its your turn to do clean up, just remember.” Splendid’s phone dinged, indicating he had a message, he looked at the phone to see a notification of Flippy texting him that he was on his way. “Anyways, gotta’ go, Flippy’s on his way over. So don’t call me again until morning. See ya!” He tapped the end call button and went into this messages to text Flippy back to let him know movie night was still a go. He would’ve cooked them dinner, but he didn’t want to wait that long since it had taken all his spare time cleaning up after himself and making sure there wasn’t a drop of blood in his clean and pristine home. He hurried downstairs, taking the steps too at a time before pausing in front of a wall mirror, checking on his still damp hair, it wasn’t its usual boyish part, but it was still perfectly and handsomely messy.

Next, he moved over to the couch, making sure there were an appropriate amount of pillows and blankets, with autumn here, he liked to cozy up in them. Now he had gone out and bought a heating throw blanket for Flippy, hoping he’d like it in the coming colder months. He had done some reading about Omegas, but he took them as suggestions rather than rules as the website indicated that every omega was different. Being a Delta, he knew all about being a variant from the norm. Still though, he recalled that Flippy always seemed to have a certain blanket around at his house, one Splendid had accidentally rubbed his scent all over during their time of Flippy’s heat and his first rut.

After fussing over the couch a few times, trying to get things right, he heard a knock on the door, instantly he was there, his speed causing the curtains to his windows to flutter up in protest from his speed. Opening the door he spotted Flippy with his arms full with to-go bags, he gave Splendid a little smile over the top of the bags. Splendid could only stand there for a moment, struck by seeing that partial smile, even now Flippy wasn’t used to smiling completely, always appearing nervous to show his happiness. It took all his restraint not to sweep Flippy up into his arms and kiss him until he chased away all those reserves. Instead, he gently took the bags from Flippy, not wanting him to have to carry them any longer.

“I’m glad you managed to come over, its been a long day and I could use a bit of happiness right about now.” He leaned over to place a kiss on Flippy’s cheek, causing the shorter male’s cheeks to pinkened as he let out a small laugh. Splendid’s heart did a little flip at the sound, he had to pull away, leading them into the living room so he could set out the food on the coffee table. “Get comfy and I’ll get us some drinks!” Not wanting to be apart from Flippy for very long now that he had the omega here and so close, he rushed to the kitchen to make them both some lemonade, with three cubes of ice and even a little slice of lemon wedged on the rim. When it came to all things food and drink, Splendid was a perfectionist and a show off.

Returning, he set the glasses on the table and took up a spot on the couch beside Flippy, the food was momentarily ignored by him, but not by Flippy. Instead, Flippy had already started to dig in and Splendid took the opportunity to reach over and brush a bit of that feathery green hair out of his face, causing Flippy to look over at him with a softening look. It seemed Splendid wasn’t the only one who missed the others’ touch. “How was your day, Flip.” He asked softly, almost mesmerized by being able to take in the sight of the veteran after a long day of going without, not even being able to hear his quiet but steady voice.

“It was nice, though it was really slow today, but I guess that’s how it is on the weekdays.” Splendid was relieved to hear that, he’d rather Flippy have a quiet and slow day rather than the average day in Happy Tree. At the thought of Flippy having one of those days, he felt a bit chilled and his arm curled around Flippy’s shoulders to drag him close, into the shelter of his body. The omega let out a surprised noise around a mouthful of food, but was calmed when Splendid nuzzled his face into those vibrant locks. Closing his eyes, he took a deep inhale, letting the comforting scent of junipers sooth away his fear. Flippy would always come back, would always come back to him. “What’s wrong, Splendid?”

“Nothing, there’s nothing to worry about when I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like and sub- Wait, I'm not a youtuber. What I meant was. Make sure you leave a kudos if you like the story so far, if you read my other oneshots, do the same so I know which AU/Pairing you want to see again. Feedback is always appreciated because I would like to delve more into various AUs with my one shots. If you have a suggestion, hit up my Tumblr, brah, its in my profile.
> 
> If the earth was round then how come my house don't slide down the street?
> 
> I mean, look at that photoshopped ass curve. The only curve I see is the curveball the government's throwing at use with this flat earth thing.


	14. Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid and Splendont break into a hospital. Brilliant.

The obnoxious ringing of his cellphone stirred Splendid awake, tempted to smash the device into dust for disturbing him this morning. He’d spent most of the night cuddling up with Flippy on the couch, stealing a few kisses. Before the movie had even finished Flippy had fallen asleep with his head on Splendid’s thigh, the hero almost didn’t want to move him. Eventually, he carried Flippy to bed and curled up beside him, his arms dragging the shorter male close. He wished he could share a bed with Flippy every night, but with them living in separate houses, it was a bit difficult to go between but Splendid wasn’t quite sure if Flippy was ready to take that next step with moving in together. They were still newly bonded and even if it stressed Splendid out to be away from Flippy for too long, he didn’t want to put any pressure on his boyfriend.

He tightened his arms a little around Flippy, making the veteran curl up against him, feeling Flippy’s breath softly brush over his neck. It was comforting and satisfying to be able to hold Flippy in the protection of his arms where he could keep him safe, where he didn’t have to worry about Flippy every moment the omega was out of sight. He lowered his head, nuzzling his face into those pale green strands, prepared to fall back to sleep, feeling content with how everything was settled. Until his phone began ringing again, making his eyes snap open, glowing with a red tint in his growing anger at who was currently ruining his special moment with Flippy. He was contemplating murder as the phone continued to ring, not giving up.

Frustrated, Splendid rolled to his other side, causing Flippy’s arms to curl about his waist in a sleepy clingy motion, nuzzling his face against Splendid’s back. The hero groaned as he reached out to snag his phone, yanking the charger out without a care, he was too pissed that someone was waking him up. Without looking at the name, he answered it and put it to his ear. “Hello?” His voice was a bit rough from sleep and the growl forming in the back of his throat, rubbing at his tired eyes in attempts to clear them.

“You’re late.” Splendont’s voice came through from the speaker, confusing Splendid for a moment as his brain was still clouded from sleep. “Huh?” Was all the hero could reply, hearing Flippy make a sound of protest at being woke up, burying his face further against Splendid’s bare back. He could feel a few shy kisses placed on his skin, trying to lure him away from the phone call.

“I told you to meet me in front of the hospital at nine. Its ten-thirty, get your ass up already. I don’t have all day.”

“Technically, you do, Mr. Jobless.” Splendid yawned and sat up, Flippy’s arms sliding down to his hips, pushing down a little on the tops of his heart pattern boxers.

“You know why I can’t get a job. And someone has to protect the town while you’re busy playing human.” Splendont groused a little before continuing on. “So get up, get dressed and get here, I’m tired of waiting. If you’re not here in thirty minutes, I’m hunting you down and it won’t be pretty.” With that, Splendont hung up on him, he really didn’t want to fight this early in the morning, so he had to get up. He leaned down, one hand guiding Flippy’s head to look up at him, giving Splendid the perfect angle to let his lips fall onto the omega’s. He tilted his head to the side, pressing for a deeper kiss, moving slowly and sleepily to allow Flippy to enjoy the kiss. Eventually he had to pull away from the heaven he found on Flippy’s lips, leaving Flippy to pout slightly.

“I’ve gotta’ go, hero duty calls. I’ll see if I can stop by the library with lunch today too. I’ll text you if I can make it.” Flippy made an incoherent mumble before rolling over and dragging the blankets over him, trying to replace Splendid’s missing warmth with what remained in the blankets. Grinning a little, he pushed himself up out of bed to go through his usual morning routine, he never felt right without going through each step in order. He even left breakfast in the microwave and a note for Flippy for when he woke up, wanting to make sure his boyfriend had a proper breakfast instead of just processed donuts or any other junk food the veteran might have back at his place. Just another reason why he wanted to live with Flippy, it didn’t matter which house, just as long as he got to stay with Flippy.

Making sure his eyemask was secured and tied tight, he stepped outside, the air was still reasonably cool, but it was starting to warm up as the sun made its trek up the sky. Not wanting to be further late and have Splendont crash into his home and disturb Flippy, he rushed his way towards the hospital. He wasn’t surprised to see Splendont standing there out front looking irritated, he always had a scowl on his face. Splendid was starting to wonder if his twin even knew how to smile, when he landed, he couldn’t help but to grin, prepared to verbally spar with his twin if it came down to it. He watched as Splendont’s nostrils flared and then his eyes cast away, he could likely smell Flippy all over him since they’d been cuddled up against each other all night. It was explanation enough for his tardiness.

“Took you long enough.” Splendont exhaled before continuing on. “You’re going to be the distraction since you’re Mr. Popular, get the nurse’s attention and I’ll look through her computer to find the files.”

“How am I supposed to distract her?”

“Flirt with her, pose, do something, your usual showing off.” Splendont waved his hand, not really knowing what made Splendid so famous, he never bothered to pay attention to his brother’s antics outside the fact he often did more harm than good when he tried to save people.

“I’m covered in Flippy’s scent, flirting is off the table.” Splendid folded his arms, he refused to even humor the idea he’d flirt with someone else, it just made him feel a little queasy in his stomach. To hurt Flippy that way… He just couldn’t do it even if the flirting wasn’t in earnest.

“Well, you can’t just do your usual M.O. and destroy things, I don’t want tot risk the power going out or you hurting people on accident as usual.” Splendont sighed out, as if dealing with Splendid was mentally taxing. Splendid on the other hand wasn’t paying attention as he peered through the glass doors into the empty lobby, only the familiar nurse from before was at the desk. Cleaning from the looks of it. He knew showing off or even flirting wouldn’t work with that one track mind, however, Splendid had a brilliant idea.

“I’ve got it, wait out here and I’ll give you the signal to come in once I’m done!’ Before Splendont could ask what this brilliant plan was, Splendid was already inside, leaving his twin to face the still swinging door. He would just have to trust his twin as Splendid made his way casually to the unisex bathroom, the nurse was too deep in her cleaning to really bother noticing him. Entering one of the stalls, he ripped the front of the large toilet paper compartment off to get to the industrial sized toilet paper inside. He began to unroll it into the toilet bowl, letting it turn to a goopy mush inside the pristine bowl before flushing.

Instantly, it clogged up, beginning to overflow in an alarming rate and Splendid hovered off the ground so he didn’t get wet from toilet water. He rushed out, looking a bit panicked, well the best his poor acting skills could as he hurried to the desk. He put his hands on it, just to make sure he had the nurse’s attention, he was received with a glare that threatened murder. "Miss, miss! The toilet is overflowing! Its a complete mess in there! Water is everywhere, the toilet paper is getting all soggy with it all over the floor!” The nurse looked horrified at his explanation and stood up immediately from her seat.Seems Splendid had judged correctly that she was paranoid about things being dirty. He was sure there was a phobia term for it but Splendid didn’t really know what it was called.

Instead, he moved towards the entrance as the poor nurse ran towards the bathroom instead of doing the rational thing and calling a plumber. Pushing open the door, he motioned for Splendont to come inside. His twin hurried in and immediately took up residence in the seat the nurse had vacated. Splendid stood near the hall so he could keep watch to see if anyone would interrupt them. The red haired anti-hero was quick though, making Splendid wonder where he got his computer skills from. It made the hero realize, he barely knew anything about his twin, what the other man did in his free time or where he even slept at night. The guy never opened up, making Splendid wonder if he should try to get Splendont to sometime. Maybe over coffee when the town didn’t need to be saved from one disaster to the next.

“I’ve got everything. Seems like the only one having these medications is Flaky. She’s listed as an alpha but she takes the scent changers to be an omega. Since she was one of the victims, it couldn’t have been her. But I did pull up the records of your boyfriend here…”

“If it doesn’t have anything to do with the case, then I don’t want to know. That’s Flippy’s private files and he’ll tell me if he feels the need to.” Splendid snapped, annoyed that Splendont had pried when he had no reason to. He didn’t want his twin judging Flippy on his medical problems, Splendid knew he was taking some sort of medication. However, he supposed it was from war related reasons. He had done some research of his own into how retired veterans acted and how he should use precautions to keep from upsetting them. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally cause Flippy stress by being ignorant to his boyfriend’s needs.Still, though, everyone was different and he’d have to learn through experiences with Flippy, but doing a bit of research had helped gie him a little start.

“No, not really.” Splendont said, but he didn’t sound too convinced, still suspicious of the new arrival. Splendid knew he was just keeping an open mind to every possibility. He supposed that was a good thing, since Splendid’s judgement would be clouded by his affection and attachment towards the veteran. It was a good thing there were two of them, one picking up for the other’s flaws.

“So we’re at another dead end. What are we supposed to do now? Just sit and wait for another attack to happen?” Splendid raised his arms up in defeat, Splendont got up out of his chair and grabbed Splendid by the elbow and guided them outside before the nurse returned or someone caught them. This wasn’t a conversation to have in the empty, echoing halls of the hospital.

“We’ve got nothing, no pattern, no reason to these attacks, they’re all random. I tried looking at the security tapes in the super market, but nothing. They don’t have a camera in the butcher’s area. Whoever is doing this knows how to keep themselves hidden. They’re deliberately leaving their scent as a mark to flaunt it was them. They’re cocky and they’re bound to slip up sometime, we just have to be patient.” Splendont drummed his fingers on his arm in thought, he wasn’t happy about waiting, but that’s all they could do at this point.

“Yeah, well, I’m not happy about letting a murderer just roam free, anyone could be next…” He frowned, feeling restless all of a sudden, his anxiety making his sandalwood scent smell a bit bitter and rotten.

“Get your head in the game, worrying about your boyfriend isn’t going to help solve this. Now, I’m going to the local drug store to see if anyone’s been stealing supplies. If this person murders other, then they’re likely not above stealing either.” Splendid nodded, though he didn’t feel any better, he needed to go see Flippy. It was a little after lunch time by now, so it would be a good reason to go and see the veteran at his job. Pulling out his phone, he texted Flippy, asking him what he wanted to eat. He slowly began to ascend up into the sky, waiting for Flippy to text him back. Usually Flippy was pretty good at responding right away, so it was odd that he was waiting. Splendid wrote it off as he was likely busy helping someone check out a book. He texted again, just a reminder to get Flippy to check his messages. Then finally, a message popped up, but it wasn’t a comforting one as his stomach dropped.

heLP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo', its your local bad boy here back with another chapter. Remember to leave kudos if you liked the chapter. Remember, slick your hair back and wear sunglasses indoors, that tips' for free, next one will cost you your crush.


	15. Missing.

For a moment, Splendid thought his heart stopped beating, everything was frozen as his mind rejected the idea of what he was looking at. Flippy was in danger and all he could think about was the events that had occurred recently, making him regret having breakfast this morning. He nearly dropped his phone when all his instincts screamed for him to move into action. He shoved his phone into his pocket and bolted, causing the air to ripple and give off a distinct ‘boom’ as he took off at top speeds to go make sure Flippy was alright, he should’ve stayed with Flippy, he should’ve never left his side. Splendont could handle this on his own, Splendid needed to keep Flippy safe.

The thought of someone harming the omega, the man who was so sweet and reserved, a kind man who’s laugh made Splendid’s heart do funny things. He wasn’t certain what he’d do if he found out someone had disturbed a single hair on his head, but he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. Flippy had been through enough, if those night terrors were any sign of what he’d gone through. When he started sharing a bed with Flippy, he’d soon realized that his boyfriend woke up sweating and panting in the middle of the night, and those were the good ones. On bad ones, he’d thrash around like he was being attacked, Luckily Splendid was strong enough to withstand such blows, but it was still heartbreaking to see. Especially the after effects when Flippy would curl up into his arms, shaking and sometimes even crying.

Flippy had enough violence and suffering in his life, Splendid didn’t need to know the veteran’s entire past to know that much, so he’d made it a personal promise to keep him as safe and happy as possible. If the text was correct, that meant Splendid had failed to do so, he just hoped it wasn’t the person running loose murdering others, an accident he could possibly cope with but what he’d seen this psychopath do, he wasn’t sure if he could ever come back from that. So he tore through the sky, his speeds shattering windows of the taller buildings as he made a beeline towards the library. He didn’t slow down or stop as he slammed through the ceiling and crashed into the floor, creating a rift into the ground and sending shelves falling away from him. He cared naught for all the books that fell to the floor, making a complete mess of the place.

He whipped his head around, looking for any signs of Flippy, but there was nothing, he couldn’t hear anything either which made him panic. Rushing over to the front desk, he looked for signs, he could smell fresh traces of that calming juniper scent, Flippy was here recently. He followed it the best he could until he reached the bathroom door. There he stopped because he could smell the faint scent of someone else, the familiar alpha scent that made his blood turn cold. He didn’t want to open the bathroom door, didn’t want to see what was inside. He had to, he had to face his failure, it would be a reminder for him to do a better job as a hero so he never had to see it again.

Lifting a hand, noticing it quake in fear for what he was going to find, he slowly pushed the swinging door open. The scent hit him first, thick with the harsh, pine scent that made his eyes water, following by the metallic scent of blood and beneath it all with the bitter scent of a frightening omega. Of Flippy.When he pushed the door all the way open and lifted his scared gaze, he couldn’t look away from the scene before him. Blood was everywhere, splattered all over the once pristine white walls, slicking the floor with it, but there was no body, no bits and pieces Splendid feared he’d find. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or even more afraid. If Flippy wasn’t here, then where was he? There hadn’t been any blood trails leading out of the bathroom. Since it was just a single person bathroom, there were no stalls, so Splendid was baffled, shocked and horrified that he had no clue where Flippy was.

It would’ve been better if Flippy had been killed, despite the sheer thought of that made a lump in Splendid’s throat form, because the only alternative he could think of was that Flippy had been somehow kidnapped without leaving a bloodtrail. Whoever this was, they were either magic or really, really good at what they did. Turning around, he let the bathroom door swing shut, feeling a bit clammy and light headed. No longer trusting his legs, he sank to the ground, the despair welling up within him made him want to curl up in denial. He couldn’t though, Flippy was out there somewhere, hurt and in danger of who knows what this psycho had planned. The murderer had only killed and left the bodies behind. So why did he take Flippy? Why not just murder him?

He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t think straight. He needed help. With tears stinging at his eyes, but trying to remain in control and not break down, he dialed his brother’s number. Despite their differences and their constant fighting, Splendont was the only other person he had, who he could trust.Splendont would help him. Swallowing, trying to rid himself of the painful lump in his throat, he held the phone up to his ear. It only took a couple of rings before Splendont picked up with his usual harsh greeting.

“What? I’m busy.” Splendid could hear noise in the background, crinkling paper, voices off to the side, recalling that Splendont had goon to check the pharmacies for any sign of medicine being stolen.

“I…” Splendid choked a little on the painful lump in his throat, his voice wavering dangerously. “I need you.” The pain was evident in his voice, he couldn’t think straight, fearing that if he said exactly what happened, he would break down into an incoherent sobbing mess. Luckily Splendont seemed to pick up immediately that something was wrong, Splendid usually taunted and teased him, but the prideful twin would never admit to needing one another. They always had a roundabout way of asking for help. More like demanding it from each other, but there was always a mutual understanding.

“Where are you.” His voice was laden with concern and stress, knowing something bad must’ve happened to make Splendid sound like this.

“Th-The library. Hurry.” Splendid pleaded. Pleaded of all things, but he didn’t care, all that mattered was finding Flippy and he’d get down on his knees and beg his twin brother for help if he had to. While Splendont didn’t tolerate the blue haired hero much, he wouldn’t make him beg like this, not when he sounded so hurt and in pain. Splendid heard the dial tone and lowered his phone, the screen was blurry and he reached up to rub his burning eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. Crying wouldn’t bring Flippy back to him, he needed to get the steel back in his spine. Once Flippy was once again safe in his arms, then he could let himself break down. Right now, Flippy was out there, suffering likely, he’d lost so much blood already that it would be a surprise if he wasn’t already dead.

Without the body, Splendid didn’t want to think about what that crazy murderer was planning to do if Flippy was dead. He’d seen how the murderer had done to Flippy’s body, mutilating it in such a way, he could only assumed they’d do the same where someone could find the remains. He pressed his face into his hands, waiting for Splendont to arrive, he would have a clear mind, he’d help Splendid find Flippy, no matter what. Despite the speed in which the twins could fly, for Splendid it seemed like forever until Splendont arrived in the same fashion Splendid happened, slightly panicked from his brother’s distressing call.

Seeing Splendid crumbled on the floor, visibly shaking from silent sobs, Splendont felt a little awkward but that didn’t stop him from walking over and kneeling down. He never had seen his brother cry before, after everything they’d been through, Splendid was blissfully oblivious or annoyed at something, nothing ever really seemed to get him down. Reaching out, Splendont carefully dragged Splendid close, wrapping his arms about his brother and holding him against the protection of his body. He didn’t say anything, letting Splendid cry out all his pain against his chest, wanting him to get himself steady once more to answer his questions. Though it wouldn’t take a genius to have some clue as to what likely happened.

They were at the library, where Splendont knew Flippy worked, not that he followed after the Veteran and spied on the omega’s daily routine or anything. It was to make sure he wasn’t the killer. Not because he may or may not be a little jealous of someone talking up his twin’s time. With Splendid crying like this, something bad must of happened, either an accident or the killer had gotten to Flippy. In this town, it was only a matter of time for someone to die from an accident, the curse just made bad luck prominent in the town. If it was the killer they were tracking down, it would be much worse. “Splendid, tell me what happened.” He said, trying to put a gentle town in his commanding alpha voice. He was attempting to give Splendid some confidence and stability back by using his alpha nature to steady him.

“He’s… He’s gone!” Splendid lifted his head, looking up at his red headed twin brother as if he could miraculously make Flippy appear out of thin air. “There’s- There’s blood everywhere.” He choked out before pointing at the restroom, causing Splendont’s head to lift up. At the moment, he was engulfed in the scent of Splendid’s misery, making everything inside him twist painfully. Every alpha instinct within him demanded he protect and comfort the one man he secretly pined after. He’d been in denial for so long, trying to keep Splendid at arms reach for fear of being rejected. Seems that his actions had cost him as the bite marks on Splendid’s neck, so light and neat from the omega, meaning he was thoroughly claimed and taking him away from Splendont. Regardless of the hurt and pain he kept hidden from all, he would still offer help to his brother, a testiment that regardless of everything, he would still have some love towards the hero.

Slowly, he gently pried Splendid’s clinging hands off his red jumpsuit, regretfully leaving his twin on the ground. The hero was incapable of doing a thorough investigation, leaving it all resting on Splendont’s shoulders. Easing the door open, he was immediately assaulted by the familiar, aggressive scent of the alpha, making him bristle in his own anger. The threat was there again, a warning to stay back, but to Splendont, it was a direct challenge to his alpha status and he wouldn’t have it. Especially know since this other alpha had indirectly attacked Splendid, who his alpha nature still thought the beta belonged to him. He wanted to turn away to get a breath of fresh air, but this, he had to power through for Splendid’s sake.

As he took a step in, blood squelched beneath his blue sneaker, making him wince a little at the thought of treading in Flippy’s blood. From what he observed from the veteran, the omega wasn’t a terrible person, kind and generous even if he kept himself mostly reserved from others, he would never fail to greet someone. Despite Splendont’s jealous, the omega didn’t deserve this. Moving further in, he paused as he took in his reflection in the mirror, and the words written out in blood on it. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break this to Splendid, or if he even should. He wouldn’t let these words come true, refused to let his brother suffer as he smashed his fist angrily into the mirror, causing the words to shatter and fall onto the sink and bloodied floor.

You’ll never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, ya filthy savages.


	16. Abducted.

Splendont stepped out of the bathroom, shaping a bit of glass from his hand, shards had managed to stick into his glove but were unable to pierce his skin. To say he was pissed off was an understatement but he had to find a way to calm himself. He glanced down at his twin who was still curled up on the floor, Splendid shouldn’t ever look like that. With how many times they fought or Splendont had insulted him, the guy was so arrogant and cocky that the anti-hero thought his will was uncrushable. He crouched down, pulling his twin into his arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable with actually holding his twin but they couldn’t stay here, it was too dangerous when Splendid was more of a liability right now than an asset.

He needed to figure out how to find Flippy, or else he wasn’t certain if Splendid could recover. He didn’t know much about bonding, but he did know that either the death or a missing partner could devastate the other half, he had proof of that in his arms. Standing up, he had Splendid tucked against his chest, feeling his chest constrict at how small and vulnerable Splendid appeared, it was wrong, so very wrong. His twin was always the life of any party, optimistic and joyful, friendly as well, sure he had his faults, everyone did. Before, Splendid had simply ignored them, but ever since he met Flippy, Splendid had been trying to improve himself, he was less clumsy, more aware of his strength. As much as Splendont wanted to dislike the man who took all of his twin’s attention, he also owed the veteran a lot too, for doing something he’d never managed to do for his twin.

Lifting up off the ground, he broke through the ceiling without a care, he had to destroy the library anyways, at least part of it to keep anyone from walking in on that horror scene.Once he was a reasonably distance in the air, holding on tight to the silent Splendid, he used his heat vision to slice through the building, ruining its supports so it would collapse onto itself. With that settled he had to make the trek back to Splendid’s place, where he would be the most comfortable and he figured the place likely still held Flippy’s scent all over it. He still didn’t like the idea of Splendid’s home sharing Flippy’s scent, but he couldn’t be stubborn and put his desires before his twin’s. At least not right now. It didn’t take long to reach Splendid’s modest little home within the nearby woods, secluded so he could get some peace. With their super hearing, it was difficult to live in town if they wanted to get any sleep at all.

Balancing Splendid into one arm, he struggled to dig around in his twin’s numerous pockets until he found the key, using it to unlock and open the door to allow them entrance. Splendid seemed to be in a sort of shock, unresponsive and just letting Splendont handle him in such a way. Splendont had never actually been inside his twin’s house, he peered through the windows sometimes, but never actually stepped foot inside. Everything was neat and orderly, clean from top to bottom, but very homey. It would be surprising for such a arrogant hero to actual have a warm, domestic looking house, it scented of warm bread, a hint of sandalwood and lingering traces of juniper, overall, it set Splendont’s nerves at ease.Moving upstairs, he sought out Splendid’s bedroom, where the scent was the strongest and set him gently on the bed.

Splendid turned his head away from him, making Splendont’s heart tighten painfully. He needed to fix this fast, but the only way to do so would be to find Flippy. Awkwardly, Splendont reached down and ruffled Splendid’s hair, his way of trying to comfort the Delta, but he got no reaction to messing up Splendid’s usually perfect hair. “Stay here, Splendid. I’m going to search around town for any signs of Flippy, alright? Just… Stay here.” Splendont wasn’t certain if Splendid was even listening or not, his twin gave no sign of it, simply staring over at the other side of the bed, where he assumed Flippy had previously slept on. He wanted to be bitter, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to scold his twin, not when he looked so fragile, as if the slightest breeze could shatter him. He brushed his hand over Splendid’s hair once more, smoothing it out to its usual boyish nature before departing to search for Flippy.

 

\----------------------

 

Splendid didn’t know how long he lay there, his mind painfully numb as it couldn’t seem to wrap itself around the idea that Flippy was gone. Eventually, drained of emotion, exhaustion hit him hard, dragging him to sleep where he hoped he’d wake up and find Flippy there beside him once more. Sleep was blissful, allowing him to forget the day’s events even if just for a little while, he wanted to sleep forever, where in his dream world, he was with Flippy and everything was back to normal. even when he felt some sort of disturbance, writing it off as Splendont, he didn’t stir and fell back into a deeper sleep, unaware that this sleep wasn’t natural. In his dreams, he was in the kitchen again, laughing as he watch Flippy try his best to help him cook, but only made things worse. Splendid would always help him correct his mistakes, unable to say no to such a sad, disappointed expression Flippy had whenever one of his meals was ruined.

When his stomach started to churn, he wondered if he accidentally ate one of Flippy’s bad meals and he felt like he was going to lose his stomach. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he tried to turn and run towards the bathroom, only to find himself stuck in place, he struggled a little, not understanding what was happening. He looked towards Flippy for help, he looked just as concerned, almost in pain himself but when he spoke, his voice wasn’t right, it didn’t belong to him. “Wake up.” With that, his eyes snapped open, it was disorienting to be yanked from a dream so abruptly. He was panting as his eyes glanced around, but darkness only greeted him outside the light of a single naked bulb hanging above him.

This wasn’t his home, the place was far too dark and he couldn’t feel the soft carpet beneath his feet. This made him realize he was sitting in a cold metal chair, his arms restrained behind his back, chained to a metal ring bolted to the concrete floor. He tugged, usually something like this wouldn’t be a threat, he should be able to rip himself free, something was wrong here as he tugged on the restraints. His mind was too slow, too fogged up from an unnatural sleep that it was difficult to process what was going on. Was this a nightmare? He should be back at his home waiting for Splendont, what if his twin had found him? He needed to get back, needed to know the results of his twins finds, desperate for some sort of good luck.

“Finally awake, I see. I thought you were going to sleep all night and I was starting to get impatient.”

The same voice from his dream broke through the silence, causing Splendid’s head to jerk up in alert. His blue eyes scanning but he couldn’t seem to find out where the voice had come from, he jerked at his arms again, but he felt too weak to break through the leather binding them together. With that and the nauseous feel to his stomach, he could only assume kryptonut was nearby, but how? He was positive he’d turned it to dust whenever the coons tried to use it against him, that had been the only death he could really remember. Dying and then remembering the pain of dying wasn’t a pleasant feeling. So it was no surprise that he felt a sliver of fear crawl up his spine, whoever had tied him up knew about the kryptonut, something both him and his brother had tried to keep under wraps.

“Who… Who’s there!” He tried to demand, but his voice was weak, he still felt dizzy from whatever had put him to sleep and having kryptonut nearby was messing with him. He hated this feeling, being weak, especially now when he knew Flippy was out there somewhere. The murder could be doing all sorts of things, he didn’t want his boyfriend to suffer that kind of fate. Then it hit him, he was sure this had to be the killer, the thieves could’ve never come up with this kind of plan and have it fall all into place. They didn’t make plans, they were impulsive and reckless, far too greedy to bother wasting time capturing him. He flared his nostrils, taking in a deep whiff of the air and there it was. That sickeningly strong scent of pine, like floor cleaner but amped up that it made his nose burn.

“Someone who’s been watching you for a long time, hero.” He turned his head, trying to pinpoint the voice, it was currently to his right, closer this time but still not breaching the halo of light that surrounded splendid from the overhead bulb. He squinted, but his vision blurred, the closer the guy came, the more sick he felt, making him figure that the killer had the kryptnut on him. This also meant that if he was here with the killer, Flippy had to be somewhere nearby. If only he could get out of these restraints. He strained again, but the thick leather bindings only groaned a little in protest but didn’t give to the hero’s waning strength.

“Ah ah, there’s no use in trying to get free, you already know why, don’t you? The all too familiar feeling? Try not to throw up, I don’t want to have to deal with that mess.” The voice growled out, then Splendid could catch the pulsating green glow but it wasn’t strong enough to illuminate the person holding it, making him assume the kryptonut wasn’t as big as the previous one he encountered, which would explain why he wasn’t vomiting all over the floor right now.He narrowed his eyes again, trying to peer through the darkness and he could barely make out the faint glow of golden eyes reflecting the light of the bulb within them. It was unsettling to say the least, it was like facing a demon in reality

“What do you want? Why- Why are you killing people?” Splendid tried to make himself concentrate, even if he was weak, he could still help out somehow, if he could get answers and somehow escape, he could get his brother and then they could get rid of this monster and save Flippy. Everything would go back to normal, back to the daily routine of clumsy Happy Tree. He regretted thinking about how tiring and boring it was to be the hero of a town who had the worst luck, knowing that saving people was mostly just a hobby since they would just reappear the next day like nothing happened. Now that he was faced with a real threat, a real enemy, he wanted to take it all back. Especially when that enemy had hurt Flippy, a man who deserved peace more than anyone.

“For fun, yes, its really that simple. Its truly thrilling to hold someone’s life in your hands. However, they’re all far too easy to kill that its became sort of boring, so I set my sights on bigger game. Specifically you.” The voice grated on his ears, making him cringe a little, everything about this alpha felt like danger, like staring down a predator, knowing it was either you or them and it definitely wasn’t going to be Splendid. Too much was on the line here, as long as he kept his mind on rescuing Flippy, then he could remain strong, he had to keep that steel in his spin, like a true hero would. “When I get free, I’m going to make you regret ever coming to Happy Tree. Now cut to the chase and tell me where Flippy is.” He snapped, baring his teeth to appear intimidating despite still feeling lightheaded and sluggish.

Finally, the fiend decided to step into the ring of the circle, black combat boots smeared and flaking with dried blood, loose fitting camouflaged pants stained with even more darker blood. The black tank that fitted the torso so well, revealing the slight definition of muscle, the fabric torn and shredded as if he’d been in a major fight. Splendid already knew, he knew this get up more than anyone else and he couldn’t stop himself from lifting up his gaze to meet that unfamiliar golden gaze on a very familiar face.

“He’s right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortune Reading of the Day: You will have operations to remove two fingers from each hand, change your name to Merkmok and identify as a toad warrior. Your mother will disapprove.


	17. Fliqpy

Stunned was an understatement. Splendid stared up at the familiar yet not so familiar face that looked back at him. He didn’t quite understand how or why, after all they had shared together, there just wasn’t any way that this could possibly be Flippy. It just didn’t add up, the only thing that had made his twin suspicious of the omega was that Flippy was a new arrival and the murders just happened afterwards. He furrowed his brows and turned his head away, trying to figure out how this was possible. There were no records of Flippy taking scent changers, plus Splendid had been there during Flippy’s heat, there was no way Flippy had been in his right mind to remember to take the medication if he’d stolen it. So how?

“You looked troubled, Splendy.” Flippy walked closer, moving to settle on Splendid’s lap by straddling him, with the kryptonut pendant around Flippy’s neck being so close, it sent a wave of dizziness through him. Splendid turned his head, trying to lean away as far as he could in attempts to keep a clear mind, but Flippy wasn’t having it. The veteran’s arms wrapped over his shoulders, leaning into him, Splendid could feel the burn of the kryptonut being so close to him, only a few layers of clothing protecting him. Flippy leaned in closer, their faces inches apart, swamping Splendid in that harsh pine scent. Then he felt that tongue drag over his cheek, if the situation had been different he might’ve been interested in Flippy tasting him, but right now all he could do was shudder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help explain everything.” Flippy brought a hand up, brushing his fingers over the cheek that hadn’t been licked before cupping it. With how gently Flippy was touching him while Splendid was tied up and weakened by kyptonut, he couldn’t feel comforted in the slightest. Everything inside him should be feeling something towards Flippy, this was his banded partner, his boyfriend and yet every instinct told him this wasn’t his partner. He glanced over from the corner of his eye, examining Flippy’s neck, wondering if it was a possibility that Flippy had a twin. However, the definite bite marks Splendid had left on Flippy were still there, Flippy seemed to notice as he tilted his head, exposing more of those marks.

“Ah, yes, these little things. I’m quite offended by these, but it had to happen if I was going to gain your trust.” He scowled a little, brushing his fingertips over the scars Splendid had left during the heat of the moment. “Since I have time, I don’t mind telling you a little story to help you understand more about your precious little boyfriend.” Splendid shifted a little in his seat, the chair was hard and having Flippy’s weight on his lap was making it a bit uncomfortable. However, he remained silent, hoping Flippy would go on with the story, the longer he talked the more time he hoped Splendont was using to notice he was missing and would come looking for him. At this rate, his twin was really the only hope he had.

“Back when Flippy was in the war, he was young and, well, he wasn’t exactly the best soldier. He was cocky, bold, and clumsy, the combination for disaster. He was learning under two experienced soldiers and went out on a recon mission, they were supposed to only observe and report back. But Flippy couldn’t pass up the chance to kill the enemy’s general.” Flippy moved his head, nipping a bit harshly at Splendid’s neck as he paused his story for a moment, allowing Splendid to feel sharp teeth that belonged more to an alpha than an omega. Splendid tried to lower his own head to deny Flippy access to his neck, only serving to make the alpha growl at being denied. Splendid’s lip curled, giving a weak snarl back, unable to gain enough strength to put proper power behind his threat.

Fingers threaded into his hair and curled, yanking his head back harshly, stinging his scalp as the kryptonut was making him vulnerable and susceptible to pain. With his neck now exposed, Flippy continued to bite, becoming a bit more aggressive as he continued on with his story. “Of course, Flippy slipped up and it was basically like kicking a hornet’s nest. his friends tried to save him but they ended up losing their lives all because of him.” He taunted as if he was rubbing it in his own face? Splendid was a bit confused as Flippy was currently implying that he wasn’t Flippy, maybe the kryptonut was messing with his mind more than he thought. He had questions to ask, but with those sharp teeth brushing across his exposed throat, he was afraid to move a muscle.

“He was surrounded, with no where to run he had to hide. I don’t know what possessed the man to think it was a brilliant idea to hide inside his friend, but that was the catalyst that I needed to take over. Without me, Flippy would’ve died back in that jungle, so really, you should be thanking me for saving your precious, little omega.” Flippy bit down hard, his teeth finally making good on their threat to pierce Splendid’s skin, making him clench his jaw to prevent from crying out at the pain. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore the fact that this man was biting him. Flippy wasn’t gentle with his bite, making Splendid concerned he’d rip out a chunk of flesh from the bite. Eventually, he released Splendid, letting the blood well up from the puncture wounds, Splendid could feel the hot blood run down his skin.

“At the time, being an omega would’ve gotten him killed, what he needed was an alpha, thus creating me. A bit of an anomaly, who knew having multiple personalities could also include having dual dynamics. Being an alpha, you can see the reason why I’m a bit peeved at you, but it was my idea in the first place.” Those sickly yellow eyes seemed trained on the blood leaking out of the bite wound on Splendid’s neck, fascinated by what he’d done. “I knew you and your brother were a threat, that I wouldn’t be able to have any fun with you two around. So I had to find a weakness. First, I tortured those twin thieves you warned me about until they spilled more than just information. They told me about this nifty little thing called Kryptonut, after doing a bit of research online, I managed to buy a small gem from an antique dealer.” He lifted up his necklace, making Splendid jerk his head away and try not to lose his lunch all over himself.

“Then I had to cause some tension between you and your twin, which was easy enough since it was obvious Splendont already considered you his property. So all I had to do was switch out Flippy’s heat suppressor pills and bam! The wedge was made, it was too easy.” Splendid frowned, he hadn’t actually known his brother had thought of him that way, he just figured it was Splendont’s alpha nature to just try to lord over him just because he was a Delta, a rebellious Beta. Now that he had an outsider’s perspective, things started to make sense. Splendont trying to mark him, the constant anger at smelling Flippy’s scent on him. Splendont had been jealous and Splendid didn’t really know how to feel about that, if he made it through this, he’d have to talk with his twin. If he died here, he might remember what Flippy was talking about, if it was like the last time he died.

“What do you want with me? If you’re going to kill me, just do it and get it over with.” Splendid snapped, hating this feeling of weakness. He was afraid of dying, but he didn’t want to deal with the side effects of Kryptonut. He was a hero who didn’t often feel pain or experience death, so to actually feel it for once, it was amplified since he had no tolerance for it. “No where’s the fun in that? You’re a sturdy, new toy, I want to have some fun with you, Splendy!” Splendid’s eyes shifted over to Flippy, catching sight of something glinting in the light. A combat knife that the veteran was withdrawing from the sheath tucked into the back of his pants. Splendid tensed, his body was rigid at the idea of what was in store for him. “Flippy, don’t do this.”

Before he could plead again, a sharp pain from his abdomen splintered through him, forcing a choked scream to escape him as he hadn’t been expecting that so quickly. Swamped with pain, he leaned over to the side as much as he could and heaved out everything that had been in his stomach, making a mess on the floor. “How disgusting.” Flippy snarled and twisted the blade he’d embedded in Splendid’s gut, making Splendid jerk and try to escape the pain drowning him, making it near impossible to breath as his vision swam and blurred. His body instinctively tried to pull away from the source of the pain, but he was buckled down to the metal chair and every move only made the knife carve further into his flesh.

Finally, the blade slid out, leaving a gaping wound in Splendid’s abdomen, dark blood oozing out, spilling over his light blue jumpsuit. He was too dazed and in shock from the amount of pain and kryptonut sickness he was going through to notice how Flippy licked the flat of the blade, tasting Splendid’s blood with pure delight. After a little taste, Flippy dragged the tip of the knife across Splendid’s check, making the hero flinch away in attempts to escape the pain as his skin was flayed open in the shape of an ‘F’. “You look gorgeous like this, Splendy. I’m going to enjoy hurting you so well.” The knife twirled a moment in Flippy’s hand, settling with a new grip in preparation for his next attack.

“Time to take what belongs to me now.” He taunted in almost a sing song voice that rung in Splendid’s dazed mind, barely aware of what was going on at this point. He was overwhelmed by pain he wasn’t used to feeling, rendered weaker than the average citizen due to the glowing pendant on Flippy’s neck. Still though, when that knife plunged into his chest, Splendid managed to toss his head back and scream, blinded by the pain tearing through him, but it did not ease up as Flippy wasn’t done. He’d cracked through the ribs from the blow, making the shattered bone embed into the muscles and tissue in his chest cavity. He coughed a bit, tasting copper on his tongue and unaware of the splatter of blood staining his lips and chin. One of his ribs had pierced his lungs, making it feel like he was slowly drowning, which he was, just on his own blood.

It was hell and he was unable to pass out, feeling Flippy carving away muscle, tissue and bones to get to his prize. Once there was a gaping hole in Splendid’s chest, the hero hanging on by the barest of threads at this point. Flippy pulled the knife away and reached his free hand into the hole, his fingers curling around Splendid’s heart to gain a tight grip. With a powerful yank back, he ripped the heart from the blue-haired male’s chest, causing blood to splatter all over the veteran’s front, staining his clothes even more with the blood of the hero. Laughter filled the empty room as Flippy settled his gaze on the hero limp on the chair. He was a complete mess, one hole in his chest and one in his gut, knowing if he moved the hero, his guts would likely spill out with any slight disturbance.

Splendid’s cloudy and blank gaze was staring up at the ceiling, his head tilted back as blood and tears stained his cooling skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call me Alf around the way since I'm always trying to eat that puss.
> 
> I'm terrible with mysteries. Did you see this coming?


	18. Nightmare.

Splendid woke with a start, jerking up into a sit as if struck by lightning. His hand grasped wildly at his chest, fearing it was gaping wide open, but only finding solid muscle to his relief. His skin was a bit palm, drenched with sweat and making his clothes cling uncomfortably against his body. It was only a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. His chest was heaving as his lungs struggled to catch his breath, his heart pumping blood wildly through his body, making adrenaline rush through him in a dizzying rate. His wild eyes searched his room as if he expected Flippy-but-not-Flippy to jump out at him and drag him back to his nightmare. However, his room remained empty and just the way it had been when he fell asleep. Everything was in perfect order, no dust, nothing was out of place, only Splendid was the disheveled one.

With a groan, he scrubbed at his face, feeling gross, sticky and in need of a dire bath in hopes to wash the fear away. He had other things to focus on, like Flippy was still missing if Splendont hadn’t returned yet. He felt tired, weary, wanting to go out and help Splendont but in his current state, he’d be more of a hindrance than actual help. Maybe a shower would help clear his mind and he could then go out and help his twin.He turned his body, which felt way too heavy to move quickly as he dropped his legs over the edge, the soft carpet greeted his feet. He wasn’t certain if he trusted his legs, the shock of losing his bonded partner must’ve hit him hard, likely the reason why he had such a horrific nightmare. He needed to find Flippy soon before this could get worse.

Slowly, he pushed weight onto his legs, they wobbled for a moment but finally steadied enough that Splendid trusted himself to take a single step. He closed his eyes for a moment, blocking out the way the world seemed to shift and tilt in his vision. It took longer than he wanted to get to his attached bathroom, steadying himself by placing his hands on the edges of the sink. Just moving from the bed to here had depleted his energy reserves, making him feel a little dizzy. Was this the side effect of being apart from his bonded partner for too long? Or was it possible that Flippy was in pain or worse, dead? He had heard various things about losing your partner, it was supposedly devastating, just thinking about Flippy dying at the hands of the murderer made him dry heave into the sink. The sharp, disgusting tang of bile left a bad taste on his tongue.

Exhausted, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, beginning to scrub his mouth to get that horrible taste out of his mouth, using the task to allow himself to become mindless. Before he even realized it, he was standing in the shower, his clothes tossed into the hamper, leaving him to feel the warm water run over his bared skin. He still felt chilled despite the heat, the way the steam surrounded him, trying to drag him into the warm embrace the shower could provide. All Splendid could do was scrub his hair with his shampoo and conditioner. Usually washing his hair was an enjoyment of his, making sure his body was clean and tidy. He just couldn’t get rid of the nightmare that haunted him, looking down at his bare chest, there wasn’t a single mark, no sign of it being carved open with a knife.

He scrubbed and scrubbed with a rag at his chest until it was red from the abuse, as if he expected the solid flesh to just be some sort of mirage and he could wipe it away to reveal the truth. He was losing his mind and he had to stop, so he quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off with one of his white, fluffy towels. He couldn’t even admire how soft they were, he kept expecting to see blood staining the pure white fabric. Panting heavily, on the verge of panic, he needed to escape the bathroom and he hurried as fast as his unsteady legs as he could to his dresser. Jerking open one of the drawers, he pulled out a pair of his boxers and that was as far as he got before his panic completely consumed him.

He didn’t know how long he lay curled up in a fetal position on the floor, shivering from the chill that got worse from his damp hair and lack of proper clothes. He couldn’t care, he was still struggling to grasp some sort of stability, if Flippy was there everything would be fine. His arms clutched around his body as if attempting to will the veteran into his arms by thought and desperate desire alone. Warm hands touched his arms, gently shaking him, startling him from his in shock state. He flinched a little as those hands drag him up into a sit, the strength was familiar and he could hear someone talking, but it sounded like he had cotton in his ears. Then pain splintered hotly over one side of his face, snapping him back to reality as his blue gaze focused on his brother’s face.

“Splendid! Snap out of it.” Splendid groaned at the shouting, urgent voice of his brother, lifting a hand to press against his pounding temple. Splendont seemed to take this as a sign that Splendid was back mentally and surprised the blue haired twin even more by dragging the hero into a hug. Splendid didn’t resist, letting himself go a little limp into the warmth, he didn’t have enough energy for pride and strength, right now he just wanted to curl up again. He let his head rest on his twin’s shoulder, closing his eyes, it felt a little better to have somewhere there with him, even though it still felt like he had a huge hole in his chest still. He could feel Splendont’s cheek rub against the top of his head, the hero didn’t care if his twin was scenting him, right now, Splendid needed all the comfort he could get.

“Where have you been? You’ve been missing for five days.” Splendont’s voice was strained, his arms were tight around Splendid, keeping the hero sitting up and leaning against his twin’s body. At first, it didn’t register what Splendont had said, his cloudy brain taking a moment to process what had been said to him. He’d only been asleep for a few hours hadn’t he? He’d been left right there on the bed where Splendont had left him, so maybe he heard wrong?

“What do you mean? I’ve been right here, it feels like I’ve only been asleep for a few hours. Have you found Flippy? Where is he?” Splendid’s voice was growing panicked, clearer as his body grew tense. If Splendont was here, he must have found Flippy. There was no other reason why he’d be back so early, Splendont wasn’t the type to simply give up after a few hours. Sure, he’d get frustrated and angry, but the guy was stubborn, just as stubborn as Splendid. He felt those hands move to his face, cupping his cheeks as they guided Splendid to lean back so his brother could get a good look at his face. Blue eyes, desperate, unsteady, and longing met tired, stressed, and concerned red ones, there was silence as they studied each other silent, trying to puzzle out their own answers for their questions.

“I haven’t found Flippy yet, I’ve been searched five days for both of you and there wasn’t a trace.” Splendont pressed despite Splendid’s look of denial. “I tried calling you, but you never answered. You weren’t here when I came back. You just… vanished.” Splendid frowned and looked over to his nightstand, where he usually put his phone to charge, but it was missing. He hadn’t felt it in the pockets of his jumpsuit when he changed out of them either, as it was a habit to always check his pockets for anything that didn’t need to go in the wash. Splendont seemed to follow his line of thought as he glanced at the nightstand too. If Splendid didn’t remember going missing, the last thing he’d remembered was laying in bed, then something bad must of happened. Splendont didn’t really like where his line of thinking was going.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Splendid?”

Splendid tried to turn his head away to avoid looking into Splendont’s eyes, but his twin held firm on his cheeks, refusing to let him escape or lie to him. Right now, Splendont’s alpha was already on edge, having the man who he still considered belonged to him despite Splendid being claimed by someone else had put him into a bad spot. He wasn’t in the mood to be lied to or have Splendid skimp out on details. Splendid was giving off a panicked scent, as if he was in pain and it was making Splendont want to protect but he had nothing to protect Splendid from. The room was empty, the killer he’d been after was no where to be found. These failures were stinging his pride, crushing his alpha that he’d do anything to make the Delta twin before him feel safe and happy again. He needed that optimistic, playful brother back, the one who taunted and teased him.

“I remember…” Splendid started off a little hesitant, his body shivering a little, causing Splendont to pull him close again, tucking Splendid’s head against his chest. Comforted, feeling protected when he felt so exposed and vulnerable. “I went to sleep, I just wanted to escape reality a little while.” He admitted, Splendont remained quiet but he could feel that the anti-hero was encouraging him to continue. “I had a really bad nightmare and it woke me up.” He skimmed over the details, but Splendont growled softly, implying that he wasn’t accepting this half-assed story. Splendid cringed a little, drawing his legs up to his chest, making himself smaller. He really didn’t want to elaborate, didn’t want to think about it but he knew Splendont wouldn’t let him be.

Taking in a deep breath, he began to explain his nightmare, torn between trying to remember and trying to shut it all out at the same time. By the time he finished explaining the best he could, Splendid was shaking, but Splendont’s arms were tight, near crushing Splendid against his twin. He struggled a little, currently not liking the feel of being restrained as it reminded him of being tied down to the chair. Splendont let out another growl, causing Splendid to shrink back a little. He could smell the alpha wasn’t having any nonsense, the danger and threat looming over him. Splendid didn’t feel scared, but right now neither him nor Splendont were currently stable in their minds it appeared.

“It all makes sense now.” Splendont ground out, he didn’t say it out loud but he knew. It hadn’t been a nightmare, Splendid had been abducted and killed. It had taken a long time for Splendid to resurrect, since they were superhuman, it took a while for their power to regenerate back into a physical form. Which explained why Splendid was suddenly back in his bed. The medication Splendont had seen on Flippy’s medical file, it had been for personality disorders. He hadn’t thought the disorder would be this extreme though. He thought it’d just be emotional outbursts, harmless and under control from the medication. It was far worse than what Splendont had first assumed, which lead to the next line of questions. Would Flippy remember? Usually the citizens forgot any sort of death or injury, but they never had a case where someone was intentionally killing others.

Where was Flippy now though? If he didn’t remember killing Splendid, would he come after his twin over and over again? With the way Splendid was now, he wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight. If he was killed right now, it might even take longer for him to return. There were so many unknowns that Splendont didn’t want to risk his twin to find out the answers. “Let’s put you in some clothes, you’re staying at my place until we solve this problem.” Splendont picked Splendid up so he could set him on the bed, though he was reluctant to leave him even just to retrieve fresh clothes. He managed to let go and dig into Splendid’s closet to retrieve his twin’s casual wear, even his casual wear looked nice.

It was a bit difficult to get his blue-haired twin in his clothes, he seemed to be in and out of it at random, likely still coping from dying, he didn’t really know how it felt to die, Splendid had been the only one. From the looks of it though, he really didn’t want to risk it. He finished tying Splendid’s sneakers and looked up at his dazed brother, he was in no condition to fly. That left Splendont with the task of carrying the hero, he wasn’t to eager to do so, for various reasons, but there was no other choice. Splendid wasn’t safe in his own home anymore, Flippy knew where he lived, however, no one knew where Splendont lived. It would have to be their headquarters now while Splendont worked to find out a way to stop Flippy’s alter ego and keep Splendid safe at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. Did you expect me to perma-kill Splendid.
> 
> He's my babbu, I could never.


	19. Fatality

Splendont’s home was a nightmare, at least for a neat freak like Splendid. Clothes were on the floor, the furniture didn’t even match, and there was hardly anything in the fridge. It was pure hell. However, it gave something to keep Splendid’s mind off of what had happened. Splendont had tried to stop Splendid from ‘ruining’ his home, but his twin wouldn’t have it, if the hero was going to stay here then things would have to be orderly or else he’d go crazy. Eventually the anti-hero caved, reluctantly, and let Splendid dive into cleaning and organizing, knowing that the hero would be incapable of doing his usual duties. Splendont refused to let him leave while he was still recovering.

Splendont was left to do all the investigating, he had went to Flippy’s home and the library to see if he was there, but no such luck. Since Flippy had killed Splendid, Splendont had hoped the veteran would have forgotten, like the curse usually did with everyone in this town. With him not returning to his normal routine, Splendont could only assume he still thought Splendid was dead, but now the question was, did Flippy know about people being resurrected. He had already killed the people in the cafe and Flaky at the supermarket, they had both returned to their normal lives the next day. Splendont was taking a good chance that Flippy didn’t know, or else he would’ve staked out Splendid’s house and wait for the hero to reappear. Or maybe, he wouldn’t even have killed him to begin with, allowing Splendid to escape with such vital information.

Flippy had to be in hiding, probably waiting to make his move on Splendont next. Splendont had to act the part of a distraught brother, or else Flippy would likely get suspicious. If he could lure Flippy out, he could confront the man, but that was dangerous. From what Splendid had said, the veteran had managed to get his hands on a piece of kryptonut. It would render him weak if he didn’t have a radiation suit, but the suit was still not guaranteed after recalling what the twin thieves had done to Splendid. It would be dangerous to go after Flippy, but he had no other option, he would have to just attack quick and hard to knock Flippy out before the kryptonut took effect on him. With such a small amount, he would have maybe a minute of strength to fight before he was drained of his power.

If he was successful, he wasn’t sure what he should do with Flippy, he couldn’t kill him. It wasn’t actually Flippy’s fault and Splendid would hate Splendont if he actually hurt his twin’s boyfriend. This was a mess, it was like he was walking on glass, one wrong move and everything would shatter. However, killing Flippy might not result in anything, he would just return the next day. Would he be like the super twins and remember everything? It was the only solution that might work, but he couldn’t let Splendid on to his plan, his twin had gone through enough grief and pain recently and he didn’t want to add to it.

“Hey, I’m going out to pick up groceries, since you made a list ten pages long.” Splendont was exaggerating a bit, but the list was fairly long of all the things Splendid just had to have.

Splendid waved him off, he was still vacuuming his floor for the fifth time today, unable to get it to his standards apparently. House cleaning should keep him occupied while Splendont went to search for Flippy, closing the door behind him, he made his way to town, taking a long way around since he didn’t want anyone even knowing the direction of where his house was. It had paid off since Flippy hadn’t managed to find them, assuming he’d want to come after Splendont while he was vulnerable. He hovered over the town, keeping himself a safe distance above it as he scanned around the streets for anything amiss. Everything seemed normal, the citizens were cheerful and oblivious as usual. Though how long that lasted was only a matter of time in this cursed town.

A scream echoed through the air, making Splendont jerk his head in the direction of the scream. Narrowing his eyes, he focused his vision, but whoever had screamed seemed to be in one of the apartment complexes nearby. He wanted to assume it was just one of the citizens getting into the usual accident, but he was going to remain on guard just in case it was Flippy. One could never be too careful, especially when the man had killed Splendid with little to no effort at all. Sure, Splendid had been caught unaware, but now Splendont knew who the enemy was and was prepared. Sort of. He really didn’t have a plan aside from try to kill Flippy, how he’d do it was something he’d just have to make up as he went.

Despite someone being in trouble, Splendont didn’t rush, he wouldn’t risk it, especially when he knew the one in trouble would be just fine the next day. He didn’t particularly like thinking like that, but right now he really didn’t have a choice. As he neared the building, he glanced around suspiciously, he hated tiptoeing around, but it was better than being caught and killed like Splendid had been. Nothing seemed too out of place aside from another scream of panic coming from the building, this time he was able to pinpoint which room and moved in closer. He pressed himself against the outside wall near one of the windows and leaned over to try to peek in. He caught sight of him, the man who’d had taken Splendid from him, who had given his twin such happiness he hadn’t been able to and then take it all away.

Splendid was convinced that the one who killed him wasn’t Flippy, that it was someone else occupying the same body as the omega, but minor details like that didn’t matter to Splendont. Flippy had to be stopped one way or another. First he had to test out his theory on how Flippy would react to being killed, then he would work from there. He just had to kill Flippy first. The omega, or rather, alpha now, was inside with some purple haired, freckled face young man. The seen was pretty gruesome as Flippy had tied the boy to a chair and was proceeding to use a pair of pliers to twist and snap off one finger at a time. He was torturing the poor guy and had purposefully let the victim scream, unlike his other victims. So he was trying to draw Splendont in with this, well, it worked but Splendont wasn’t going to rush in blindly.

He could feel the faint sickness in his stomach, a warning that Flippy did indeed have the bit of Kryptonut on him. No surprise there, so maybe rushing in was his only option, he had to strike hard and fast and it was possible Flippy would expect Splendont not to attack since he had a hostage. There wasn’t any time to plan this through, Flippy would know something was up if he kept delaying the inevitable. With a quiet sigh he crashed through the window, prepared to face off against Flippy who whirled around to face Splendont. Flippy dropped the pliers and instead of attacking or using the kryptonut, he dived behind one of the kitchen counters. That’s when a faint few clicked reached his ears. Turning his head, he’d realized that bursting through the window had pulled a few of the thin strings that had crossed over it. Attached to the strings were the pins to a healthy amount of grenades.

All Splendont had time to do, was partially turn before the explosion sent him crashing forward, smashing into the poor victim with an incredible force. If he survived that, he didn’t survived being crushing through several walls with the hardier Splendont until all that was left was the antihero crashing down onto the ground on the other side. He groaned, rolling over in the rut he’d made from impact. Thanks to the presence of the Kryptonut, he had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious.Before he could push himself up, the overwhelming sensation of nausea came over him, giving him a moment’s warning before Flippy attacked. He didn’t know how Flippy had gotten down from the third floor so quickly, but Splendont shifted just in time to move to the side a little. While the combat knife still impaled him through his back, it missed his heart but still managed to pierce his lungs.

Angry, his alpha nature rose up to face the other alpha that had attacked him. He whirled around with his waning strength, backhanding Flippy away from him. The smaller male tumbled and rolled across the ground but managed to gracefully roll up onto his feet with his knife still in hand. His moves were practiced, fluid and savage all at once, Splendont had thought he’d be able to overcome Flippy, but he’d underestimated the war veteran.Dark blood stained the back of his red jumpsuit and when he coughed, feeling liquid in his lungs, he tasted copper on his tongue. He had to finish this quick before he passed out, or worse, died. He’d never actually experienced death and wasn’t too eager to die, so Flippy would be the one to die here today.

He charged forward, Flippy braced himself, ready for the attack head on as he brandished his combat knife before him. When Splendont throw a vicious right hook with all his speed and power behind it, thinking he could get Flippy with one quick hit that a normal citizen shouldn’t really be able to see or think fast enough to avoid. However, thinking Flippy was just a normal citizen was Splendont’s mistake as the veteran ducked beneath his fist, causing Splendont’s body to twist to follow through with the motion he couldn’t immediately stop. So he continued the momentum to lift his leg up in attempts to kick Flippy, but instead his shin met sharp steel of the combat knife. Flippy’s hand was pressed against the back of the knife, supporting it as the impact caused him to skid a little to the side, but the damage was done to Splendont. The force he put behind his kick caused the knife to nearly cut through the entire bone, pain flared up from his leg, causing his sickness to get worse. If it wasn’t for that damned Kryptonut, this fight would’ve been in the bag.

He leaned his weight onto one leg, he looked pale as being this close to the kryptonut around Flippy’s neck was getting to him. With one leg out of the equation and one of his lung filling up with blood, things weren’t looking so good. Seeing this, Flippy went onto the offensive this time, making it look like he was going to throw a punch, causing Splendont to raise his arms in defense, but at the last moment, Flippy switched it up and played dirty. His combat boot slammed into the wounded leg, completely breaking the already weakened bone and sending the anti-hero to the ground from lack of balance and the sheer amount of pain he wasn’t used to. Collapsed on the ground, he rolled to his side, expelling the contents of his stomach on the ground in a heave, this sickness combined with the intense pain made it difficult to remain conscious. He could faintly hear the steps of boots against the rubble, making their way towards him. This was it, this was how he was going to waste his first death on. Being murdered by his twin’s crazy boyfriend.

He didn’t know what happened, but there was a thud, then a struggle, someone was thrashing around on the ground, had one of the citizens tried to rescue him? He lifted his head with the last bit of his strength, able to see a familiar head of blue hair, Splendid had Flippy pinned on the ground and was… Kissing him? Splendont’s vision blurred, it was getting hard to see or concentrate as he tried to watch Splendid hold down the struggling and wild Flippy. When Splendid lifted his head, Splendont wanted to yell, to tell his twin to get out of here because it was too dangerous. Flippy stilled, looking up with those sickly yellow eyes to meet dull blue ones as if Splendid was keeping himself steady by locking his emotions away.

“I love you.”

That was all Splendid said before with one quick jerk with his hands and a sickening snap, Flippy’s head was twisted nearly completely around. With one last spasm, the veteran lay still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, its ya boi, Red. Don't forget to leave Kudos if you like the story.
> 
> And don't forget that Obama turned the frogs gay.


	20. The Fallout.

Like before, Splendid crushed the Kryptonut within his palm, though this time, he made sure the wind was aimed away from him before he let the radioactive powder drift away. He’d never felt so heavy before, like a weight crushing him down, threatening to leave nothing left. Even with the constant mental reassurance telling him that he hadn’t killed Flippy, that wasn’t Flippy, if he hadn’t then Splendont and a lot more would’ve died. But looking down at the face beneath him, the last moments revealed shock on Flippy’s expression. Those dull eyes were green, making Splendid’s heart ache with such incredible pain. When Flippy’s alter-ego knew he was about to die, he’d receded and left Flippy to suffer the pain before Splendid could stop himself. Carefully, with shaking hands, he dragged the limp body against him, wanting to squeeze Flippy tight against him but not wanting to crush him.

He buried his face into the soft, familiar strands of soft green hair, the harsh scent of the alpha was gone, leaving lingering traces of juniper. He knew that living in this town it was inevitable that Flippy would die eventually, he just hadn’t thought the veteran’s first death would be because of him. Splendid had promised to protect the veteran and he just did the unthinkable. He tucked Flippy’s head against his chest as if to comfort the other male, remembering the times when Flippy had woke up in the middle of the night drenched in fear. Splendid would hold him like this, to silently offer safety and love, eventually Flippy would fall back to sleep in his arms. Splendid rocked a little, his hand stroking along Flippy’s back, but the only one here he was trying to soothe was himself, falling in a bit of denial of what he’d just done.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his need for comfort, turning his head up to look at his twin. Splendid didn’t have the motivation to rub the tears out of his eyes, what did pride matter when he’d just killed one of the very people he loved. Pride wouldn’t erase the sin he’d just committed and he couldn’t give a damn about what his twin thought of him in this moment. He had to kill the very man he’d bonded with just to spare his brother’s life, but he knew so much more had been on the line, he’d known what Splendont had been thinking the moment his twin left this morning. Splendont looked pained, but he was floating off the ground now that the kryptonut had been destroyed, getting the weight off his badly broken leg.

“We need to go, Splendid.” The anti-hero reasoned, but Splendid turned his head away and his grip tightened around Flippy, refusing to let go, trying to warm the cooling body up by keeping the veteran close. He knew he was being unreasonable, Flippy would come back, but even that knowledge didn’t calm his mind. Everything inside him was in tatters, every instinct told him his partner was dead, overruled human reasoning and trying to convince him that Flippy would never come back. Splendid shook his head in denial, his entire body tense as he suddenly felt a little threatened by Splendont, who was trying to pull him away from Flippy.

“Splendid. He’ll be back tomorrow, we need to get ready just in case the worst happens.” The red-head insisted again, but Splendid slapped his offered hand away, he didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to do anything but keep Flippy close to him. Eventually, he pushed himself to his feet, cradling Flippy bridal style in his arms, ignoring the way he was limp and cold to the touch. Splendont frowned and watched him, But Splendid couldn’t speak, didn’t trust his voice when there was a painful lump in his throat. He didn’t want to be in public, he could already hear a few nervous citizens beginning to edge near, wondering what had happened. Instead, Splendid took off into the air, leaving Splendont to either take care of the citizens or follow after.

Splendid didn’t head back to his twins or his own place, instead, he arrived at Flippy’s front door. The place was familiar and welcoming, inviting him in to relax and let the outside world melt away. The door was surprisingly unlocked, though he guessed Flippy hadn’t exactly been in his right mind lately, so Splendid locked the door behind him, Flippy always was tight about security, needing to feel safe. The house hadn’t changed, luckily there hadn’t been any traces of the alpha’s scent in here, leaving just the soft juniper to surround him like a balm. It was easy to forget that he wasn’t holding a sleeping Flippy. Carrying the body back down the hall and into Flippy’s bedroom, where the soft green hues were meant to relax one into a sleep state.

Gently, he lowered Flippy into the bed, though feeling disturbed by those eyes being wide open, so he brushed his hand over them, pulling the lids down so it really did look like Flippy was asleep. He pulled the blankets and sheets over the veteran, covering him up and tucking him in. His skin looked too pale, Splendid was all too aware that he couldn’t feel the comforting beat of Flippy’s heart, so steady and smooth. He reached over, brushing a bit of that feathery green hair out of Flippy’s face in an affectionate gesture. He wanted to lay down next to Flippy and draw him into the shelter of his body, but he had to face reality sometime, despite it being easier to fall into denial. He leaned down over Flippy, pressing a kiss on the center of his forehead befor standing up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Splendid wasn’t surprised to find his brother in the living room, tending to his broken leg. Without kryptonut weakening them, he would heal up in a bit but Splendont had to make sure the bone was in the right place first.Splendont looked up at the hero, the look of concern on his face outweighing the pain he felt from his leg. Splendid schooled his face, trying to keep himself together even though his eyes were red and dried out from the crying he’d done. Despite trying to keep a stoic exterior, he felt one slip up could shatter him. Luckily Splendont kept his mouth shut and turned his attention back to holding his leg in place, leaving Splendid in silence. Not knowing what to do with himself, he moved to the kitchen, going on autopilot as he began to make lunch. Cooking was always something that made him happy, but right now he felt like he was just going through the practiced motions. Something to occupy his mind while he waited.

He stared down at the plate of sandwiches, neatly cut into four small triangles, each slice of meat laid with perfection to look like the food had come straight out of a commercial. The bowl of mixed fruits looked just as appetizing… If Splendid had any appetite left. Despite having made the food, he wasn’t hungry, the food looked unappealing and bland. With a sigh, he wrapped the food in plastic wrap and set it in the fridge, not knowing if he’d ever eat it but he still didn’t want the food to go to waste, it went against everything in him. He pressed his palms against the counter and stared out the little window above the sink, looking at the small garden in Flippy’s back yard. It wasn’t anything to grand, but it was simple and pretty, knowing when Flippy washed dishes the sight would calm him and Splendid loved to watch.

He rubbed tiredly at his face, it would do him no good standing around remembering the smallest of things he’d done with Flippy, things that at the time had seemed so small. Pushing away from the counter he walked back into the living room, his twin glancing up at him cautiously, trying to judge to see how the hero was faring. “There’s sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry.” Was all Splendid said before making his way down the hall, drawn back towards Flippy, or rather where his body was. Right outside the door to Flippy’s room, Splendid paused and stared down at the doorknob. He shouldn’t go in there, he didn’t want to be reminded of what he’d done. He was torn, wanting to see Flippy but knowing he’d only tear himself apart from the sight.

Instead, he sank down onto the floor in front of Flippy’s room, the soft carpet was some relief but not as comfortable as a bed would be. He leaned his back against the door, feeling exhausted, he wasn’t full power yet and after all he’d done, he could feel it turning his body heavy. If he fell asleep, then it would feel like time would fly by and soon Flippy would return to him. He could only hope that the veteran didn’t remember what Splendid had done, he didn’t want Flippy to remember the pain, or even remember the fact that he’d killed Splendid and nearly Splendont. He just wanted everything to go back to normal and wanted Flippy in his arms again, alive and warm.He closed his eyes, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms about them in a comforting position. He let his mind wander on happier thoughts, allowing him to slowly drift into deep sleep.

He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, his body in need of rest to recover his strength. It was only when the door that he was propped against gave way, that it startled him awake when he fell back. Still feeling sluggish, he groaned and opened his eyes to see what had happened. He pushed himself up into a sit, rubbing at his burning eyes, they still suffered from his crying spell from earlier. His clothes were wrinkled, something that he always hated, he prided himself in his appearance, to look neat and tidy like a hero should.

“Splendid? What are you doing on the floor?” A voice broke through the fog in his mind, making his heart speed up in excitement and happiness. Flippy. He was alive and awake. Without a warning, Splendid was on his feet, dragging the shorter male into his arms, his grip desperately tight, causing Flippy to make a small protest in warning. Splendid couldn’t help himself as he pressed his face into Flippy’s hair, inhaling the deep, sweet scent of juniper that eased into his very soul to mend the cracks within it. Flippy was back to his usual self, he didn’t know for how long, but this time he knew the dangers and he would find a way to stop it.

He would do anything to keep Flippy here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned at nine, because I'll be in your mother.


	21. I'll do it.

Splendid clung to Flippy, afraid if he let go, the veteran would disappear into thin air. He ducked his head, rubbing his neck against Flippy’s, desperate to scent mark the omega thoroughly. It was something he needed to gain comfort, to rub off some of Flippy’s softer, calming scent onto him as well, to remind him that Flippy was there and he was alive. He never wanted to do that again, it had nearly broken him to see his boyfriend die by his own hand. He could take Flippy killing him any day over having to kill Flippy, physical pain was a lot more tolerable than the pain he’d suffered in his heart yesterday. Flippy soothed a hand over Splendid’s back, he must’ve been giving off some strong stressed scents as he was able to take in the growing smell of Flippy’s soothing juniper as his boyfriend tried to calm him.

“Splendid, I’m starving. Can we get some breakfast?” Flippy mumbled softly against the hero’s ear, his gentle tone slowly melting away all the anxiety he felt. He had never known how strong love could pull at him, being so attached to someone could drive him mad and yet at the same time make him the happiest man in the world. Instead of letting Flippy go, Splendid scooped him up into his arms, this time Flippy didn’t protest, knowing something was wrong with Splendid and the hero needed this. When Splendid made it down the hall, he noticed Splendont was awake and still there, though he figured it was just in case Flippy woke up still in his psychotic state. Without Kryptonut, they should be strong enough to handle Flippy now. Though Splendid was still a little uncertain if Flippy would have more of the cursed rock somewhere hidden.

For now, Flippy was back to normal, Splendont pushed himself up to his feet but instead of leaving, his twin followed after them into the kitchen. Splendid set Flippy down at the table, taking great care as if Flippy was made of glass, the veteran looked a little concerned by this behavior but didn’t pry. Splendont dropped down in the chair across from Flippy, still eyeing the omega and making Flippy shift a little uncomfortably in his chair. Splendid shifted his stare onto Splendont, bristling a little in a silent threat towards his twin to stop intimidating his partner. He wasn’t having it, even if Flippy had killed Splendid and had nearly offed Splendont as well. Silence reigned and Splendid turned to go about cooking breakfast for them all. It would give him something to do while he mulled over what to say.

Flippy didn’t seem to remember what had happened, but Splendid wasn’t certain just yet. He just had to figure out a way to bring it up without telling Flippy that he’d died and how he died. He feared that Flippy would hate him, would feel betrayed that his bonded partner would be capable of hurting him in such a way. It wasn’t exactly unheard of, but killing one’s bonded was basically a horror story. It didn’t matter if that in this town the people would return to life the next day, being able to kill someone that he swore to protect, to value over his own life, it was despicable. Maybe he could get away with not telling Flippy, if Flippy didn’t remember then everything would be fine. Though, he would never get rid of the guilt eating away at his insides, it was better than Flippy hating him.

“So, are we not going to talk about what happened?” Splendont’s voice interrupted Splendid’s cooking, nearly making him crush the egg in his hand from the sudden anger at how blunt the alpha was. His head snapped around to glare at Splendont, who met his glare just as evenly. Splendid at least wanted to give Flippy a nice breakfast, to spend time with him and bond once more. However, his twin seemed annoyed with waiting and wanted to get to the bottom of things so he could figure out the next step. Splendid was already a bundle of nerves and he felt every control inside him fraying thin, tempting him to lunge at his brother and punish him for ruining the moment of peace. Flippy looked down at his lap, his fingers toying nervously together, making Splendid a bit more aggressive in his need to protect the omega from the confrontation Splendont presented.

“Let’s wait until after breakfast.” Splendid warned with a growl, when he spoke he flashed his teeth in a direct threat towards his twin, a warning that this wasn’t something he would budge on. Splendont narrowed his eyes as they locked in a silent battle, the alpha being challenged by a beta, his supposed beta and he wasn’t willing to accept it. The rumbling growls from both twins made it sound like a storm was brewing and it might as well have been with the tension thickening the air, making Flippy sink a bit in his chair in attempts to appear smaller as if to disappear from this fight. When Splendont didn’t back down, Splendid’s anger grew, his sandalwood scent starting to clash with cedar, drowning out the scent of breakfast.

“Stop… Stop!” Flippy’s voice grew before he immediately stood to his feet, knocking the chair back to the floor from such an immediate action. His hands slammed onto the table, making the plates and silverware rattle upon impact. The omega had enough of such oppressive scents and the tension was making him panic a little. Both the twins turned their attention towards Flippy, Splendid immediately backed down to appease Flippy. However, Splendont still appeared agitated, he still viewed Flippy as a threat after yesterday.Flippy didn’t seem to back down, he only locked gazes with Splendont, not with aggression but with a superiority that demanded Splendont back down.

Eventually, Splendont was the one to give in, glancing away but still looking furious, he wasn’t going to stop to get his answers though. “Well? Do you remember what happened, Flippy?” Splendid took a step towards Splendont, a threatening move, but it was Flippy how stopped him with a single look. Splendid made a face, conflicted, he was still wanting to please Flippy but he couldn’t let Splendont scare or stress Flippy out either. Flippy remained standing, leaning his hands on the table as he looked like he was about to fight or flee at any moment. Splendid was tense, sure he wanted to know as well, but he didn’t want it to cost Flippy’s comfort either. His fingers curled into fists, his knuckles white from the strain as he wanted nothing more than to slug Splendont across the face and send him sprawling.

“Yes.” Such a definitive answer, without hesitation caused both the twins to look a bit surprised, turning their stares onto Flippy. Splendont was tense, ready to attack, but Splendid quickly looked away, looking a little flighty himself. He didn’t really want to face the scorn and anger from Flippy as he glanced over towards the door, tempted to run but he couldn’t. He had to face the consequences of his actions, he felt like he needed to be punished for what he’d done. Before he could work himself up more into a panic, he felt a hand brush over his clenched one, gentle fingers softly prying his hand open so those more slender ones could slip between them. Startled, Splendid looked over to see it was Flippy, he’d been so consumed by his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the other male move.

“Its okay,” Flippy tried to soothe the hero, “You did the right thing.” Splendid still didn’t feel like he did as his brows furrowed, unable to truly believe what Flippy was saying. “I don’t really understand how I’m alive but, I don’t like killing people, I’d rather die than ruin the lives of others.” Splendid’s heart dropped at those words, the last thing he wanted was Flippy to think of such morbid thoughts. He couldn’t help but to pull Flippy against him, wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend, holding him close against his chest. He wanted to keep Flippy safe, but he didn’t know how he was going to do so if Flippy’s other persona came out.

“This town’s cursed.” Splendont interrupted, looking a little irritated at watching Splendid hold Flippy close after everything they’d gone through. Splendid didn’t care, Flippy was still a good person and he just needed someone to save him from his own demons. Splendid couldn’t abandon him, especially not know that the veteran had wormed his way into his heart. Splendont rolled his eyes and sighed, continuing on. “If anyone dies, they usually get resurrected the next day. No one has any memory of dying or others dying. Except for us and you now as well. While it might not seem like a big deal for people to die, it will only cause problems if they knew about it. Which is why running about murdering people isn’t a good idea, especially now since you can remember everything.”

Splendid brushed his hand up along Flippy’s back, soothing both the omega and himself as Flippy absorbed the news. Though the smell of slightly burning food made Splendid immediately give up hold Flippy so he could panic over the scrambled eggs he’d been making. He didn’t want to part with Flippy but he didn’t want to start a house fire either, plus Flippy and himself needed food after being brought back to life, it always took Splendid longer to recover since he was stronger than a normal citizen. Flippy wrapped his arms about Splendid’s waist, holding onto him instead, resting his cheek against the taller male’s shoulder before speaking up finally.

“My medications are supposed to stop me from switching personalities, but its difficult. One little thing that reminds me of the war and I can’t stop him.” Flippy murmured against him, Splendid frowning as he looked away from the eggs he was scooping onto a plate over to Flippy, wanting to comfort him. Flippy continued as Splendid prepared him a plate of food. “If that ever happens, just kill me, I don’t want to hurt anyone else because I can’t control myself.” This admission made Splendid accidentally lose his grip on the fork, causing it to fall and clatter on the floor. Could he kill Flippy again? The idea alone made his blood grow cold and left a sickening twisting sensation in his gut.

“I’ll do it,” Splendont volunteered but Splendid shook his head in denial. He refused to let his twin handle this, plus it was dangerous, with Splendid bonded with Flippy, if Splendont tried to kill Flippy himself, there would be an even bigger fight. Splendid gently pried Flippy’s arm from around his waist and set the plate into his awaiting hands.He didn’t let go just yet, gaining Flippy’s attention and waiting until the omega looked up at him cautiously. Leaning down, Splendid pressed his lips against the other’s, tilting his head a little so he could deepen it just slightly. He wanted to convey all he felt towards Flippy in that on small gesture, simple but it meant the world to him. Eventually, he pulled away, leaning Flippy looking a little dazed.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what if the kid's gay.


	22. New Co-Worker.

Everything seemed to smooth out after a few days, Flippy hadn’t seemed to have been triggered into a psychotic state while he’d been under survelience between Splendid and Splendont. Splendid’s twin had promised to watch over Flippy while the hero went in for work, it was the only way Splendid would leave Flippy’s side. The veteran was starting to get annoyed a little by Splendid’s hovering, so finally Splendid had given in and went back to his usual work schedule. He still couldn’t help but to worry though, even with Splendont’s constant reassurances. He looked down at his cellphone, both Flippy and Splendont had demanded that he stop texting them or else they would turn their phone off. Splendid sighed out and pushed himself away from his desk. He wasn’t getting any work done at this rate and it was nearly break time, so he might as well grab some coffee.

He waved at Sniffles, telling him that he was going on break, though he didn’t plan on leaving the building, he knew if he did that, he’d only be tempted to visit the library and that’d only make Flippy mad. Instead, he made his way downstairs to the breakroom, hoping to make some coffee to get him focused on his work. He was way behind, but usually he could easily catch up but he supposed he just had a lot on his mind lately. So he set to the task of digging out his brand of coffee, having hid it from his co-workers so they wouldn’t use it. Now that he filly the coffee maker with water and set everything up, all he had to do was wait. He hated waiting as it meant he had time to think and his mind often wandered towards Flippy.

To occupy his mind before he got himself in trouble, he sat down in one of the plastic chairs and pulled out his phone, busying himself with playing one of his puzzle games. It was a great way to pass the time, or else it would’ve been if the scent of strong cinnamon hadn’t reached his nose, making it tingle enough for Splendid to rub his nose.It didn’t smell like the sweetened kind of cinnamon one would find in cinnamon rolls, but it was raw and crisp. It might’ve still been appealing for one who enjoyed spice in their life, Splendid preferred sugar but he couldn’t help but to admit it did smell sort of nice and refreshing. Especially after a long day of smelling papers and ink, along with sweat whenever their boss decided to save electricity.

It was strange though, he had never caught a whiff of that scent before, making him lift his head up out of curiosity. His nose flaring a little to take in more of the scent, something about it was off, like it was trying to call out to his beta side, to draw him close. In the doorway, he noticed a woman, someone he hadn’t seen before. Had Lumpy hired a new worker? Figures the man wouldn’t tell the rest of the staff about it, management wasn’t the guy’s strong suit. The lavender hair was perfect, something Splendid could respect, a nice appearance of someone nicely groomed. The white turtleneck was fairly fashionable too for the cooling autumn weather, though after the last new arrival, Flippy, he was a little more wary this time.

“Hey, you new here?” He asked, putting on his best polite smile as he peered through his rectangular reading glasses at the woman. Once she was finally addressed, she moved in, glancing over at the coffee pot for a moment before taking a seat in the chair across the table from him. With he being this close and with the scent she was throwing off, it was starting to put him a little off balance. Usually people had more control over their scents as long as their emotions weren’t running on high, this woman seemed fairly calm, so there wasn’t any reason she should be throwing he scent around like this. Regardless, Splendid remained polite, he didn’t know if she was going through something internal or not so it was best to be nice.

“Yes, I’m the new secretary for Mr. Lumpy. You can call me Lammy, sweetheart.” Splendid tilted his head a little, not sure how he felt about being called sweetheart but he let it pass. She sounded a bit foreign but her English was excellent, so maybe it was a cultural thing? Regardless, having an actual secretary was a blessing, hopefully it would keep this company running a bit more smoothly if things were more organized. Splendid perked up a little, feeling a little bit more optimistic about his job now.

“That’s great news, we could use a bit more help around here. My name is Splendid, I’m one of the reporters. Its nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to offer for a handshake, Lammy reached out and delicately took it, shaking it gently though before pulling away, she moved forward a little, rubbing the inside of her wrist against his. Splendid flushed and pulled his hand immediately back from such a contact that was considered intimate. The insides of the wrists held a point of where their scents were strongest, second only to the one on their necks. Usually the glands on their wrists were meant for marking objects, spreading scent around their homes and leaving scents of lovers or family.

Splendid stared at Lammy, who seemed not to have noticed the slight, of having rubbed off that strong cinnamon scent on Splendid’s rest so that their scents mingled. He was suddenly uncomfortable, he couldn’t smell Flippy’s juniper scent over the freshly marked cinnamon. He wanted to go wash his wrist, he didn’t want the scent masking Flippy’s. He stared over at Lammy who was busy curling a bit of her hair about her finger as if what she’d just done hadn’t happened. Had she done it on purpose? If it was an accident, he could let this one time slide, even though he didn’t like it.

“I’m certain we’ll get along swimmingly, Splendid.” Her voice had elegance, fringed with a bit of a purr that could make even a saint blush. If Splendid hadn’t already been claimed and hopelessly in love, he might’ve been tempted, but this woman was an alpha. He could tell it by now with the way she held herself, how strong her scent was and the bold action to mark him with her scent. Nervous now, Splendid stood up and moved over to his coffee pot, it was ready and he wanted to escape the room that was slowly starting to fill up with that strong cinnamon scent that curled beneath his nose as if beckoning him back. He refused to look over at the alpha, pouring himself a mug of his coffee.

He turned to leave, but Lammy was there, leaning her hip against the counter with her arms folded under her chest, Splendid adverted his eyes quickly. “Aren’t you going to offer me some coffee?” She still sounded pleasant, but there was a warning in her alpha tone. He disliked alphas for this reason, he knew not all of them were like this but dealing with his alpha twin had made him a bit jaded about being ordered around. However, he reached up to pull at the collar of his shirt, why was he getting all hot all of a sudden. Must be from the coffee and maybe Lumpy turned on the heat, likely story though. He took a step back, needing some air that wasn’t filled with that overpowering cinnamon.

“Uh, well. You see, I’ve got to get back to work.” Splendid tried to excuse himself and step around Lammy to make a retreat. However, she easily moved in front of him with a certain fluid grace, blocking his path as she laid a single finger on his chest as if that had all the power in the world to stop him. It might as well have as Splendid’s blue eyes turned down to look at her finally, his cheeks flushed from warmth as each quick breath he took brought more of her scent through his nose. He wanted to step back, but his feet were firmly rooted to the floor, his entire body unable to put any distance between him and this alpha. Maybe he was going into rut, but it didn’t feel like it, since he finally experienced one with Flippy and his Rut could only be triggered when an omega was in heat.

Lammy was leaning in close, too close for Splendid’s liking and yet he didn’t push her away. Was he leaning into her? He wasn’t certain but the way she slide her hand down the front of his torso felt rather nice, would’ve been better if it was skin to skin though. Before he could tilt his head to the side to offer up his neck, someone interjected, a firm hand shoving him away, making him stumble back and fall onto the ground.Dazed, he looked up to see what had happened, only to see the back of his twin standing before him. What was he doing here? The smell of cedar reached his nose, slightly confusing him, realizing it was a bit hard to think with his mind so foggy. He rubbed a bit at his forehead as if that would clear it so he could hear what was being said.

His hand fell to loosen his tie, it was a little too tight at the moment but the button to the collar of his shirt soon fell undone. He hadn’t realized that with the collar of his shirt loose, his own scent of warm bread and sugary pastries filled the air. He looked up to see Splendont glaring over his shoulder at him, bristled with anger. That wasn’t anything new as Splendid sighed out, maybe he was getting sick and should just go home. When he tried to push himself onto his feet, Splendont was suddenly too close, making Splendid’s skin prickle with sudden awareness and his breath hitch a little. Why was he so close? He tried to push his twin away stubbornly, wanting space, Instead Splendont hefted the hero up and over his shoulder and carried him out of the break room struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the earth was round then how come my house don't slide down the street.


	23. Claiming.

Splendid couldn’t understand what was going on, he needed to get back to work and why was Splendont even here? His twin shouldn’t be here, it’d be too suspicious especially carrying him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder caveman style. Not only that, but it was really, really hot. He should probably call in sick, which would be the first since Splendid never got sick, making him a bit confused. However, after everything he’d been through these past few weeks, he felt like maybe he deserved a day off to just rest. However, his twin had other ideas it seemed, even though Splendid was perfectly capable of walking.

“Set me down!” He complained, feeling a little out of breath for some reason, what had that woman done to him? If she was foreign maybe she had some sort of illness he wasn’t immune to, that’s the only thing he could really come up with. Not only that, but Splendid should have the strength to kick Splendont’s ass for handling him in such a barbaric fashion in front of his co-workers.Instead, he just lay there, feeling like all his muscles were loose and turned to putty. Plus Splendont’s scent was really good right now. Closing his eyes, he gave in to temptation and nuzzled his face against Splendont’s back, causing his twin to stumble a bit and glare over his shoulder at the hero.

“Stop that.” He snapped, Splendid could feel the stress in his voice, the tension rolling off the red head in thick waves. It made Splendid feel a little anxious as well, he should be feeling angry right now but he just couldn’t seem to start a fire within himself. He sighed out, making Splendont visibly flinch and put a little pep in his step until they exited the news station. Now with the freedom of flight, Splendid could feel Splendont lift off into the air. He though the fresh air would help cool him, but it did little good to lessen the heated color in his cheeks. He reached up to undo another button, not carrying about the fact he lost his tie from the speed of which Splendont was flying. He didn’t know where Splendont was taking him and right now, he didn’t really care, he just wanted to cool off.

Splendid was jolted a little from a heavy landing, Splendont seemed to be in some sort of rush as he heard a door open and then slam shut behind him. From the heavy scent of cedar, he guessed he was at Splendont’s house, unable to lift his head now that it was buried into the back of Splendont’s jumpsuit.Suddenly, he was grabbed by the top of the back of his pants and dragged so he was in front of Splendont, the feel of his body sliding over another made a odd rumbling sound leave him. Splendont’s hands guided Splendid’s legs around his waist, neither one trusting Splendid’s legs to hold him.

He was about to ask what they were doing here, if his foggy mind could make his tongue work, but before he could even think he felt himself slammed against a wall. Pain fanned out over his back as it arched up off the wall he dented from the force. He opened his mouth to cry out in protest, but any sound was drowned out when he felt Splendont’s rougher, chapped lips crash against his own. Since his mouth had been opened, his twin took full advantage before Splendid could save himself. A tongue dived into his mouth, invading and conquering every inch of Splendid’s mouth, something inside him said he should protest, but it was so small it went unnoticed. Instead, Splendid found himself moaning and leaning up into the kiss.

Soon, a spark was ignited and everything went on pure instinct as his tongue reared up to battle against his twin, pressing to shove him out of his mouth as they struggled for dominance. He could hear Splendont growl, trying to make Splendid give in but the hero was finding it too exciting to resist. He wanted to rile Splendont up, wanting to see that control break until there was nothing left and Splendid would be the one to do it. He felt his twin’s hands roughly roaming over his frame for the first time, Splendid shifted a little restlessly. He felt too hot, too caged and uncomfortable that his own hands pressed against Splendont’s in attempts to get some space and cool down.

That wasn’t taken very well by the alpha as Splendont finally retreated from his twin’s mouth, but didn’t go very far as a string of heated saliva still connected their bruised lips from such hard kissing. When those lips curled, baring a set of dangerous teeth, canines on the upper and lower jaw thicker and sharper than his own were reveal as a direct threat. The snarl was meant to press Splendid’s rebellion down, but instead a thrill went through him and before he could think, he bared his own teeth at his twin, the snarl that ripped through him was only to goad his brother further, to see how long it took for him to snap. Splendont’s anger had a thinner leash than Splendid first thought and he would soon regret it.

In order to ‘tame’ the aggressive beta after years of attempting to gain some dominance with his twin, Splendont’s patience had just run out. His hand snapped up, burying his fingers into Splendid’s fluffy blue hair and yanked back hard, causing the hero to cry out in protest. Splendont didn’t listen as his dilated eyes were focused on the throat that was now bared to him, willingly or not, it didn’t matter. Splendont lunged without warning, his jaw spreading wide in preparation. Then, it snapped closed like a bear trap, there was no holding back as heavy teeth tore through flesh without resistance and joining the marks left by Flippy. Instead of the neat, perfect little teeth marks of Flippy’s, Splendont’s was larger, more violent and possessive, he wanted to make it abundantly clear that Splendid was his.

Though as he tasted blood on his tongue, his wild eyes taking in the already claimed skin, another desire formed within him. He wouldn’t just settle for having Splendid, but he’d make Flippy his as well, since the Delta seemed so smitten with the omega. That way there would be no more struggling, no more jealousy, everything would fall into place as Splendid struggled a little against him. He could hear his twin panting, each exhale tinged with a bit of a whine Splendid would deny until he was blue in the face.Yet still, the hero pressed at his chest, trying to get him away, angering the alpha that his Beta would try to push him away when it was obvious his twin was in need. He gave his head a violent little shake, tearing into the skin as punishment for trying to reject him,

More blood spilled into his mouth, seeping out the corners of his mouth and sliding down Splendid’s throat to stain his once pristine white dress shirt that was now wrinkled as well. Once Splendid stilled after crying out from the pain, Splendont relented and pulled away just enough so he could drag the flat of his tongue over the brutal wound he’d left on his twin’s neck, cleaning some of the blood up and covering the puncture wounds with his saliva in a poor attempt to stop the blood flow.His harsh nips trailed further down to the source of all of this, Splendid’s scent gland had been putting off some heavy scent, of warm bread, but so much more. It had been calling out and the hero hadn’t realized it, Splendont hadn’t expected Splendid to ever actually experience a Heat cycle.

Then again, it hadn’t been his twin’s fault, Splendont had come over to bring Splendont some lunch, since Flippy insisted upon it. However, he only found one of Splendid’s alpha co-workers 'snowing’ the entire break room. Snowing meant an alpha putting out an alluring scent to basically claim they were the best and most suitable partner, to lure mainly omegas to them. It was a trick not often used since it went against the omega’s will, but what she’d been giving off had effected even Splendid and since Splendid wasn’t on heat suppressors, he’d gone into one unexpectedly. Splendont had meant to just lock Splendid away until he could get some medicine, but with the way his twin had been nuzzling and purring at him the whole flight home, Splendont was out of his mind with desire.

He pressed his nose to the source of Splendid’s scent, inhaling it deeply, branding it into his very lungs as it made him light headed when it was already difficult to think. He could smell Flippy there as well, the veteran had also scent marked Splendid, but the juniper scent blended perfectly into something that made Splendont yearn for more. However, it wasn’t complete yet as Splendont crushed his body against his twin’s, trapping him as he turned his head, rubbing his own scent gland against Splendid’s. A hushed moan left his twin and Splendont growled low in his chest as it was a relief to finally mark the one he’d been pining after for so long. Everything clicked into place, everything was almost right, the only thing left was Flippy and their little 'pack’ would be complete.

Splendont raised his head to take in the sight of his twin, those flushed cheeks, the dazed and unfocused look in his eyes as they stared up at Splendont with such a intense yearning that it would burn right through him. Blood staining his neck, running down to cause a bright red stain over his shirt and he looked completely irrepressible like this. However, Splendont wanted to see more, do more, to make Splendid completely his to where there wouldn’t be any mistakes to know who he belonged to. He would make sure to mark his twin with bites and scratches, to embed his very scent into the hero’s skin where it would never come off no matter how hard Splendid tried.

By the end of this cycle, he would make sure Splendid was a bloody mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, ya filthy savages.


	24. The Alpha and his Delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely smut. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it and you won't miss a thing. I'll just sort of imply what happened in the next chapter.
> 
> If smut is what you're looking for then, well. You came to the right place.

Splendid felt delirious, he couldn’t get a grip on the situation, he wanted to be back in his home, where he knew where all the softest blankets were, though they had been for Flippy’s comfort but now Splendid wanted them as well. In his twin’s house he felt too exposed, too uncomfortable, but he couldn’t get away, not when Splendont had a firm hold on him against the wall. He was torn, he liked the heat and the way his twin felt against him and yet he would’ve preferred somewhere where he was more comfortable. Usually, he’d be able to shove Splendont away, they were fairly equal in power, but Splendid couldn’t seem to muster up the strength to push Splendont away.

Panting heavily as his hands curled, digging his blunt nails into Splendont’s chest, grasping at the fabric so tightly that his strength started tearing at his twin’s top. Hearing the rip in fabric, Splendont paused in dragging his tongue over the violent mark he made, ceasing in admiring and flaunting how his mark was bolder than Flippy’s. Annoyed by his twin, his hand slid up to grab the front of Splendid’s bloodied dress shirt, curling his fingers and with one swift jerk, he ripped the fabric off the hero’s body. With a shake of his hand, he sent the ruined shirt fluttering to the ground, the rest was still wedged between Splendid and the wall he’d dented from the impact. It was enough for Splendont though as his attentions went lower, down to the hero’s chest.

Splendid cried out, his face heating up even more when he felt pain and pleasure spike through his body like an electric current. Splendont had unexpectedly sank his teeth into Splendid’s chest, creating a vicious circle of wounds and bruises from his teeth. Splendid’s once smooth and flawless skin was now stained with rivulets of blood beginning to trickle down his body. With how sensitive his skin was right now, the feel of his own hot blood oozing down his body only served to arouse him further, mimicking the feel of Splendont’s tongue as it stroked over the abused flesh. Splendid began to move with earnest, become restless and demanding more from the alpha. Splendont ignored the hero’s request as he pressed his lips against the fresh wound on Splendid’s chest, wanting to make a bruise from his love bite.

Annoyed and lacking patience now with Splendont, Splendid curled one corner of his lips in a irritated growl. To lash out at his twin, he scraped his fingers like claws down Splendont’s front, rending through his jumpsuit and shirt beneath. He had applied so much pressure that his blunt nails managed to scrape skin off, causing his twin to bleed as well. Feeling the sudden burn of pain, anger flared, the alpha disliking this rebellious nature as usual. In one quick move that left Splendid reeling in his clouded state, Splendont had switched their positions and Splendid found his face slammed onto the floor with such a force, he could feel the rush of blood rolling out of his nostrils, the impact having likely broken his nose but the pain only seemed to heighten his desire, confusing the hero.

He tried to push at the floor to lift himself up, but he soon found his twin’s body shoving him further against the floor, nearly crushing him with the pressure. He felt the hot, heavy breath of Splendont on the back of his neck, a bit of heated liquid dripping down from that snarling maw fell onto the back of his neck, hinting that his twin had likely gone feral in his short temper. His instincts were at war, the softer beta side said to lay still, but being a Delta said he should demand more, to demand relief from the alpha who dared to mark him. The cedar musk was drowning him, dissolving all rational though as he pressed back, trying to rub himself against the alpha, trying to encourage more scent marking even though he felt Splendont’s blood smear over his own skin.

This seemed to tempt Splendont into action as the anti-hero rocked his hips against Splendid, allowing the hero to feel just exactly how aroused his twin was. He wasn’t the only one and he was painfully crushed against the floor in Splendont’s attempts to keep him still. Remaining still was nearly impossibly, he needed to move, becoming desperate as his scent was calling out, trying to lure the nearest alpha to him. If Splendont hadn’t have been in the break room, he likely would’ve ended up making a huge mistake. He’d been claimed, but by an omega, so being a Delta, things were a little out of the ordinary and unpredictable. However, with the combination of an alpha and an omega marking him then maybe he would become more stable. He hadn’t exactly known he could go into heat or rut until he met Flippy and found out that his twin had feelings towards him.

Splendid groaned out, his voice rough with what was a mixture between a purr and a growl as he pushed his hips back and and, wanting more and trying to get his point across that Splendont should hurry the hell up and stop dry humping him already. The red-head huffed out from Splendid’s impatience and reached down to curl his fingers into the sides of Splendid’s work slacks. Those suffered the same fate as his shirt as Splendont had forgotten how to properly undo a belt and his pants. Instead the metal buckle bent and snapped, the button popped off, and the zipper was ripped off its tracks. It didn’t stop there, the fabric began to stretch and tear at the seams. Splendid would mourn the loss later when he was in the right mind, right now, he was just glad to finally be out of those restricting clothes.

Now there was only his boxers and the rest of Splendont’s clothes that prevented him from his goals and Splendid didn’t intend for either of those to last long. His hands groped blindly, unable to lift his head to see what he was doing as he tried to yank down his heart patterned boxers, but he could only manage to get them halfway down his thighs, it wasn’t enough to free himself from the confines of the fabric. He turned his head and snapped his jaws at Splendont, not really having a hope to bite him from this position but he wanted to get his point across for his twin to hurry up already. In punishment for Splendid’s demanding gestures, Splendont snapped his own jaws, but he managed to catch one of Splendid’s ears within those sharp canines. He was merciless as his teeth pierced his twin’s ear, making him yelp a little in surprise from the pain.

Splendont swatted away the hero’s hands, wanting to do this himself and wouldn’t accept any help from his twin. It was a show that he wanted control, that he would set the tone of this, not Splendid, no matter how much the hero protested or tried to get away with it. In punishment, Splendont teased Splendid, tugging at the elastic band of Splendid’s boxers, hinting he might pull them down, letting his twin suffer for a moment before his own patience snapped. Splendid writhed beneath him, trying his best to get Splendont to hurry up to the point he even let out a whine of all things. Pleased with this reaction, Splendont finally tugged the boxers down, though becoming annoyed at the fact he would have to move if he wanted to get the boxers all the way off. Intact. Deeming that was optional, he jerked hard, ripping the boxers hard enough off that the elastic band snapped against Splendid’s thighs, making him jump from the sting of pain on his sensitive skin.

Splendid’s nails raked against the hardwood floor, leaving deep rivets from his nails, making it look like a wild animal had been struggling inside his twin’s home. His skin was slick with blood and sweat, he was even more slick down the inside of his thighs thanks to the heat. It was uncomfortably hot, unbearably so and his entire body was demanding to seek out release. He tried to push back against Splendont again, only getting a low growl in response and having his hips shoved back down to the floor. The cool wood felt odd against his own achingly hard cock, smearing the surface a little with a bit of pre. He couldn’t reach down to try to relieve some of that ache either with being trapped like this, he reluctantly became dependent on Splendont to give him the relief he needed.

Splendont struggled to get the rest of his tattered and ruined clothes off while attempting to keep his twin pinned to the floor, this sort of multitasking required all of his attention, leaving Splendid wanting. Eventually, he got his pants down low enough that fresh air brushed over his own heated erection, but he wanted to feel the heat, the tightness that the Delta beneath him promised. He thrust his hips wildly, sliding himself between those slicked thighs, drawing a low groan spilling out from deep within his chest. He nipped harshly at Splendid’s back as his twin moved beneath him, trying to position himself to get Splendont to shove inside him already. However, Splendont teased his twin a little longer, making the hero suffer for making Splendont wait so long for this moment.

Only when Splendid became a whimpering mess beneath the anti-hero, did Splendont finally give in to both of their desires. Both hands scraped over Splendid’s back, leaving red welts in their wake, causing Splendid to arch downwards against the floor and cry out, begging at Splendont to show some mercy on his ultra sensitive flesh. Splendont had no mercy left as he wanted nothing more to claim and punish his twin as one hand curled about one of Splendid’s hips with bruising force, lifting his ass further up into the air to position him just right. The other hand curled about the base of his own hard length to help guide himself to Splendid’s entrance, he paused. His body quaked with restraint, but he wanted to hear and see Splendid beg for him, his red eyes taking in the form of the abused and bloodied hero.

“Spl… Dont.” Splendid panted heavily, his blue eyes hazed with lust and desperation as he peered back at his brother. His lower face was smeared with blood from his earlier nosebleed, but to Splendont it only was an erotic sight that made him twitch in his own hand. Splendont growled low in a threat, when he spoke his voice was thick with his alpha dominance, sounding more primal than anything civilized.

“Beg.”

Splendid whine out, so lost in his heat that by now, he had hardly any resistance, ruled by his nature. “Please…” He managed to mutter out between harsh, quick pants that sent blood that had dripped onto his lips to splatter out across the wooden floor. Splendont knew his brother could handle this abuse, they’d gone through so much worse and a bit of pain only made the pleasure feel that much better. At first, Splendont eased himself forward, pushing himself in until he managed to get the entire tip in. Now in place, he lowered himself down, one hand still gripping Splendid’s hip to keep him from moving prematurely.His lips curled back as his jaws parted, preparing himself for a quick strike.

The moment he thrust in, hard and quick, was the moment he lunged for the back of Splendid’s vulnerable neck. His teeth and cock sank in deep into Splendid, causing him to to nearly shout in the combination of pain and pleasure, those blue eyes rolling back under his eyelids as he let himself completely go to the overwhelming ecstasy he felt in being completely filled finally. His muscles stretched to their max, almost painfully so to accommodate his twin. Both of them remained still, their bodies tensed as they took a moment to come down from that initial surprise of how it felt to be joined together like this. It was Splendid who moved first, growing far too restless as he rolled his hips, getting Splendont to move inside him, drawing a muffled groan from the red-head.

That was the breaking point for the anti-hero, he could no longer take it slow to torture his twin, his alpha nature demanded he take his newly claimed Delta, to finish the deal and mark him in ever single way. His hips picked up a brutal and demanding pace, unable to stop himself as it felt too sinfully amazing to stop even if he wanted to. With each pound into Splendid, it cause the hero to be shoved up, but due to Splendont’s teeth embedded into the back of his neck to keep him still, the sharp teeth tore at his flesh. Neither one seemed to notice or care about the crimson liquid oozing down from the back of Splendid’s neck and smearing over Splendont’s mouth.The only had one goal in mind, to achieve a climax, to gain some sort of relief.

With Splendont’s inexperience and constantly being rejected by the one he wanted to be his, it didn’t take long for him to get close already, pushing himself up onto his toes to achieve a better angle as he dragged Splendid’s ass up higher, trying to deliver as much pleasure as he could before he finally lost himself. His skin stuck to Splendid’s from the sweat and blood, their scents growing heavier, mixing with the definite stench of sex that only drove Splendont to a crazed state. Splendid’s moans grew higher, whining and crying out mindlessly as he begged for more, demanding Splendont go harder and faster when it seemed almost impossible to do. Already the force he was going was causing the wooden panels of his floor to crack and splinter beneath them.

Splendid suddenly jerked wildly, throwing Splendont off as his body grew tense, his spine bowing as those hips tried to jerk but where unable to due to Splendont’s grasp. He was more aware of the way those slick and heated muscles strangled the breath out of him as he thrust hard once and then twice as he lost himself. The pleasure was blinding, making him feel lighter as he drifted on pure bliss of finally tipping over that edge, unaware of tossing his head back, ripping a bit more of Splendid’s skin in the process to nearly roar out into the empty house in his ecstatic state.

Finally, he had what he always wanted. Splendid was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard about the cloud people?


End file.
